Love Live Trainer Idol Project
by Poke-Idol
Summary: After falling asleep, the group find themselves sent to another world. The biggest problem besides being sent to another world is that they're separated. With help from the natives, will the girls find a way back home or will they stay there forever. Contains different ships. I don't own Pokémon, Love Live, or the songs used.
1. Muse

**Day 0 Muse version**

The members of Muse were having a slumber party over Honoka's. The excited leader was talking a mile a minute. This was the first time that all of her friends would spend the night together.

"Honoka calm down," Eli said. "We are here to have a good time."

"I know, but I'm so excited!" Honoka yelled.

She raised her hands up in excitement. The group's reaction differs from person to person. Eil, Umi Maki, and Nico were shaking their heads. Kotori and Nozomi chuckled at her excitement. Hanayo was busy watch Rin play her game. The others notice this.

"Hey! What are you guys playing?" Honoka asked as she crawled up from behind them. "Ahh!"

"What is it Honoka?" Kotori asked.

"I'll be right back," Honoka announced.

She ran upstairs to her room. Maki walked over to the girls to see what they were up to. She sighed when see saw the game that Rin was playing.

"What game is Rin playing?" Eil asked.

"That Pokéman stuff," she answered.

"Pokéman?" Eil repeated.

"Oh no," Umi and Kotori said in union.

Honoka jumped into the room. She was wearing a costume that looked like an orange lizard with a flame (not really of course) coming from the tail. Only a few knew what she was wearing.

"Charmander!" Rin and Hanayo yelled.

"What's a Charmander?" Eil asked.

"It's the fire type starter from Kanto," Nico answered.

"My my Nico I didn't know that you knew Pokémon," Nozomi said.

"Hey, I only know it because my little brother watches the show!" Nico yelled. "Wait a minute how did you know it was Pokémon? Maki didn't say the name right."

"I'm kinda known in the community for being good with ghost and physic types," she answered.

Nozomi pulled out a limited edition Nintendo DS. It was purple with a Pokémon on it. Eil figured that it was a ghost by the way it looked.

"I never seen a DS like that before," Honoka said in awe.

"Wait a minute!" Rin yelled. "You're Miss Fortune-nya!"

"It should have been obvious by the name," Maki sighed.

"I still don't understand what's going on," Eil said.

"Honoka, Rin, Hanayo, and Nozomi seems to like Pokémon," Umi explained.

"And Nico," Maki added.

"I don't!" Nico yelled.

"Now what is Pokémon?" Eil asked.

"A Pokémon is a creature that can battle, perform, and do many other things," Kotori explained.

"Pokémon comes in different shapes and sizes," Umi added.

"Alright then," Eil said, "but what is the point of the game?"

"To win gym battles!" Honoka yelled. "Gym battles are ways to test your strength."

"I like the story behind it," Hanayo admitted.

"But the rivals are so much fun," Rin replied.

"I manage to capture every single Pokémon," Nozomi said.

"How?!" Honoka questioned.

"I never meet someone who has done that before-nya." Rin awed.

While the four talked about what they liked about the game, Nico was slowly boiling over. They were forgetting the most important thing. The reason why the game makes you feel so many emotions. Nico finally lost it when Rin said that the Pokéathlon was one of the most amazing things.

"You're all wrong!" Nico snapped.

"What's wrong Nico?" Kotori asked.

"You're all forgetting the most important part of Pokémon!"

"And what is that?" Honoka asked.

"The music of course! The way the instruments come together it makes the song need no singer for it!"

"I love the music!" Hanayo exclaimed.

"I can't believe we forgot about that-nya," Rin replied.

"It is an important part of the game," Nozomi said.

"Is it that good?" Eil questioned.

Nozomi nodded her head. Nico sat back down after her outburst. She felt someone creeping up behind her. She knew who it was and didn't want to turn back and face her.

"I thought you said you that your brother likes Pokémon and not you," Maki whispered.

"Shut up."

"I challenge you to a battle!" Honoka yelled at Nozomi.

"No, I want a battle first-nyaa!" Rin yelled.

"But you never won an online match before," Hanayo reminded.

"I still gotta try Kayo-chin," Rin said.

Eil crawled over to Nozomi. She peeked over her shoulder to get a better look at the screen. She wanted to learn more about Pokémon.

"You can do it Honoka," Kotori cheered.

"You do know that you'll have to change from out of that," Umi said.

"But I don't wanna," Honoka whined.

As the night went on, the idols never noticed that a black fog was covering the house. The fog soon found its way into the home. The girls didn't freak out about it because before the fog got into the room they all fell asleep. What wonders will the idols go through once they awake?

 **End of day 0**

Trivia ~ Muse version ~  
\- was created to keep their school from closing  
\- has nine members  
\- name was determined by a poll  
-other possible name were Otonokizaka Nonetto, Little Diamond, Otonokizaka Idol Club, and Livestar!


	2. Honoka

**Day 1 Honoka version**

"Hey are you ok?" a person asked.

Honoka let out a loud yawn. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the person who woke her up. The person was a young man with brown spiked hair. He looked very familiar to Honoka.

"Hey you look like Gary Oak," Honoka said.

"That's because I am Gary Oak," he said.

"Oh. You're Gary Oak!"

Honoka shot up and stared at the male. This couldn't be possible. She was just in her living room with the others sleeping. Wait minute where were her friends.

"Ahh!" Honoka yelled. "The others!"

"Are you always this loud?" Gary asked.

"Have you seen my friends anywhere?" Honoka asked. "There are eight of them."

Gary shook his head. Honoka face fell for a second before she smiled.

"Then that means I have to go look for them then," she said.

Gary let out a chuckle. She reminded him of a hat wearing trainer. Honoka dashed off into a bunch of trees that were behind them.

"What a strange girl," Gary said to himself. He was about to leave when he heard someone yelling his name.

"Gary!" Honoka yelled.

He let out a sigh.

"Yes?"

"Where am I?" Honoka asked.

"You're in the Viridian Forest," he answered.

"Really!" Honoka was in a mix of awe and surprise.

"Yeah, you must be had been sleep walking a long time to end up here," Gary said.

"Sleepwalking?" Honoka questioned.

Gary pointed at the clothes that she was wearing. Honoka was surprised that she was wearing her orange pajama pants and white shirt. She then remembered that Umi made her change out of her Charmandor costume. She then smiled sheepishly.

"I don't have any more clothes," she said.

"Then just go back home," Gary replied.

"Well, there's a problem," Honoka laughed.

Honoka started to explain to Gary about how she didn't belong here and that she was from a world where there he was a anime character. Gary was skeptical at first, but then the young researcher thought it over. Her appearance could be explained by the weird black fog that formed last night.

"Hey what is your name?" Gary asked.

"Honoka. Kousaka Honoka."

"Well then Honoka let's go to my grandpa's lab," Gary said. "Maybe he can help you."

"So you believe me?" Honoka questioned. "Awesome! Let's go!"

Honoka started to run in a random direction without Gary. The Kanto native sighed. She was going the wrong way. Realizing that she didn't have any Pokémon, Gary started to run after her.

"She's just like Ash," Gary sighed.

"Come on Gary!" Honoka yelled.

"Do you know where you're going?" Gary questioned.

"Uh, lead the way."

"I change my mind. She's worst than Ash," Gary thought.

After Gary caught up with Honoka, he turned her to the right direction. It took them a few minutes before they got to Pallet Town. Gary smirked at Honoka. She was looking at everything in awe. He had to grab her by the hand to pull her away from some Pokémon that were napping.

"You can see all the Pokémon when we get to the lab," he promised.

"Alright."

The two made it Professor Oak's laboratory without any more trouble. Honoka could hold in her excitement. She grabbed Gary's hand and ran up to the door. She quickly knocked on the door and waited till someone opens it. While she waited Gary was trying to get out of her grip.

The door finally opened after some time. This person who opened wasn't Professor Oak. It was his Tracey Sketchit his assistant. Tracey didn't recognize Honoka, but he did recognize Gary.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Gary," Tracey said.

"It's because I don't," Gary replied as he finally freed his hand.

"Wow! You're Tracey!" Honoka yelled.

"Yes. How did you know my name?" Tracey asked. "I don't think we met before."

"This is why I need to find my grandpa," Gary interrupted. "Is he in?"

"No, the professor went off a while ago. He went to research the surrounding area because of that black fog that came in last night. He said he would be back tomorrow," Tracey answered.

"Then that means we have to wait until tomorrow before we can do anything," Gary said.

"Gary if you don't mind me asking, but what is going on?"

"This girl says that she from a different universe," Gary explained.

"I am from another universe," Honoka explained.

"I wanted to ask him about it since she seems to know a lot about us," Gary said.

"Could this be happening because of that fog?" Tracey questioned.

"That's what I'm thinking," Gary said.

"I'm not the only person," Honoka said. "I have eight more friends, but I don't know where they are."

"We can't do anything till the professor comes back," Tracey said.

"Well Gary said that he will show me the Pokémon," Honoka said.

"What about your clothes?" Gary asked.

"It can wait," she replied.

Gary sighed. He didn't think that she'll remember that. Wait a minute, when did he saw that he will show her the Pokémon. He didn't have time to speak. Honoka was already dragging him outside.

"I hope Gramps will be back soon," Gary mumbled.

 **End of Day 1 Honoka version**

Trivia ~ Honoka version ~  
\- her main color is orange  
\- she is close to Umi and Kotori  
\- she is the center for the mini group Printemps  
\- her charm point is her energetic smile


	3. Rin

**Day 1 Rin version**

"Is anyone here-nya?" Rin asked.

Rin was walking through a forest. She didn't understand how she got here, but she wanted to get out. As she kept walking, she started to hear voices. She couldn't understand exactly what they were saying, but she was happy that she found someone.

Rin started jogging towards the voices. She wanted to ask the people there where she was. Then she got closer to the point that she could see them, but they couldn't see her. She was surprised at what she saw. There were two guys and one woman. They seemed to be arguing about something. Knowing that is was wrong, Rin decided to listen in.

"Don't be an idiot Baron!" the woman snapped. "We have to find those keys!"

"How do we even know those keys are here Elizabeth?" Baron asked in the same tone as her.

"We know one of those keys are here because the signal appeared here idiot!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Stop calling me an idiot!" Baron yelled.

"I'll will when you stop being one."

"Both of you stop," the other man ordered.

Both adults quite down. Rin looked closely at the group. The man that ordered them to quite down had short white hair and was wearing a matching white suit with purple trims. The woman had long curly hair and wore a pink dress that had a lot of bows on it. Rin noticed that the woman also wore a tiara on her head. She wondered if she was a princess or if it went with her clothes. The other man had big muscles on him. He had short messy black hair and he wore a pair of jeans that were ripped, a white T-shirt, and a jacket that had no sleeves.

"Who died and made you boss Aster?" Baron mumbled under his breath.

Aster sighed. He would never understand why he had to team up with a neanderthal and a spoiled woman. He glanced over at Rin's direction. He slowly pulled out a Pokéball.

"If the two of you stop arguing for a second you would have noticed that we have a guest," Aster said.

"Huh?" the two questioned.

"Let me show you," Aster said. "Go Gallade!"

Rin's eyes widen in shock. A real Gallade came out of the Pokéball. The psychic and fighting time lounged at Rin. She nearly got her head caught off by the male-only Pokémon. Realizing that it wouldn't be wise staying here, Rin started to run away.

"When did she get here?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I don't know," Baron answered.

"If you two are just going to sit there," Aster started, "then I guess I'll handle the girl."

"Hold on a second!" Elizabeth yelled. "I'm gonna silence this girl!"

"Fine then," Aster said returning Gallade. "Baron come on."

"Don't mess this up," Baron said to Elizabeth.

The two men walked away from Elizabeth. This left the woman angry at the two. They could at least wait for her.

"Men," she mumbled. "Toge let's go!"

The Pokémon named Toge was a Togekiss. The dual type Pokémon popped out of her Pokéball. She lowered herself so that Elizabeth could get on. Elizabeth wasn't worried about the girl. She was still I'm her pajamas and didn't seem like she had any Pokémon on her.

Rin was grateful that she is the fastest runner out of all of the muse member. She hasn't seen the mysterious group. While Rin was running, she heard a familiar voice. It wasn't the voice of one of her friends. The person who she heard had blond hair and seemed to be in a hurry.

"Watch out!" he yelled a little too late.

The two collided head-on. The blond boy was not happy that he ran into someone right after he warned them. He jumped back up to feet. He was about to yell at Rin until he saw a Togekiss flying towards them.

"What the-"

"Toge use Shadow Ball!" Elizabeth ordered.

Toge formed a ball that seems to be made out of shadows and other dark things. Toge then preceded to hit the ball with her wing. Rin pushed Barry out of the attack's path.

"Don't miss Toge!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Hey watch it!" Barry yelled. "I should fine you!"

"It's really is you-nya," Rin said.

"Go Empoleon!" Barry yelled.

Barry threw out one of his Pokéballs. Rin watched as a large navy blue penguin appeared from the Pokémon. The water and steel type Pokémon was waiting for Barry's commands. Before Barry could say an attack, Toge started to fly higher into the air.

"This is too much trouble," Elizabeth said. "I just doubled my target."

"Where do you think you're going?" Barry asked.

"Hey, girl you better not had heard anything," Elizabeth said as she flew away.

The group watched as the blond woman leave. Once she was out of eyesight, Barry let out a yell. She didn't answer his question. Barry then turns to Rin. She would have to answer his questions.

"So you're really Barry then!" Rin exclaimed. "So cool!"

"Well I am pretty cool," Barry agreed. "Wait that's beside the point! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Rin answered. "I just woke up here."

"How can you just wake up here?" Barry asked.

"Well last night I was spending the night at a friends house and then I ended up here-nya," Rin said.

Barry crossed his arms and sighed. He had to believe the girl. She was just chased by some strange woman. Barry then thought of something. She knew who he was, but she says that she wasn't from here.

"How do you know who I am then?" Barry asked.

"Because Pokémon is a show, game, and manga in my world," Rin answered. "You're one of my favorite rivals-nya."

Barry had a big grin on his face. He was that popular in her world. Well, of course, he is a great Pokémon trainer. He then had a great idea.

"Let's get you a Pokémon," he said.

"What?"

"Yeah, we're right next to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier where my dad works. He can give you a Pokémon and help you find your friend," Barry said.

"That's great there are eight of them," Rin said. "Wait a minute why can't you get me a Pokémon?"

"Because that's not my job," Barry answered.

"You're just lazy," Rin sighed.

"Don't call me lazy or I'll fine you a million dollars!" Barry yelled. "Now hurry up it's going to take up a day to get there."

"A day!"

"Well yeah since I don't know how long you're going to take catching a Pokémon," Barry said.

"Really! You're the best Barry-nya!" Rin yelled as she hugged him.

"I know."

 **End of Day 1 Rin version**

Trivia ~ Rin version ~  
\- main color is yellow  
\- close with Hanayo  
\- she is part of the mini group lily white  
\- charm point is her cute and shapely butt


	4. Maki

**Day 1 Maki version**

"I must be dreaming," Maki said to herself.

The red head was sitting down on a bench in the middle of a park. She saw weird creatures running around either by themselves or with people. Maki recognized some of them from the games the others were playing last night.

"This has to be a dream," Maki said.

Maki started to pull her nightgown down. She couldn't believe, even if it was a dream, that she was wearing her nightgown. Some people would give her a stare, but most were on their way to a contest of some sort.

"I wish that I would hurry up and wake up," Maki sighed.

"What are you doing out here dressed like that?"

Maki looked up to see a dark skin girl with a large amount of hair in front of her. A small green dinosaur-like monster popped out of her head. This startled Maki a little. Why would she keep a dinosaur there?

"Uh."

"Are you ok?" the girl questioned.

Maki decided that she was done dreaming. She pinched herself in order to wake up. She looked up to still see the girl and her dinosaur. This couldn't be happening. She just pinched herself, but she wasn't waking up.

"I'm just... confused," Maki answered.

"Well it's not smart to wear a nightgown outside," the girl said. "Isn't that right Axew?"

"Axew," the dinosaur said.

"Oh my god," Maki said to herself. "I'm in Pokémon."

"What?" the girl questioned.

Maki started to look around for her friends. She knew that she wouldn't be able to find them. She has been sitting on this bench for over an hour. If anyone of them were here they would be long gone by now.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked again.

"Can you tell me where I am?" Maki asked.

"You're at Johto's National Park," she answered.

"Now what is Johto?"

"Did you hit your head or something? Only a little kid wouldn't know the region that they're in."

"Who are you calling kid!?" Maki snapped.

"Axew ew," Axew said.

He was trying to calm down the two girls. He successfully managed to do that. Maki crossed her legs while his trainer, Iris, crossed her arms. It's only when a cold breeze came blowing by did they move.

"Are you not cold?" Iris asked.

"No!"

Another cold breeze blew by.

"Y-yes."

"Why don't you change clothes?"

"I don't have any," Maki answered.

"Then we're just gonna have to get you some," Iris said. "Come on Axew."

"W-wait a minute!" Maki yelled.

Iris grabbed Maki's hand and started running off towards the city. Maki tried to break free from her grip, but Iris never let go. She had really strong grip.

The girls plus Axew made it to a department store that was in a nearby city. Maki looked around questioningly. She didn't understand what was going on. The building was filled with clothing, stuff animals, weird looking rocks, and medicines that she never saw before.

"I'm really in Pokémon," Maki mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iris asked.

Maki let out a few nervous chuckles. She had no idea what to say to her. Does she tell her that she's just a fictional character? It's not like she'll believe her.

"None of this should be real," Maki answered. "I'm not supposed to be here."

Iris and Axew looked at the red head. They glanced at each other. They wondered if she sane. Maki noticed the way that they looked at her.

"I'm not crazy!" Maki yelled.

Iris thought over what she said. She did notice that the Pokémon were acting unusual last night. Even her own Pokémon were acting out. Iris thought about everything that she had been through on her journey. Meeting someone from another world isn't the weirdest thing that had happened to her.

"I believe you," Iris said.

"Thank you," Maki said.

"Oh yeah, here are your clothes."

Iris handed Maki clothes that she had picked out. Maki grabbed the clothes and walked into the dressing room. While she was getting dress, the two girls were having a conversation.

"Is there anyone else that came with you?" Iris asked.

"I highly doubt that I'm the only one," she answered. "I was with my friends last night, so they might be here somewhere."

"How much do you know about this world?"

"Nothing really."

"Well that's about to change," Iris said. "There's a bug catching contest you can sigh up for."

"B-bug?" Maki repeated.

"Yeah, and you can use Axew."

"Hold on a minute," Maki said.

She stepped out of the dressing room. In her hand was her nightgown, her new outfit mainly consists of the color red.

"Why do I need a Pokémon?" Maki asked.

"Because that's the best way to learn about Pokémon," Iris explained.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Maki sighed.

"Then let's go-"

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"You drag me all the way here yet you don't know my name," Maki sighed.

"Hey, you don't know my name either," Iris replied.

"Fair enough. My name is Maki. Maki Nishikino."

"Well my name's Iris and this is my buddy Axew."

"Well let's hurry to this contest," Maki said.

"Let me pay for your clothes first," Iris reminded.

After checking out, the girls headed back to the park. Iris sighed Maki up for the contest that was about to start. She then proceeded to give her a few Pokéballs and Axew's Pokéball.

"Now remember that you have to bring a Pokémon health down before you try and capture it."

"I got it," Maki said.

"Good luck you two." I'll be in the audience."

Iris waved them goodbye. Maki sighed and looked down at Axew.

"Well, Mr. Dinosaur let's go get us a Pokémon."

"Axew!"

Maki went outside and line up with the others. The main rule was that if you catch a Pokémon you could keep it, but if you catch more than one you could only get one.

"Now let's begin!" the announcer yelled.

The other ran off in different directions leaving Maki and Axew by themselves. Maki picked up Axew and started walking in a direction that no one went to.

"Do you know what Pokémon we should get?" Maki asked.

"Axew xew," Axew replied.

"I can't understand you," Maki sighed.

Maki was walking through a patch of grass when a large bee-like Pokémon came out. This did not sit well with Maki. When she saw the creature she ran away running. This happens a lot. Up in the stands, Iris let out a sigh.

"She can't be afraid of everything."

"Is that your friend?" a dark skinned teen asked.

"Yeah," Iris answered. "She's using my Pokémon to catch her own."

"So she's a beginner?"

"You can say that."

"My name's Brock by the way," he said. "I'm a Pokémon Doctor."

"Iris. A soon to be dragon type master."

Back to Maki

Maki was currently taking a break from all of her running. She knew the contest was about to be over, yet she hasn't caught a single thing. Axew looked up at her sadly.

"I want to catch something," she said to herself.

Maki stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. She decided that the next thing she saw she would catch it. She just hoped it wouldn't be too terrifying.

"Come and get me!" she yelled.

Something did jump out. Maki was amazing at the creature in front of her. The Pokémon was tall and red. It also seemed to have wings.

"Scizor," it growled.

"Now want did Iris say to do?"

"Xew!"

Maki looked down at Axew. Iris's advice came back to her. She had to weaken the Pokémon first.

"Ok! Let's go!"

"Axew!" Axew yelled.

He blew out a blue fire. The flames started to take the form of a dragon (Dragon Rage). This when Maki realized that Axew wasn't a dinosaur but a dragon.

"Wow," Maki whispered.

The Scizor dodged the attack with ease. The red started to create copies of itself (Double Team). It started to freak out both Maki and Axew. They couldn't tell which one is the real one. Scizor then started to control the wind and attack them with it (Razor Wind).

"I gotta think," Maki said to herself. "Axew try to use that fire breath again, but this time on all of them."

Axew nodded. He blew out another blue flame dragon from his mouth. This time the attack managed to hit.

"Now attack again!" Maki ordered.

Axew ran up to the dazed Pokémon. His claws started to glow purple (Dragon Claw). He attacks the dual type Pokémon. Scizor was really out of it now. Maki decided it would be the perfect time to throw the ball that Iris gave her.

"Go!" she yelled.

She hit Scizor in the head with the Pokéball. Maki was shocked when it was absorbed into the ball. She wondered how it did that. She was about to pick up the Pokéball until it started shaking. She waited till it calmed down so that she could pick it up.

"That was harder then I thought," Maki said.

"Xew," Axew added.

"Stop catching!" the announcer yelled over the loudspeaker. "Everyone to the front!"

Maki made her way up along with Axew. Once she got there, she listens to what the announcer had to say. She was very surprised that she won. It seemed like that the Pokémon that she caught was rare. After everything was over, Maki and Axew made their way back to Iris.

"You two did great!"

"Thanks."

"It's a shame that Jordan won with a Caterpie."

"I'm just glad I got out of there alive," Maki mumbled.

Axew jumped into Iris's arms. He then proceeded to climb into her hair. Maki looked over to the guy next to Iris.

"Hello I'm Brock a Pokémon Doctor," he greeted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Maki."

"Brock use to travel with one of my friends back in the day. He said that he'll help us find your missing friends," Iris exclaimed.

"Fine," Maki sighed.

"Then let's go we can camp out for the night," Iris said.

"Camp?" Maki questioned.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Brock asked.

"No. It's just a city is right there," Maki explained.

"We already know that your friends aren't there," Iris said.

"Fine then."

"Then let's go!" Iris yelled.

"Why couldn't this be a dream?" Maki grumbled.

 **End of Day 1 Maki version**

Trivia ~ Maki version ~

\- is the composer of Muse

\- main color is red

\- she is part of the mini group BiBi

\- charm points are her beauty and overflowing intelligence

~ Author's note ~

Thank you Donny Donster for your nice review.


	5. Hanayo

**Day 1 Hanayo version**

Hanayo had no clue about what was going on. She woke up in front of a train station. She wanted to ask someone what was going on, but no one heard her soft voice.

"What is?"

She noticed that some of the people had Pokémon with them. She didn't understand this. She might have played too much Pokémon last night. This couldn't be happening. Hanayo jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around to see a pair that she recognized.

"Are you ok?" a girl asked.

"Great job May," a boy sighed, "you scared her."

"Sorry," May apologized.

"W-what?" Hanayo stuttered.

"Are you ok?" May asked again.

"I don't know," Hanayo answered.

"Well were heading into LaRousse City or leaving it?" the boy asked.

"LaRousse?" Hanayo repeated.

"Maybe she has amnesia Drew."

"That could be a possibility," he said. "Do you know what your name is?"

"Hanayo Koizumi."

"Well at least she knows her name," Drew said.

"Isn't that the first thing they forget?" May asked.

"I don't know," Drew answered.

"So you don't know everything," May teased.

"Don't start."

"Is this really happening?" Hanayo wondered.

"Maybe we should bring her to Officer Jenny," May said.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," Drew agreed.

"Wait," Hanayo started, "I don't where my friends are."

"So you didn't come here alone?" Drew questioned.

"When I went to sleep they were with me," Hanayo explained.

"Then when you woke up they were gone," Drew finished.

"They don't sound like very good friends," May commented.

"Don't say that about them!" Hanayo yelled. "They're my best friends! We have been through a lot together!"

Hanayo instantly covered her mouth. May was taken aback by her outburst. She didn't think that she would that offended. May herself have been offended if someone talked bad about her friends, but it seemed like that her friends abandoned her.

"Sorry. I just don't know what's going on and everything looks exactly like the show," Hanayo said hyperventilating.

"In the show?" May repeated.

"What do you mean by that?" Drew asked.

"Well..."

"Next stop LaRousse City!" a robotic voice announced.

"Drew we're gonna miss the train!" May yelled.

"Then come on!"

"Maybe your friends are there," May said.

Hanayo nodded and followed after them. She knew that LaRousse was Drew's hometown. She also knows that the city is very technologically advanced compared to the rest of the region.

"Hanayo I'm sorry that I talked bad about your friends. I didn't know," May apologized.

"It's ok. I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

There was a loud ding signaling that the train had made it to LaRousse City. Hanayo knew that when they got off a robot would take a picture of her since this was her first time here.

"Come on," Drew said.

As they walked out, a robot flew towards them. Hanayo knew that this was about to happen, but still, her shyness got the better of her. She made a shy smile and was blushing. She thought that should be used to this by now.

"Say cheese," the robot said.

"C-cheese."

The robot took the picture. A card came out of the robot. It told Hanayo to take it which she did. Even though it was a robot, Hanayo thanked it and bowed. May and Drew smiled at this. They realized how sweet of a girl she is.

"Now don't lose that," Drew warned.

"I won't," Hanayo reinsured.

"I think we should head to my house so that you can explain what you meant about this show," Drew said.

"After we go shopping," May said.

"What?"

"Well we don't want her to walk around in her pajamas," May explained.

"I'm fine," Hanayo said. "I don't want to bother you."

"It's no problem," May said. "I know the way."

"We can do that later May," Drew said.

"This is more important Drew."

"I shouldn't expect you to see the bigger picture," Drew sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May questioned.

"Aw, the lovebirds are fighting."

The three turned around to see a man dressed mainly in green with purple hair next to a woman with a woman with pinkish hair.

"We are not lovebirds!" May yelled.

Drew rolled his eyes at the man. He didn't want to respond to his nonsense.

"Don't worry May he's only messing with you," the woman said.

Hanayo unconsciously hid behind May. The man noticed her immediately. He had a slightly sinister smile on his face.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"H-hanayo."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Hanayo. My name is Solidad and this is Harley," the woman said. "Are you a coordinator too?"

"No," Hanayo answered.

"I thought this was going to be a coordinator only vacation," Harley groaned.

"When we first saw her she seemed lost," May explained. "So we're going help her find her friends."

"That's very nice of you two," Solidad said.

"So we have a lost little girl on our hands," Harley said.

"I hope I don't become a bother to you all," Hanayo said.

"But first I want to know what you meant earlier," Drew said.

"What happened earlier?" Solidad asked.

"Care to explain Hanayo."

"Alright."

Hanayo started to explain to them that she wasn't from their world and that she got separated from her friends. She then went into detail about how Pokémon was an anime show, video game, and a manga. Drew wasn't buying the story while Solidad was trying to make sense of the story. Harley just liked knowing that he was famous in another world.

"Maybe it was a legendary Pokémon that took you and your friends here," May said.

"You believe her?" Drew questioned.

"Yeah," May replied. "Weird things use to happen to me all the time when I traveled with Ash."

"If this is all true give us an example of something only one of use would know," Solidad said.

"I'll try," Hanayo said.

She thought hard about what it would be. She then thought of something that only May would. It happened in one of the movies.

"Robots once took over the city and the Pokémon Deoxys and Rayquaza also fought here. Ash and Tory had to stop them."

"What?" Solidad questioned.

"Looks like we got an imaginative one here," Harley joked. "What else happened an aura master appeared?"

"Actually one did," May said, "but he was a Lucario."

"What?!"

"Did all of that happened May?" Solidad asked.

"Yeah, it happened the first time we came here, but the Lucario was at a different place."

"How did I not know about this?" Drew asked himself.

"I think we should postpone our vacation till we figure out what's going on," Solidad said.

"What!?" Harley screamed.

"We have to help her find her friends and get back home," she explained. "I do think however it would be better if we split up and search."

"They could be in different regions," Harley said, "you guys will never find them."

"You're exaggerating," Solidad said.

"I don't know about them, but I'm still taking my vacation," Harley thought bitterly.

"I say we talk more about this at my house," Drew said.

"What about Hanayo's clot-"

"We can get her some clothes there May," Drew interrupted.

"Then after that, we can find you a Pokémon to use Hanayo," May said.

"Excuse me?"

"Every trainer needs a Pokémon," May explained.

Hanayo didn't know what to think. She from the time she woke up she had one surprise after another. Hanayo's head started to fill itself with different possibly Pokémon she could have.

"Well excuse me I think that I'll start my search now," Harley said.

"Now that's the spirit," Solidad cheered.

"Bye bye!"

Harley walked away from the group. The rest of them headed their way to Drew's house that was on outskirts of town.

"I hope the others are ok," Hanayo whispered.

"Don't worry we'll find them," May reinsured.

 **End of Day 1 Hanayo version**

Trivia ~ Hanayo version ~

\- she is the closest with Rin

\- she is the 2nd smartest in the group when it comes to idol history

\- her main color is green

\- her charm points are her soft cheeks


	6. Kotori

**Day 1 Kotori version**

Kotori walked through a town that she never been to before. She had read a sigh earlier that said that the town was called Nuvema Town. It was a rather peaceful town and everyone seemed to be nice. The only thing that she didn't understand was why there were Pokémon here. She pinched herself three times to see if she was dreaming. The only thing that she got out of it was three bruises.

"I wonder where Honoka and Umi are."

Kotori continued to walk around the city. She didn't mind being in an unknown city, but she wished that her friends were with her. As she continued her walk through the city, Kotori noticed floating ice cream cone next to a blond boy.

"You're so cute!" Kotori squealed.

Kotori grabbed the floating cone and gave it a big hug. The ice cream and the boy was shocked that she did that. Shock soon became an irritation for the boy. He grabbed the float dessert from Kotori's arms.

"You can't do that!" he snapped.

"Aw, don't worry you're cute too."

"That's not what I mean!"

"I didn't know ice creams can float here," Kotori said.

"It's basic knowledge that ice cream can't float," the boy said. "This is a Vanillite."

"Is it called Vanillite because it's vanilla flavored?" Kotori asked.

The boy looked at Kotori. He couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. What he didn't know was that Vanillite was shaking its head. There were many different variations of Vanillites.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"My name is Kotori. What's yours?"

Before he had a chance to answer, an older woman came up to them. The woman looked similar to Trip when it came to looks. Trip let out a sigh when he saw her. Kotori greeted the woman.

"Trippy!" she yelled.

"Arceus why?" he said under his breath.

"Trippy who's your friend?" she asked.

"She is not my friend mother," he answered.

"Now what have I said about being mean to girls," she scolded.

"It's ok ma'am," Kotori said.

"You see Trippy she's a nice girl," the woman said.

"Stop calling me Trippy! It's Trip!"

"Why are you so mean to me Trippy?"

"Mother leave!"

"Fine," Trip's mom sighed. "Oh yeah darling, why are still wearing your pajamas?"

"I don't really know," Kotori answered.

"Well, here I just went shopping."

Trip's mom gave Kotori a large shopping bag full of clothes. After that Trip pushed his mother away, she was too much for him. She pouted for a minute but then had a great idea to get back at him.

"Trippy why don't you let your girlfriend go to a new region with you?"

"Girlfriend?" Kotori questioned.

"Leave!" Trip yelled.

Trip's mother giggled at her son's misfortune. She walked off leaving them alone. Trip looked at Kotori. He didn't want to do this, but he had to.

"Do you want to go to another region with me?" he asked.

"Wha?"

"My mom is not gonna let this go until I ask you," he explained.

Kotori thought it over for a minute. She had no clue where her friends are and she was in a strange land. It would be better if she looked for them with someone who knew about the world.

"Ok."

"Good," Trip replied. "After you get dressed we can get some tickets."

"Ok, I also have a favor for you Trip."

"I don't know where my friends are, so I wanted to know if you'll help me find them."

"Sure just hurry up I want to to leave today," Trip said. He wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

Kotori ran into a public restroom that was near them. As she got done getting dressed, Kotori noticed a small ball in the bag. She pressed the button on the ball. A small bird popped out the ball.

"Swablu?" the little bird squecked.

"You're so cute," Kotori complemented.

"Blu!" Swablu cried.

Swablu started to fly around Kotori. The small bird started to sing which made Kotori giggled.

"You would make a good idol."

"Swablu?" Swablu questioned.

"An idol sings and dances for people," Kotori explained.

"Blu! Swablu!"

"Do you want to do that?" Kotori asked.

Swablu nodded. The bird decided to take a rest on Kotori's head. She didn't mind. Kotori patted Swablu on the head as she walked out the restroom.

"I think I'll call you Blueberry."

"Swablu!" Blueberry sang.

"Trip!" Kotori yelled.

Trip was no where in sight. She wondered where the young blond could have run off to. She decided to wait for him to come back since he promised that he'll help her. After half an hour later, Kotori decided to walk around the park.

"Maybe he's around here somewhere," Kotori thought.

Blueberry started tweeting as they came across a crowd of people. Kotori wondered what was going on so, she decided to check it out. She was surprised to see Trip battling another person. The Pokémon that Trip was using looked like a big green snake.

"Swa," Blueberry said in a bored tone.

"Don't you like battling Blueberry?" Kotori asked.

Blueberry nodded her head no. Kotori wanted to cheer on Trip, but Blueberry didn't want to be here. To be honest, Trip probably didn't want to be cheered on.

"Why don't we practice dancing with each other?" Kotori asked.

"Swablu!"

Kotori found some space for them to practice. It was still close to the crowd, so when Trip got finished he could get her. Kotori pulled out her phone that came with her for some reason. She tried calling everyone earlier, but she couldn't connect with anyone.

"Alright follow me," Kotori said.

Blueberry nodded. Kotori took a deep breath before she hit the play button. She started to sing and dance along with the song. Blueberry flew around her singing along with her.

Blueberry Train

(Written by Hata Aki , composed by Masuda Tatsuyuki, and arranged by Miura SeiTrain)

It's beginning to run, the Berry Berry Train

Sweet and sour

Mr. Mirror, please teach me

Make me as cute as you can!

All girls worry about this

For now, fashion is max priority!

Leave it on? Take it off? I take a turn around

Does the ribbon look good in my hair?

Yan yan, I'm going to be late!

Oh no, dash to the station!

Will I start my first date off with an apology?

Yan yan, that would be bad!

Oh no, train, please hurry!

This uneasy feeling is sour, Blueberry Train

Mr. Clock, please listen to me

Please stop ticking, just for a little bit

It's an excuse all girls give

It's inevitable for the sake of looking pretty

Open it? Or maybe not? Repeating that in my head

Fiddling with the button on my chest

Really, I thought about it a lot

There's no time to reconsider!

It would be the worst to keep my promised date waiting!

Really, I'm hesitating too much

Is it too late to reconsider?

I'm hoping that you'll be a little late, Blueberry Train

Yan yan, I'm going to be late!

Oh no, dash to the station!

Will I start my first date off with an apology?

Yan yan, that would be bad!

Oh no, train, please hurry!

This uneasy feeling is sour, Blueberry Train

Really, I thought about it a lot

There's no time to reconsider!

It would be the worst to keep my promised date waiting!

Really, I'm hesitating too much

Is it too late to reconsider?

I'm hoping that you'll be a little late, Blueberry Train

After the song was over, Kotori and Blueberry heard clapping. They saw that everyone that was watching the battle were watching them. Trip also watched the performance. He even took pictures of her. Kotori bowed the crowd and Blueberry did the same thing afterwards.

"Thank you," Kotori said.

A woman with a microphone and a man with a camera soon came up to her. Kotori should be use to this, but she was still surprised at them coming up to her.

"Can I help you?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind of course," the woman said.

"I don't mind."

"Ok good. My name Cassandra from Unova Today and I wanted to know more about you, your Pokémon, and your performance."

"Well my name is Kotori Minami, this is Blueberry, and the song is called Blueberry Train."

"Now what gave you the idea to write that song?" Cassandra asked.

"Well I'm apart of a group called Muse. We kinda lost each other, but my friend Maki writes all the songs that we sing."

"Amazing! There are more to your group!"

"Yes, I'm trying to find them right now."

"Do you know where they are?" Cassandra asked.

"No but a friend and I are going to look for them. Excuse me."

Kotori grabbed Trip's hand and ran out of the park. They were going to miss there plane if they don't hurry. Trip looked up at Blueberry, who was flying above them.

"I guess Mom gave her that to," he thought.

"Um, Trip."

"Yeah?"

"Where's the airport?"

"Am I gonna have to teach you all the basics" Trip sighed.

"Kotori nervously chuckled.

"If it's about Pokémon then yes."

"Arceus why?" Trip said to himself.

Trip walked Kotori to the airport. He had to show her how to return Blueberry back inside her Pokéball before they got on the plane. He plopped down onto his seat and sigh. It was going to be a long journey.

 **End of Day 1 Kotori version**

Trivia ~ Kotori version ~

\- helps makes clothing for the performances

\- main color is grey

\- she is part of the mini group Printemps

\- her charm points are her soft droopy eyes


	7. Nozomi

**Day 1 Nozomi version**

Nozomi walked around the busy city of Virbank City. She was going in a random direction. She was following a purple hair teen. Nozomi knew that the purple haired teen didn't like that he was being followed.

"When are you going to leave?" he asked.

"When I find my friends Paul," Nozomi answered. "My spiritual powers tell me as long as I'm with you I'll find them.

Paul rolled his eyes. He continued walking through the city. Nozomi wasn't far behind. She pulled up the pants that she was wearing. Paul had given some of his clothes to wear when they met. Ever since meeting Ash, Paul started to become nicer but he was still pretty bitter about things.

"What do you mean she's not coming!?" a man yelled.

Nozomi turned her head to watch a man yell at his assistance.

"I'm sorry sir but she said that she had a better come up," the assistance said.

"What do we do now? We need a girl to play our main character."

"Hmm," Nozomi went. "I have an idea."

Nozomi grabbed Paul's arm. If he wasn't caught off guard Nozomi wouldn't be able to move him. The two of them ran over to the director and his assistance.

"Can I help you?" the director asked.

"I can be your main character," Nozomi said.

"What!? You can't be serious!" the director yelled. "I need someone who has talent."

"Alright then I hope you will be able to find your girl soon," Nozomi said. "Let's go, Paul."

The two of them walked a couple of feet. The director thought everything over for a second. He called out to Nozomi and Paul.

"Wait a minute!" he yelled.

"Yes?"

"Fine, you can be the main character. You better be ready to work hard because we only have today to do this."

The man walked into one of the studios. The assistance bowed to the two teens.

"Please follow me," he said before walking off right after the director.

Nozomi and Paul did as they were told. Paul glanced over at Nozomi. He knew that she could be a bit manipulative. The only reason he was with her was that she threatened to do the same thing that she did to him when they first met. Paul's face blushed at the thought. He hated thinking about it.

"Why did you do this?" Paul asked.

"My friends and I were brought together by a performance," Nozomi said. "I believe if I do this we will meet again."

 **Crash!**

"What was that?" the director asked.

"I don't know sir?" the assistance answered.

 **Crash!**

The four of them ran into the building where the movie was being made. They were shocked to see that a wild Pokémon was causing all the trouble. Nozomi and Paul recognized it as an Absol. The director turned to them.

"Isn't one of you a trainer? Do something!"

"Ninjask stand by for battle," Paul ordered.

A bug popped out of Paul's Pokéball. The bug looked similar to a ninja. This was probably why it was named after one.

"Sol!" Absol yelled.

Absol jumped off the crates that he was standing on. He looked at Paul and Nozomi. Paul pulled Nozomi behind him. Since she had no Pokémon, Paul thought she would only be in the way.

"Ninjask use Fury Cutter!" Paul ordered.

Ninjask used it's speed to its advantage. The flying bug's forearms glow crimson. Absol didn't even see the move coming. Absol however recovered quickly and used Razor Wind.

"Sol!" Absol yelled.

The dark type started to use nonstop Razor Wind. Ninjask had to use Protect in order to keep Paul and Nozomi safe. The director and his assistance weren't on the bug's mind.

"Where did an Absol come from anyway?" the director asked.

"I don't know sir," the assistance answered.

Absol started to run around the building. He kept knocking things over as he did.

"Ninjask use Fury Cutter again."

Ninjask nodded. The speedy bug type zoomed towards Absol. Absol took this opportunity to jumped down in front of a young woman. Ninjask immediately stopped.

"Absol is using that woman as bait," assistance said.

"Ninjask can't attack now," Paul said.

Absol used Razor Wind again to attack Ninjask. While the bug was recovering, Absol ran towards Paul and Nozomi. Paul pulled Nozomi even further behind him.

"Absol!" Absol roared.

The dark type made multiple copies of itself. The Absol clones circled the two of them. Neither one of them couldn't tell which one was the real one. Absol then used Quick Attack to speed up and grab Nozomi.

"Get back here!" Paul yelled.

Absol jumped on top of a stack of crates. He let Nozomi down and faced the mess that he made. Nozomi looked down. She was surprised at the message that Absol created.

"I guess we're more alike then I thought," Nozomi said sadly.

Ninjask popped up from behind Absol. It used Fury Cutter once again on the dark type. Nozomi had to put herself in front of Ninjask to stop it from hurting Absol anymore.

"Please stop," Nozomi said.

She looked down the crates again. Paul looked up at her. He wondered what was going on up there. He couldn't see because they were up high.

"You need to see this," Nozomi said.

After Paul climb up to their level, the two humans looked at Absol's mess. Paul was surprised, but he hid it well. He had seen a Pokémon talk before, but he was surprised that Absol had created a message in human for them to read.

"Someone started the chaos," Nozomi started.

"But pinned it on Absol," Paul finished.

"Sol," Absol said.

Nozomi patted Absol's head.

"Sorry for attacking you," Nozomi apologized.

Absol rubbed his head against Nozomi. Nozomi felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to find Paul was giving her a Pokéball.

"Here."

Nozomi took the Pokéball and pressed it against Absol. The ball wiggled a little in her hand. After it stops Nozomi smiled.

"We'll help each other out," she whispered.

"Hey come down here!" the director yelled. "Help us clean this up so that we can shoot!"

In the shadows, a pair of twins were talking on a phone. One twin was male and he wore a black hoodie with a pair of black short shorts. His long midnight black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and his nail and toe polish matched the color of his hair. The other twin was a female. She had much shorter hair than her brother and she also had some white in it. She wore a long dress that covered all of her legs and arms. She was currently holding a Phantump in her arms.

"Yo! Calling home base!" the boy yelled.

"I hear you clearly so don't yell!" a voice yelled.

The person on the other side of the sound similar to the boy in sense of age. The boy let out giggled. The one on the other end started to get agitated.

"What do you want Ren?"

"Aw, Come on Yus. Why do you always have to be mean to me?"

"Yusei. My name is Yusei."

The girl tugged Ren's hair a little. He glanced at her and sighed.

"Well it seems like our plan to mess with Pokéstar Studios was a failure," he said. "I think that Absol tipped them off a little."

"Well, Absol wouldn't if you didn't decide to play in my lab!" Yusei yelled.

"Come on Yus. You now I love to be near you."

"Layla."

The girl kicked Ren in his boy area. Ren fell to the ground. He was on the verge of tears.

"You think that he'll be used to this," Layla thought.

"You two just hurry and make it back," Yusei said before ending the call.

Layla started to drag her brother away. As she walked she thought back over at the message Absol gave to that girl.

Bad humans took away friends

 **End of Day 1 Nozomi version**

Trivia ~ Nozomi version ~  
\- her main color is purple  
\- she is part of the mini group lily whites  
\- she came up with the band name in the anime  
\- her charm point is her bust


	8. Eli

**Day 1 Eli version**

Eli woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding. She was in a large bed in a what seems to be a nurse's room. She looked around the room to give her any clues about what happened to her.

"Snow?" she questioned.

Eli looked out the window to see that snow was everywhere. It wasn't time for it to snow yet. There was a knock on the door. She wondered if she should tell whoever there to come in or not.

"Are you awake yet?" a girl asked as she walked in.

Eli looked at the girl. She was a red head. She wasn't the only one. Behind her were two other girls. On had black hair tied in pigtails and the other had long blue hair.

"Pip?"

Eli looked down to see that a blue penguin and a cat was coming in as well. She didn't know why, but all of them seemed familiar to her.

"Good you're awake," the red head said.

"You had us worried there," the black hair girl said.

"Thank goodness that you're alright," the blue hair girl said.

"Where am I?" Eli asked

"You're at the trainer school in Snowpoint City," the blue hair girl said.

"Miss Senior found you outside in the snow," the red head said.

"Who is Miss Senior?" Eil asked.

"That's me," the black hair girl said. "I'm better known as Candice. I'm the gym leader of this city."

"Gym leader?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Dawn and this is Piplup," the blue hair girl introduced.

"Did you see anyone else with me?" Eli asked.

"No," Candice answered, "was there someone with you?"

"I was with my friends last night," Eli said.

"Can you remember what do you with them last night?" Zoey asked.

Eli started to rub her head. She was trying to remember what happened last night. She got up from the bed and looked around.

"We were all talking and Honoka brought some of her Pokémon things out."

"What happened next?" Dawn asked.

"We were all either watching, playing, or reading Pokémon from different regions."

"Alright," Zoey said. "What were you doing?"

"I was watching a random episode where they were in..."

"In where?" Dawn asked.

Eli looked at the girls. To make sure that she wasn't dreaming, Eil pinched herself. The Sinnoh natives looked at her confused.

"Is there something wrong Miss?" Candice asked.

"You're not disappearing," Eli said.

"Why would we?" Dawn asked.

"This can't be happening," Eli said to herself.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"You shouldn't be here," Eli said. "I shouldn't be here!"

"Maybe you lay down some more," Dawn advised.

"No you don't understand where I come from you aren't real," Eli said.

"How can we not exist?" Zoey asked.

Eli started to explain to the natives about how they exist in her world. Zoey and Candice thought that she was talking crazy because she was found outside in the snow. Dawn was the only one taking her seriously.

"Maybe you should lay down," Zoey advised.

"I know this sounds unbelievable, but you have to believe me."

"Maybe you're saying these things because you're hungry," Candice thought.

Eli sighed. It seemed that no matter what she said they wouldn't believe her.

"What is your name?" Dawn asked.

"Eli Ayase," she answered.

"Eli I believe you," she said.

"Really?!" they all questioned.

"I been through a lot in my journey," Dawn said. "I understand that the weirdest things happen but no need to worry. I can help you find your way back."

"Thank you," Eli said.

"Pip! Pip! Lup!"

"Alright, Piplup I'll get you something to eat," Dawn laughed.

"Yeah, it is about lunch time isn't it?" Candice thought aloud.

"Are you ready Glameow?" Zoey asked.

"May I come?" Eil asked.

"Of course," Candice laughed. "Maybe we can teach you little more about Pokémon while you're here."

"Thank you," Eli bowed.

The girls walked throughout the school. Eli saw different types of Pokémon running around with both adults and children. Everyone seemed so happy. Maybe she should ask for a Pokémon on his own.

"Maybe this is why that like Pokémon so much," Eli thought.

 **End of Day 1 Eli version**

Trivia ~ Eli version ~  
\- she is close to Nozomi  
\- her main color is ice blue/cerulean  
\- she is the center of the mini group BiBi  
\- she works on the groups dances


	9. Umi

**Day 1 Umi version**

Freaking out. This is what Umi was currently doing. She was in middle of a city that she barely remembers. It wasn't a city that she been through, but a city that she saw on television with Honoka. She believed the city was called Cerulean City.

"What's happening!?" Umi yelled.

"Like is there something wrong?" a woman asked.

Umi turned around to see three women. She guessed that they were sisters because they looked alike except for the hair. Umi nodded her head yes.

"I don't know where to go," Umi answered.

"If you're looking for a clothing store there's one like over there," the one with blue hair said.

"It's not that ma'am-"

"Oh don't call us ma'am," the pink haired woman interrupted.

"It like makes us feel old and stuff," the blond said.

"Sorry," Umi apologized.

"Daisy! Violet! Lily!" a red head yelled. "Want for me!"

A red head ran up to them. Umi noticed that she was holding multiple bags. She tried setting some down on the ground, but the woman with pink hair yelled at her.

"Don't drop our bags Misty," Lily scolded.

"Why do I have to carry all of your guy's bags?" Misty asked.

"Like stop complaining. We asked you if you wanted something," Violet said.

"Whatever," Misty grumbled.

"Excuse me," Umi started, "aren't you the gym leader here."

"Are you challenger?" Misty asked.

"Well, you see I-"

"Have to go!" Misty yelled.

She shoved the bags in her older sisters hands. Misty then grabbed Umi's hand and started running off towards the gym. Daisy tried to call out to her younger sister, but Misty was too far away.

"It's a good thing that you came," Misty said. "I don't think that I could handle shopping with them for one more second. We can have the gym battle when we get to the gym."

"Excuse me Misty, but I don't want a battle."

"Huh? Then want did you want?"

"You see I'm not from here and I can't find my friends anywhere. I don't think that they're in the city," Umi explained.

"Do you have any way to contact them or and flying types to help you look?" Misty asked.

"There is no way that I can contact them and none of us have Pokémon," Umi answered.

"That's not good," Misty said. "It can be dangerous if they go out on their own without a Pokémon."

"Can you help me find them?" Umi asked.

"Of course. We should head to the gym. If they left we can call the different leaders to tell them to be on the look out for your friends."

"Thank you Misty."

"No problem. I am a gym leader after all."

As the two girls walked to the gym, they started to talk. Misty explained to her that she was happy that she was the gym leader also said that the job was forced onto her. If her sisters didn't leave to go on tours that she would still be traveling. Umi started to talk about her friends and how they saved their school together. She then explained that they made up a musical group.

"Muse?"

"Yes, that is our name. We perform together as a group for live shows, but we do have individual songs."

"That's amazing. Did you guys come to Kanto to debut here?"

"Actually I don't know why I'm here. I was at my friend's house then I woke up here."

"Are you saying that you were kidnapped?!"

"I don't think so."

"Where are you guys from? You never said it."

"Well umm..."

"Is there something wrong Umi?" Misty asked.

"You see I don't even understand why I'm in this world," Umi answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm from a place where you and everything else here is real."

Misty stared at Umi. She tried to understand what Umi meant. She heard about different worlds from Ash. She didn't think that she would actually meet a person from another world. Misty then thought about something.

"Wait if you didn't want to come here who brought you here?" Misty asked.

"I don't really now."

"Well at least we're here," Misty said.

The two girls walked into the water type gym. Umi was in awe at the gym. Misty has been working on the gym. She made it so that she could still battle trainers, but the field can be set up for performances faster.

"This place is amazing," Umi said.

"Thanks. I work hard to keep up the gym," Misty said.

Water Pokémon started to come out of the water to greet them. A blue and white bunny Pokémon ran up and hugged Misty and a big seahorse made a noise since she couldn't get out of the water.

"I'm back Azumarill. Seadra."

"Psy. Psy. Psy."

A yellow duck was walking over to them. He stop for a second and tilted his head. He was about to continue walking till he slipped into the pool. Misty let out a sigh.

"Gyarados," Misty called. "Save Psyduck."

A large Pokémon appeared from the water. In Gyarados's mouth was Psyduck. He dropped the duck off and decided to stay above the water. Umi noticed that there was a shell on top of his head. The shell opened up and a tongue popped out.

"Wow," Umi said.

"Yeah I have many more Pokémon, but they are probably in the aquarium."

What's that Pokémon's name?" Umi asked.

"Oh that's Shellder," Misty answered. "I fished him out a few days ago."

"And all of these are water types?" Umi questioned.

"Yup. Water types comes in different shapes and sizes."

"That's amazing," Umi said.

"I can give you one for a starter."

"Really?"

"A gym leader can give starter Pokémon to trainers and if we're going to find your friends you a Pokémon to protect you."

"Thank you Misty."

The girls then heard the doors open. They looked back to see Daisy, Violet, and Lily. The three didn't look happy. It could have been because Misty left them to carry their heavy bags themselves.

"Misty!" Daisy yelled.

"Here we go," Misty sighed.

"Why would you like leave us?" Daisy asked.

"I needed to help Umi," Misty explained.

"Well did she at least get her gym battle?" Lily asked.

"I'm not a trainer," Umi said. "I'm an idol."

"Idol?" Violet questioned.

"Yes. I perform on stage for people."

Misty noticed that her sisters were having nasty thoughts. She was about tell them off about thinking to use Umi, but Daisy got to Umi first.

"If you're like an idol then you won't mind performing here for our show in a few days right?" Daisy questioned.

"Ok," Umi replied.

She turned to Misty. She gave the water type trainer a bow.

"This will be my way of thanking you for helping me," she said.

"You're terrible Daisy," Misty said.

Daisy gave Misty a peace sigh. Misty let out a sigh. She loved her sisters, but sometimes she wondered who was the mature one.

"We should get ready then," Violet said.

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "We only have a few days left."

"Alright everyone let's practice," Daisy said as she clapped her hands.

"Right after I make a phone," Misty said.

Daisy grabbed her shirt and started to pull her away.

"Like no way Misty," Daisy started.

"Last time we were going to do a performance you like disappeared on us," Violet finished.

"Follow us... Umi right?"

"Yes. Umi Sonoda."

"We can see where you fit in the performance and some new clothes," Lily said.

"Right!"

Before she could move she felt something wet on her leg. She looked down and saw Shellder licking her leg. Umi smiled. She picked up the water type and followed the Cerulean natives.

"This is a hard shell of yours," Umi told Shellder.

"Shellder!" Shellder cried.

"I wonder if Misty will let me keep you as a starter?"

 **End of day 1 Umi version**

Trivia ~ Umi version ~  
\- she is the leader of the mini group lily white  
\- her charm point is her long black hair since childhood  
\- she is the physical trainer of the group  
\- her main color is deep blue

~ Main Character Pokémon Change ~  
Misty's Azurill to Azumarill  
Misty's Horsea to Seadra


	10. Nico

**Day 1 Nico version**

Nico was walking around a forest combing her hair with her hands. She didn't know how she got here but felt like she needed to keep up her appearance. She is an idol after all.

"This better not be a joke," Nico grumbled.

"Get back here!" a boy yelled.

Nico saw a weasel with feathers running up to her. Behind the weasel was a group of people consisting of two guys and two girls. Nico titled her head when she saw that one of the boys had a yellow mouse on his shoulders.

"Is he supposed to be-"

Before Nico could finish her sentence, the weasel climbed up onto her shoulders. The group stopped right in front of her. None of them seemed to be very happy with the weasel.

"Are you the trainer of this Sneasel," the blond boy asked.

"Trainer? Sneasel?" Nico questioned.

"Yeah this Sneasel stole from us!" the little girl yelled.

Nico tried to keep calm. She didn't understand how she got to where she was, but she knew one thing. This was either Honoka or Nozomi's fault.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," the boy with the Pikachu answered.

"I'm losing my mind," Nico thought.

"What are you going to do about your Sneasel?" the brunette asked.

"This isn't my Sneasel."

"Then whose is it?" the blond male asked.

"Is it wild?" Nico asked.

Sneasel looked at Nico. A devilish smile formed on the duel type Pokémon's face. Sneasel blew cold wind (Icy Wind) at the group. She then kicked Nico in the face before running away.

"She's getting away!" the little girl yelled.

"Not if I have anything to say about this!" Nico yelled.

She ran after Sneasel at full speed. It was one thing to steal, but to steal and leave a footprint on her face was a sin in Nico's mind.

"Come on let's help her out," Ash said.

"Right!"

Sneasel was not aware that she was being followed. She went inside of her home that was located in a cave. She pulled back some leaves that were there. The leaves were hiding berries that he stole from other Pokémon in the forest. She also had some empty Pokéballs that came in a different version than normal.

"There you are!" Nico yelled.

"Sneas!"

"Sneasel give me back my hat!" Ash yelled.

Sneasel answered Ash with an Icy Wind. They all ran for cover from the attack. Nico hid behind a large rock with the brunette. Ash was by himself while the two blonds were together.

"Serena! Clement! We have to attack together!" Ash yelled.

"Right!"

"Big brother I want to help too," the little girl said.

"Just be careful Bonnie," Clement said.

"Ok!"

"Are you ready?" Serena asked.

"I don't have any Pokémon," Nico said.

"You don't?" Serena questioned.

"I don't even understand why I'm here," Nico said.

"Pikachu use Thunderblot!"

"Bunnelby use Mud Shot!"

"Dedenne you use Thunder Shock!"

The three attacks came towards Sneasel. She took all the attacks with hesitation. A smirk appeared on her face. She raised her claws and large ice rocks appeared from the sky (Avalanche). The attack managed to knock out Dedenne and seriously injure Bunnelby. Pikachu was only scratched up a little bit.

"Are you ok Dedenne asked?" Bonnie asked.

"Ded ded."

"Bunnelby hang in there!" Clement yelled.

"Bunnelby."

"Ready to go again Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika pi!"

"I have to do something," Serena said to herself. "Go Pancham!"

Nico saw the small fighting type pop out of his Pokéball. Sneasel slowly grabbed what seemed like a claw. Nico recognized it from the games. She looked up at the sky.

"There still light," she said. "Sneasel can't evolve yet."

"Pancham use Stone Edge!" Serena yelled.

Pancham hit the ground with his hands which caused glowing rock pillars of rock to appear. Sneasel ran towards the attack. She jumped on top of each pillar with ease. Nico realized that what Sneasel was doing.

"Sneasel is trying to escape," she said.

"What?" Serena questioned.

Sneasel did a full flip in the air before landing. She gave the group smirk before leaving.

"That's one sneaky Sneasel," Bonnie commented.

"Look at all of the berries and Pokéballs she stole," Clement said.

"Guys we have to hurry and get my hat back," Ash said.

"Do you know where Sneasel is going?" Nico asked.

"Uhh.."

"That's what I thought."

"Excuse who are you?" Serena asked.

"And why are you still wearing your pajamas?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm Nico Yazawa," Nico answered proudly. "I am an idol."

"You're an idol!" Serena squealed.

"You're so pretty," Bonnie said.

"Thank you."

"Will you marry my brother?" Bonnie asked as she got on one knee.

"Bonnie!" Clement yelled.

"Sorry but an idol can't date," Nico replied.

"Aw," Bonnie replied.

"Really?" Serena asked. "Don't you want to get married?"

"We can do that when we get much older, but we are doing something that is much important now."

"We?" Serena questioned.

"Yeah. I was with my friends last night and now I'm here and I have no clue how to get home."

"Don't worry Nico we will help you after we stop Sneasel," Ash said.

"Pika!"

"But how are we going to do that?" Clement asked.

"This is the fourth time that Sneasel was able to get away," Serena said.

"I got an idea," Nico said.

She ran over to all of the stole items. She picked up a couple of Pokéballs. A brilliant idea popped in her head.

"Sneasel can't run away if she's caught," Nico said

"That's a brilliant idea," Clement said.

"Well I am the smartest out of my friends," Nico said with her head held up high.

"Then let's go," Ash said. "Go Fletchinder!"

The bird flew around the group before leaving to find Sneasel. The group followed the bird since it would be easier than to wait for him to come back. Serena and Bonnie were asking Nico a million questions as they walked.

"Where are you from?" Serena asked.

"Japan."

"I never heard of that region before," Ash said.

"Where's that?" Bonnie asked.

"Different universe."

"No really Nico," Serena said.

"I'm serious," Nico replied. "I have no clue how I got here."

"That's scientifically impossible," Clement said. "This would mean that you're an alien."

"Hey, I'm a human!" Nico yelled.

"R-right."

"Good boy."

"Note to self don't get Nico angry," Clement thought.

"If you're not from here how do you know about me?" Ash asked.

"Because you're the main character for the show Pokémon. My little brother watches it all the time."

"What about us?" Bonnie asked.

"You're all a part of the Kalos group," Nico answered.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Ash has multiple traveling partners," Nico answered.

"You must mean Brock, Misty, Cilan, and everyone else."

"Yeah."

"Wow you have a lot of friends Ash," Bonnie commented.

"Those must be the people you talk to on the phone," Clement said.

"Yeah they all helped me out to the person I am today," Ash laughed.

"I didn't know he did all of that," Serena whispered.

"Fletchinder!"

The group looked up at the sky. They saw Fletchinder dodging what seems to be Sneasel's Icy Wind. The group ran faster till they saw Sneasel. The duel type did flips to get away from the group when she saw them.

"Snease!"

"Sneasel give me back my hat!" Ash yelled.

Sneasel turned her head as if she didn't hear him.

"What an attitude," Serena commented.

Sneasel stuck her tongue out at Serena.

"Hey!"

"Pikachu use Electro Ball!"

"Bunnelby use Dig!"

Bunnelby dug underground. An electrical ball formed at the end of Pikachu's tail. Sneasel didn't know which one to dodge, so she jumped into the air to dodge both the Electro Ball and Dig. She thought that Bunnelby wouldn't be able to hit her at the height that she was at. Sneasel must had forgotten that Fletchinder was still in the air.

"Fletch!"

Fletchinder grabbed Ash's hat and threw it back to his trainer. Ash caught it place it back where it belonged his head.

"Yay! You have your hat back!" Bonnie cheered.

"Now I want to catch Sneasel," Nico said.

"You're really stuck on catching Sneasel," Clement commented.

"I like Sneasels."

Sneasel used Avalanche again against the group. This time they were ready. Pikachu used Quick Attack to dodge all of the rocks and towards Sneasel. Sneasel saw this coming and jumped out of the way of his attack. Ash quickly changed his plans.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu managed to hit Sneasel in the stomach with his attack. Sneasel was already tried from running away, so she couldn't recover as fast as she could.

"Now Nico!" Ash yelled.

"Alright time for Nico's Power Capture!" Nico yelled as she threw a Pokéball with a green top (Friend Ball).

The ball wiggled around for a bit. It seemed that Sneasel was to tried to break out. The ball however finally settled down after a second.

"You did it!" Bonnie cheered.

Nico picked up the Friend Ball and did a pose with her signature hand pose.

"Capture Good!"

"Now you have your very own Pokémon," Serena said.

"Sneasel has gotten us really off track," Clement said.

"The map says that we're now closer to Lumiose City when we were heading for Snowbelle City," Serena said.

"We should head over to there to talk to Professor Sycamore to see what he thinks about Nico's problem," Ash said.

"We can see Daddy again Clement," Bonnie said.

"That's right," Clement said.

"Nico, do you think that you could do some idol things when we get there?" Serena asked.

"Of course," Nico said. "It's my job."

"I can wait," Serena squealed. "I have seen idols on television performing."

"What does an idol do?" Ash asked.

"They sing, dance, and sometimes act," Serena answered. "The most important part of being an idol is to smile."

"You're completely wrong on that," Nico said.

"Huh?"

"An idol's smile is important but that's not the most important part."

"Then what is it?" Bonnie asked.

"An idol can't perform just for themselves. As an idol, I work hard to make everyone else smile," Nico answered.

"That's amazing," Ash commented.

"That's why I need to find my friends," Nico said. "We all work together to make people smile."

"Don't worry Nico we'll help you," Serena said.

"Thank you."

Out of nowhere, a net came out and took Pikachu, Fletchinder, and Bunnelby. Nico recognized the trio who took the Pokémon. The others did too.

"Team Rocket!" they yelled.

"We'll be taking your Pokémon now," the purple hair woman said.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth," Nico said to herself.

"You recognized them too?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool."

"It seems like that one has some sense in her Jess," James said.

"It's too bad that she's wasting it with the trewps," Jessie said.

"Give us back our Pokémon!" Ash yelled.

"I don't think," James said. "Go Inkay!"

"Go Gourgeist!"

"Pancham let's go," Serena said.

"Pan!" Pancham yelled as he got into position.

"Maybe I can help," Nico said. "Smile Sneasel!"

Nico sent out Sneasel. The duel type rubbed her eyes before getting into fighting position. Pancham shivered a little.

"Pancham are you ok?" Serena asked.

"Pancham! Cham!"

"Gourgeist use Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded.

"Inkay use Psybeam!" James commanded.

The two Pokémon blasted their dark looking moves at Pancham and Sneasel. Sneasel dodged with ease while Pancham had little more trouble. Serena started to worry more about her fighting type. He wasn't moving like normal.

"Pancham!" Serena yelled.

"Sneasel use Icy Wind!" Nico yelled.

Sneasel looked back at Nico and rolls her eyes. Nico started to get red in the face with anger.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Nico yelled.

"It looks like the trewps are breaking down," James said.

"We might actually win" Meowth commented.

"Wob!" Wobbuffet added.

"What's wrong with Pancham?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," Serena answered.

"Could it be?" Clement wondered.

"What is it, Clement?" Ash asked.

"I think it's because of Sneasel being there," Clement said.

"What?" Serena questioned.

"Come on Audrey!" Nico yelled. "You have to help out!"

"Audrey?" Serena questioned.

"I thought that was a good nickname for her," Nico replied.

Audrey seemed to like that nickname. She used Feint Attack on Team Rocket's Pokémon. This seemed to be what pushed Pancham over.

"Chaaam!"

A light covered Pancham's body. He slowly started to grow bigger and bigger. The large let out a roar and the blue light disappeared.

"What happen?" Bonnie asked.

"Pancham evolved into a Pangoro since Audrey is with him," Clement explained.

"That's why Pancham was acting weird before," Ash said.

"This doesn't seem good," Jessie said.

"You don't say," Meowth said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright, Pangoro use Arm Thrust!" Serena yelled.

"Audrey use Icy Wind!" Nico yelled.

Pangoro tripped over his own foot when he tried to run at Inkay. It seemed like he wasn't fully in control of his new body yet. Audrey did her move perfectly. Gourgeist even was frozen because of the move.

"My Gourgeist!" Jessie cried.

Audrey then kicked Gourgeist frozen body at the group. James accidentally let go of the net with the Pokémon in them he fell over.

"Are you guys ok?" Ash asked.

"Pika pi!"

"Fletchinder!"

"Bunnelby are you ok?" Clement asked.

"Bun! Bun!"

"Look at what you did James!" Jessie yelled.

"Ready to finish this Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu use Thunderblot!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu blasted Team Rocket far away from them. Nico could hear them say 'Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!'.

"I can't believe you evolve," Serena said to Pangoro.

"He seems more clumsy than before," Bonnie commented.

"That could happen when a Pokémon evolves Bonnie," Clement said.

"Yeah that happen to one of my Pokémon before," Ash said.

"That means we have to work harder," Serena said.

"Goro!" Pangoro roared.

"Good work Audrey," Nico complemented.

Audrey turned her head at her new trainer.

"Ungrateful," Nico mumbled.

"Let's go, guys," Ash said.

"If we keep going we can probably make it to Lumiose City," Clement said.

"Lead the way," Nico said.

 **End of Day 1 Nico version**

Trivia ~ Nico Version ~  
\- her main color is pink  
\- she is part of the mini group BiBi  
\- she helps Kotori with the costumes but she is best with hair  
\- she is the most knowledgeable and experienced with idol work

~ Main Character Pokémon Change ~  
Serena's Pancham to Pangoro


	11. Rin (2) Rin & Lucas

**Day 2 Rin/Lucas version**

"Hey wake up!" Barry yelled.

"Huh?" Rin replied a little groggy.

"Come on we're almost to the Battle Frontier."

"Battle Frontier?"

"Yeah. I have people waiting for me. Now come on before I fine you a million dollars."

Barry got Rin up and started to drag her towards the Sinnoh version of the Battle Frontier. Rin couldn't believe her eyes. Even though the sun was up, she could still see the lights of the buildings. Excitement started to fill Rin's body.

"Let's go!" she yelled.

She started to pick up speed and left Barry in the dust. The blond smirked before getting angry. Barry picked up the pace to catch up with her.

"Hey you don't even know where you're going!" he yelled.

"I'll just follow the lights-nya!"

The two somehow managed to make a simple walk into a race. The two managed run into the Battle Frontier without hitting anyone. The two were heading to the tallest building. The Battle Tower.

"Me first!" they both yelled as they were inches away from the door.

The automatic doors slide open to a boy about Barry's age. He wore a red shirt and a long sleeveless vest. His jeans were tucked into his boots and the parts of his hair that weren't hidden by his hat blew into the wind. He had a similar scarf as Barry's, but his was blue and wrapped around him like a belt.

"Move out of the way Lucas!" Barry yelled.

"What did you say Bar-"

The two collided head-on with Lucas. This knocked the hat off of Lucas. The hat landed safely in front of a woman. She laughed at the trainers.

"You three are a laugh⭐."

She picked up Lucas's hat and gave it back to him. She gave him a little wink as she did. Lucas merely rolled his eyes.

"No, Dahlia."

"At least buy me something when you go," Dahlia begged.

"I'm going on business," Lucas replied.

"Then why are you bringing your boyfriend along?" Dahlia questioned.

Both Lucas and Barry blushed at the comment. Lucas tried to tell her off, but the words could never come out of his mouth. A red face Barry had to defend themselves.

"Sh-shut up! I'm gonna be his bodyguard!" Barry yelled.

"Ah!"

The three turned to Rin. She had her mouth open and was pointing at Dahlia.

"I know who you are! You're the Roulette Goddess! The Arcade Star! Dahlia!"

A huge smile formed on Dahlia's face. She ran past Lucas and Barry. She grabbed Rin's hands and swung her around.

"You have such good friends Barry⭐," Dahlia complimented.

Lucas pulled Barry closer to him. He whispered low so that no one could hear him.

"Who is that girl?" he asked a little hurt.

Barry caught on with what Lucas meant.

"It's nothing like that. I found her in the forest yesterday being chased by a weird woman."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok. We're both still new to this."

"W-O-W!" Dahlia spelled. "I didn't know you could whisper Barry."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Barry yelled. "I ought to fine you!"

"He's a feisty one isn't he, umm."

"Rin. Hoshizora Rin."

"That's an adorable name Rin⭐," Dahlia laughed.

"What's going on down here?"

The group turned to see four people stepping off the elevator. Rin immediately recognized all of them. The Stage Madonna, Argenta. The Factory Head, Thorton. The Castle Butler, Darach. The last one Barry's father and the Tower Tycoon, Palmer.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing-nya."

"I do believe we have a guest in our presence," Darach said.

"Oh, you must be one of my son's friends. Welcome," Palmer greeted.

"It's nice to meet you all-nya."

"Her clothing choice is quite illogical," Thorton commented. "She is wearing clothes for when it is night, but it is clearly day."

It was true. Rin still had her pajamas on.

"You must had been in a hurry to get here," Palmer said.

"But I don't see any Pokémon on you," Argenta said.

"A trainer would never forget their Pokémon, so Palmer's conclusion is incorrect," Thortorn said. "Like usual."

"Hey now!"

"I need to talk to you about something," Barry told his father.

"What is it, son?"

Barry pointed at Rin.

"She's an alien."

"What!?"

"That's quite illogical."

"I always knew that there was something special about you Rin⭐!"

"What do you make of this Darach?"

"Argenta does it really matter what I think about this subject."

"No need to get all touchy with me."

"Barry, what are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"She from another universe or something," Barry answered. "She told me yesterday."

"It's true."

"Ok. Barry come with me up to my office so that we can talk about this."

"Yes, sir."

"While they're talking we'll be partying isn't that right Rin⭐."

"Alright then."

Dahlia grabbed Rin's hand and ran out of the tower. Argenta sighed and ran off after them. Lucas followed soon after. Palmer looked at the remaining Frontier Brains.

"What about you two?"

"Between our own airhead and the little girl who actually listens to her I don't think I could handle them," Darach answered truthfully.

"There is a 100% chance that we will all meet up again so there is no point."

"If you say so. Let's go Barry."

"Yes, sir."

As Palmer and Barry talked about Rin's situation, Dahlia dragged Rin all the way to her Battle Arcade.

"I'm home⭐!" Dahlia yelled.

"This place is so amazing-nya!"

The Battle Arcade was a mixture of different things. It had an actual arcade with a dancing studio in the back. The battlefield was above them and could be seen by the large television that covered the wall.

"Dahlia!" Argenta yelled.

"Hello there Argenta. Lucas, you followed too that's amazing⭐!"

"I can't believe you dragged her all the way to your facility. You know better then that," Argenta scolded.

"We were going to yours later," Dahlia pouted.

"Oh really?"

"Yes ma'am."

Dahlia bent down to Rin's level and started to whisper to her.

"Argenta's facility had a fashion studio and is one of the biggest places in Sinnoh for fashion. We can get your new clothes there."

"Ok."

"Dahlia," Argenta growled.

"Hehe."

Lucas rolled his eyes as the two argued. He dragged Rin over to the battlefield. It was actually harder then it seem because Rin was attracted to the bright lights of the games.

"Rin wasn't it."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about Barry?"

"He's one of my favorite rivals."

"Did he say or do anything to you?"

"What are you talking about-nya?"

Lucas shook his head and sighed. She had no clue as what he meant.

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"I wouldn't take away your boyfriend away from you," Rin said.

Lucas face went red at the comment. He pulled her to the side and whispered to her.

"You can't say those sorts of things here. Not everyone knows or should know."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok. I'm just- we're just new to this," Lucas said. "I know what I want and he's just trying to figuring it out. I don't want anyone hurting him."

"That's so sweet."

"You think?"

"Of course."

"Hello everyone⭐!" Dahlia yelled.

Lucas and Rin looked to see Dahlia on the battlefield. She was talking with a microphone.

"It's that time again. Since the Love Live Trainer Project is coming up I'm calling out one person to come sing us a song."

"Love Live?" Rin repeated.

"It's an idol thing," Lucas explained.

"I'm an idol!"

"You are?"

"I should do it-nya!"

"Wait a minute Rin you need a Pokémon to perform with and I think you have any Pokémon."

"I don't," Rin said sadly, "but maybe I can borrow one of your Pokémons."

"I guess that's alright."

Lucas handed Rin one of his Pokéballs. With a quick nod, Rin ran up to the battlefield. Dahlia was surprised to her. She didn't think that she was a singer.

"Are you sure about this Rin?" she asked.

"Yup!"

"Alright then."

Dahlia walked out closer to the audience and started to speak to them again. Rin looked out to the audience and waved at Lucas. He waved back at her. Rin could see the other Frontier Brains and Barry coming in.

"Now let's see how Rin shines⭐!" Dahlia yelled.

Rin threw up the Pokéball and released whoever was in there. To her surprise, it was one of her favorite Pokémon.

"Meowth?" the feline questioned.

"Meowth will you perform with me?" Rin asked.

"Meow!" Meowth answered with a nod.

"Alright then let's do it-nya!"

Koi No Shigunaru Rin rin rin! (Love's Signal Rin Rin Rin)  
(written by Hata Aki, composed by Suda Shingo, and arranged by Andō Takahiro)

Here's my small signal, rin-rin-ring a bell  
If you can hear, nod and give me your answer, please!

Rin jumped to the right and waited for Meowth to do the same thing. She did and let out a meow.

Please let my ability to find mysterious awaken  
I want to feel excited every day  
But not because of you...you've got it all wrong!  
I'm in a strange mood, it feels like all excuses

Rin and Meowth then start to shake as they jump.

I end up calling out to you after all  
and laugh as always  
Just a little (just a little), my heartbeat's (faster than normal)  
Why's my heart racing? Why?

I want to get started now, rin-rin-ring a bell  
That's weird...but it's not love, sheesh!  
Here's my small signal, rin-rin-ring a bell  
You pretended to not hear, but I kept on ringing

Every time that she would sing rin-rin-ring Rin would pretend to be on the phone with her hand and Meowth would mimick the same thing with her hand.

Whenever I feel cramped, I take a walk  
My step suddenly feels so light  
You're not here, are you? Yeah, you definitely aren't!  
What if we met by coincidence? How'd I feel?

I don't want you to feel down  
But I'm not interested - it's written all over your face  
The truth is (the truth is), having expectations (hurts!)  
Can I just dream? Can I?

I wanna make sure, ren-ren-rendezvous  
It's so fun...isn't this love?  
In my heart, a colorful ren-ren-rendezvous  
My reddening cheeks are too honest!

Rin and Meowth started to jump around even more. Rin let her cat side show.

I want to get started now, rin-rin-ring a bell  
That's weird...is it completely strange?  
Here's my small signal, rin-rin-ring a bell  
You pretended to not hear, but I kept on ringing  
Give me your answer, please!

Throughtout the song Meowth would copy all of Rin's dancing style. The two ended the song with a cat like pose. The audience loved their performance. The two smiled at each other before they bowed.

"Thank you."

"Meowth."

As Rin walked down to the ground level, she was tackled by Dahlia. The others gathered around them.

"You were amazing⭐!" Dahlia yelled.

"Thank you."

"Rin you can have Meowth if you want," Lucas said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She really likes you."

"Thank you Lucas! I'm gonna call you Nora."

"Meowth!"

"Lucas I know this is sudden, but could I ask you to bring Rin with you and Barry to Kalos."

"If you think that's best thing then of course sir."

"Then it's settled then," Palmer said.

"I don't wanna say goodbye to you Rin."

"Darach," Argenta pleaded.

"Whatever you say."

Darach singlehandedly picked up Dahlia and dragged her off.

"Put me down right now Darach!"

"No can do."

"You're so mean to me Daracie."

"Don't call me such names in public."

"So I can call you that when we're alone?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"OTP," Thorton said to himself.

Rin laughed at the duo as they left. She turned around to Barry and Lucas and smiled.

"Let's all get along-nya."

 **End of Day 2 Rin/Lucas version**

~ Nora's Bio ~  
Ability - Pickup  
Nature - Naive  
Characteristic - Likes to relax  
Moves:  
1.) Pay Day  
2.) Round  
3.) Thunderblot  
4.) Nasty Plot

The star appears when Dahlia gets really excited or happy.  
Happy Birthday Rin!


	12. Honoka (2) Honoka & Gary

**Day 2 Honoka/Gary version**

Gary woke up early today. He got dressed and walked out to the center of the lab. He was surprised to see that his grandfather had just walked in himself.

"Gramps!"

"Good morning Gary," Professor Oak greeted.

"Gramps something is happening around here," Gary said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come look."

Gary showed Professor Oak down the hall to where Honoka was currently sleeping. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. When she didn't he knocked on the door again. This time it was a little harder.

"Gary no one sleeps this room," Oak said.

"Just wait," Gray replied.

He knocked on the door again. It was much louder than before.

"Honoka!" Gary yelled. "Wake up!"

The Oaks heard a noise on the other side of the door. Gary could of swore that he heard her winning on the other side. After a moment, Honoka opened the door. The idol was a complete mess and seemed to be holding a Venonat. Professor Oak frowned.

"Gary you have to tell me if your girlfriend is sleeping over."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gary yelled.

"Wow! You're Professor Oak!" Honoka yelled. "It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too young lady."

"Gramps remember how Ash would come back and tell these outrages stories and I always saw that's impossible?"

"Yes."

"Well the impossible happened."

After allowing Honoka to get dressed and eat, she and the Oaks sat down at the living room. Tracey was busy feeding the Pokémon outside. Gary began explaining to the professor about how Honoka got here and her knowing things that she shouldn't. Professor Oak placed his hand on chin. He seemed to be thinking everything over.

"This is peculiar," he said. "Have you talked about this to anyone else?"

"The only person who knows about this is the three of us and Tracey," Gary answered.

"I say that we should call all of the professors and the gym leaders in Kanto," Oak said. "They can help search for your friends."

"What about the gym leaders of other regions?" Honoka asked.

"I don't have any connections to the leaders outside of Kanto," he answered.

"I'm gonna call Ash and see if he seen anything," Gary said as he got up.

Once he left out of the room, the Venonat from earlier came in and hopped on Honoka's lap. The bug type seemed to be comfortable with her. Professor Oak smiled.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you," Oak said.

"Isn't he adorable."

"Do you want to keep his as a starter?" he asked.

"Really?!"

"He might be able to help you on your journey."

"I always wanted to have a Pokémon journey."

As the two continued to talk, Gary walked back in. He sat next to his grandfather and waited for them to finish talking. Well he was until he heard his name come up.

"Wait! I have to do what?"

"You are going to travel with Honoka to help find her friends."

"But Gramps I have my research to work about," Gary said.

"Gary it is dangerous for her to be out on her own."

"I went on the journey when I was ten."

"There's a differences."

"How?"

"You knew what you were getting into," Oak said. "Plus I need you to see if there any other changes have happened."

Gary mumbled something under his breath. Professor Oak must have heard him since he gave him a look that said to watch your mouth. Gary sigh in defeat.

"Come on Gary it will be fun," Honoka said, "and look I even have my own Pokémon."

"Fine then."

"Thank you~"

"I will start getting the things ready for your journey," Oak said before leaving.

Honoka jumped over to the couch that Gary was on. She had a huge smile on her face. Gary saw that her eyes were filled with excitement.

"Where are we going first?" Honoka asked.

"Cerulean City since one of your friends is there," Gary answered.

"Really?! How do you know?"

"I was just on the phone with a friend and some of the people that he knows. Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean City, has your friend with her."

"Do you who it is?" Honoka asked.

"A blue haired girl named Umi."

"Umi!" Honoka yelled.

She jumped off the couch and threw Venonat in the air. The purple bug landed safely on top of her head. Honoka grabbed Gary's hand and pulled him up.

"Then we have to hurry," she said.

"H-hold on a minute. It's going to take us a while to get there."

"But if we leave now we can get there quicker."

Honoka kept trying to pull Gary up, but it seemed like he wasn't about to move. Honoka looked up to Venonat. He nodded and made a loud screeching noise (Screech) that made Gary jump out of his seat. Gary couldn't stop himself and fell on top of Honoka. Venonat jumped safely on to the couch.

"Ow," Honoka whined.

"This is your fault," Gary grumbled.

"But you wouldn't get up," Honoka replied.

"That's not an excuse."

"Gary."

Gary looked up to see his grandfather and Tracey. He froze. Gary realized what sort of situation he was in. He was still on top of Honoka.

"Hello Tracey," Honoka greeted.

"It's not want it looks like!" Gary yelled.

"What are you- oh."

Gary jumped off of Honoka and looked up to his grandfather. He did not look please. Honoka hid her face behind Venonat. She just got what they were thinking.

"Nothing happen. Daifuku just made him jump and then he fell on top of me."

"See I didn't- wait you named Venonat that?"

"Yeah! You like it?"

Gary sighed.

"Let's head out."

"Alright!"

Gary dragged his feet out the door. Honoka and Daifuku followed after him. Professor Oak stopped her before she got to far. He gave her Daifuku's and five other Pokéballs.

"Here you go Honoka. These will help you with your journey."

"Thanks Professor!"

"Have fun," Tracey said.

"I will. Hey Gary wait up!"

Honoka ran after her guide. Gary slowed down his pace a little.

"Come on we can make it halfway to Pewter City if we hurry."

"But I wanna go sightseeing in Viridian."

"You want to see your friends don't you?" Gary questioned.

"Of course!"

"Then let's-"

"Go!"

Honoka grabbed Gary's hand and set off running towards the forest. Professor Oak saw this and laughed.

"Maybe I gave Gary a mission he wasn't ready for," he laughed.

"What do we do now Professor?" Tracey asked.

"We figure out how Honoka and her friends got here."

"Yes sir."

 **End of Day 2 Honoka/Gary verson**

~ Daifuku Bio ~  
Ability - Compound Eyes  
Nature - Hardy  
Characteristic - Likes to run  
Moves  
1.) Screech  
2.) Confusion  
3.) Quiver Dance  
4.) Foresight


	13. Maki (2) Maki & Iris

**Day 2 Maki/Iris version**

Maki rubbed her eyes as got up. Brock was nice enough to give her his sleeping bad since she didn't have one. She saw that her two traveling companions were already up. Brock seemed to cooking something while Iris placed odd looking berries on the table. Brock noticed that she was up and smiled.

"Good morning. I was about to wake you up," Brock said.

"Good morning," Maki repiled.

She crawled out of the sleeping bag. She was grateful that she already had her pajamas when she got here so that she didn't have to sleep in the same clothes. Maki awkwardly picked up her clothes that Iris brought for her and walked into the forest. Brock looked over at Iris.

"Could you make sure that she's ok?"

"Gotcha. Come on Axew."

"Xew."

Iris and Axew walked over to the area where Maki was. Iris didn't want the girl to feel more awkward then she already was.

"Maki I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you ok!" Iris yelled.

"I am not a child!" Maki yelled. "I can look after myself!"

"Then I guess I should leave and tell Brock you don't need our help."

"Wait! Stay here please."

"Such a little kid," Iris chuckled.

After a few minutes, Maki walked out from behind a tree. She looked up and saw Iris grinning. Maki scowled.

"What?"

"You have no idea what you're doing."

"Shut up."

Maki and Iris walked back to the campsite. Axew was in Maki's arms. The little dragon seemed to have taken a liking to Maki. Iris wasn't jealous in any way. She was happy to see Axew make new friends.

"You three made it just in time," Brock said. "I just finished breakfast."

"Great I'm starving," Iris said as she sat down.

"Thank you Brock," Maki said.

"It's my pleasure," Brock repiled. "I also made some food for the Pokémon."

"Thanks! Let me send them out," Iris said.

"You have more then one?" Maki asked.

"Of course," Iris repiled. "Come out everyone!"

Iris threw out four Pokéballs. Maki watched in awe as different types of Pokémon popped. Iris looked rather proud of her Pokémon.

"These are my Pokémon," Iris said. "Dragonite, Excadrill, Emolga, and Gible."

"I can tell you train your Pokémon well," Brock said.

"Thank you."

"Now it's time to show you my Pokémon."

Brock threw up two Pokéballs. His Pokémon were completely different from Iris's. One of them had an egg in a pouch while the other one looked like a poisonous frog.

"Meet Croagunk and Blissey," Brock introduced.

"Cool," Iris said.

"Maki you should send out Scizor," Brock said.

"Ok then. Scarlet come on out."

"Scarlet?" Iris questioned.

"I thought you can name Pokémon."

"You can but why that name?"

"She's red," Maki answered.

"Ok then."

Scarlet popped out of the ball. She looked down at Maki. Maki guess that Scarlet was waiting for her to say something.

"Are you hungry?" Maki asked.

"Zor."

"I'll take that as a yes," Maki said.

Maki, Iris, and Brock sat down at the table for their breakfast while their Pokémon was next to them. Maki had the food Brock served to her before, but he used ingredients from this world. She took a bite out of the pancake.

"This is really good," Maki said.

"Thanks. The berries that Iris picked makes it even better then before."

"When you live off berries you can tell the difference between the good ones and the bad ones," Iris said.

"That's all you eat?" Maki questioned.

"Yeah the only time I had something cooked was when I traveled with Ash and Cilan."

"Cilan?" Brock repeated. "Are you talking about Cilan who is a Pokémon Connoisseur?"

"Yeah," Iris repiled. "Have you heard of him?"

"I met him."

"I didn't know that."

"I didn't know he traveled with you and Ash."

"What do you two do?" Maki asked.

"Well I'm traveling around to learn more about dragon types," Iris answered. "I even got a badge from Claire the gym leader in Blacktorn City."

"Claire is tough. You have to be strong to beat her," Brock said.

"Yeah. I lost to her a couple of times before I beat her," Iris laughed. "I thank Rayquaza for that."

"Who's Rayquaza?" Maki asked.

"Rayquaza is a legendary dragon type Pokémon," Brock explained.

"Yeah, I trained hard after I saw it."

"You saw Rayquaza?" Brock questioned.

"Yeah," Iris repiled. "I chased after it for days, but I realized that I could probably do nothing against it. I started training harder to beat Clair so that I could have a chance to beat Rayquaza."

"You really like dragons," Maki commented.

"Of course! I'm going to be a dragon master someday!"

"You sound like my friend Misty. She wants to be a water master."

"What do you want to do?" Maki asked.

"Well I'm a Pokémon Doctor," Brock answered.

"That's pretty hard to accomplish," Iris commented.

"It was all worth it," Brock repiled. "What about you Maki? What do you do in your world?"

"Well I am apart of a idol group called Muse," Maki answered. "I compose all of the songs."

"So you're a music girl," Iris said.

"Composing is not easy to do," Brock said.

"I was taught by my parents to be the best on anything I do," Maki said. "I am supposed to become a doctor like them."

"Your parents are doctors?" Brock questioned.

"Isn't that difficult to do when you're an idol?" Iris asked.

"I'm not going to be a doctor for a long time," Maki answered.

"Well why don't you show us some of moves idol girl," Iris teased.

"Of course wild child," Maki replied.

"Wild child," Iris growled.

"Now now you two," Brock said.

"She started it," both of them mumbled.

Maki got up from her seat. She walked away a little before taking a breath.

Aishiteru Banzai! (I love you, Hooray!) Maki mix  
(written by Hata Aki, composed by Yamada Takahiro, and arranged by Shimizu Teppei)

Cheers for the love!  
I'm glad to be here, Our present exists right here  
Cheers for the love!  
It's only just begun, I'm counting on you again tomorrow, We've yet to reach our goal

Smile, When you're sad let's blow it all away  
If you can laugh the scenery will change peeking through the clearing weather  
Even when you're unsure the road leading to happiness  
Comes into view under the blue sky

Rain falls from time to time but it's harsh without water  
Don't wither, Nurture everyone's tree of dreams

Now!  
Cheers for loving you!  
With the courage to never give up let's enjoy the present  
Cheers for loving you!  
We can do our best so wave goodbye to yesterday and look forward

Push forward, Even if it's difficult I'm by your side  
When we push forward the burning sun will illuminate the east  
The confusing, answer less road to the future  
Is something we can't say no one knows

The silver light falls into the sudden storm  
Don't panic, Everyone's tree of dreams are strong

Now!  
Cheers for the love!  
I'm glad to be here, Our present exists right here  
Cheers for the love!  
It's only just begun, I'm counting on you again tomorrow, We've yet to reached our goal

Rain falls from time to time, The trunks sway in the wind  
We'll go together, Nurture everyone's tree of dreams

Now!  
Cheers for loving you!  
With the courage to never give up let's enjoy the present  
Cheers for loving you!  
We can do our best so wave goodbye to yesterday and look forward

After Maki finished her song, she looked at Brock and Iris. Both of them were staring. Maki looked over to see that the Pokémon was also looking at her. Maki looked away quickly.

"You all act like you never seen a person sing before," she spat.

"And you wrote that yourself?" Iris asked.

"Yes."

"That is one of the most amazing songs I ever heard," Brock said.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"When you find the rest of your friends all you should think about joining the Love Live Trainer Project," Brock said.

"Love Live?" Maki repeated. "We have something like that in our world."

"What's that?" Iris asked.

"It's when trainers sing and dance in front a large audience with their Pokémon," Brock explained. "It's hard to qualify for it, but lot's of solo artist and bands made their name there."

"Like who?" Maki questioned.

"Someone named Roxie from Unova won a while ago," Brock answered.

"I know her," Iris said. "She's a gym leader."

"I wonder."

"Wonder what Maki?" Iris asked.

"I just know that my friends are here in this world, so I been thinking maybe this is a task that we must do," Maki answered.

"I think you're thinking to much about it," Iris repiled.

"Then can you explain to me why I'm here?" Maki questioned.

"Of course!"

"Well what is it?"

"Uh..."

"See you don't know."

"I do I just want you to figure it out by yourself."

"Liar."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Brock let out a sigh. He could already tell that this was going to be a long day. Seeing them argue kinda made him happy. It reminded him how Ash use to get in fights with Misty, May, and Dawn over the silliest things.

"Maki wouldn't you like to learn how to battle with Scarlet?" Brock asked.

"Battle?"

"I saw that you were having a hard time at the bug catching contest," Brock said. "Learning how to battle will help you protect yourself."

"I don't know."

"Scizor," Scarlet said.

"It seems like Scizor wants to train," Brock commented. "I'll heal her if she gets hurt."

"If she wants to I guess that's alright," Maki said.

"Yeah and I'll be your opponent," Iris said.

"Alright then."

Maki stood away from Iris with Scarlet in front of her. Iris had Excadrill out to battle. Maki took a deep breath. She wanted to win.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Excadrill use Metal Claw!" Iris ordered.

"Scarlet use that multiplying move!"

"Double Team," Brock corrected.

Excadrill's claws turned into metal as he tried to attack Scarlet. Scarlet multiplied herself to dodge and confuse Excadrill. Maki grinned.

"The battle just started," Iris said.

"Alright then Scarlet try to cut him!"

"Use Dig to get out of there!"

Scarlet's claws started to glow. She flew at Excadrill with amazing speed. Excadrill jumped into the air changed himself so that he looked more like a drill. He was able to dig underground before Scarlet could hit him.

"I think that was Scarlet's Fury Cutter," Brock commented.

"What now?" Maki asked.

"This!" Iris yelled. "Excadrill use Focus Blast!"

Excadrill popped out of the ground behind Scarlet. Excadrill puts its claws together in front of it and forms a light blue orb of energy in between them. With a loud yell, he throws the ball at Scarlet. She flew backwards, but managed to land on her feet.

"Scarlet are you ok?" Maki asked.

"Scizor."

"That's enough," Brock said. "The winner is Iris."

"Huh?"

"We haven't finished yet."

"Yes you have," Brock said. "Maki you have to learn more about Pokémon if you going to stand a chance against Iris."

"It shouldn't be that hard to win against her," Maki pouted.

"Yet you still lost," Iris repiled.

"You just said we didn't finish!"

"I don't remember that."

"You're impossible," Maki said, "just like Nico."

"She must be one of your friends," Brock said as he tried to change the subject.

"Yes," Maki repiled. "Even though she is older then me she's just as childish as a certain someone."

Iris glared at the red head. Axew saw this and brought over Iris's bag. He took out some plane tickets. Brock looked at her confused.

"Where you going somewhere?"

"Well my auntie gave me some tickets to visit her in the Kalos region. She gave me extras if I wanted to bring friends along."

"Maybe we start looking there," Brock said.

"For my friends?"

"Correct. I think that would be good place to start."

"I'm fine with that," Maki said.

"Then let's head back to Goldenrod since it's closer," Iris said.

"Alright then," Maki said.

"There supposed to be pretty girls in Kalos," Brock said to himself.

Maki and Iris looked at him with unamused expressions. Croagunk used Poison Jab on him and started to pull him away. This worried the two girls.

"Is he supposed to do that?" Maki asked.

"I don't know."

Blissey came up to them and patted them on the back. They guessed to tell them that everything was ok. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's go then," Iris said.

"Ok."

 **End of Day 2 Maki/Iris version**

~ Scarlet Bio ~  
Ability - Swarm  
Nature - Serious  
Characteristic - Proud of its power  
Moves:  
1.) Double Team  
2.) Razor Wind  
3.) False Swipe  
4.) Fury Cutter

~ Main Character Pokémon Change ~  
Brock's Chansey to Blissey


	14. Kotori (2) Kotori & Trip

**Day 2 Kotori/Trip version**

Trip gently shook Kotori awake. Their plane had just landed in Viridian City. The idol let out a yawn and gave Trip a smile.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Come on the plane just landed," Trip said.

"What was the name of this region again Trip?"

"Kanto."

"Why did you choose this region?"

Trip thought about the reason for a minute. He pouted at the person who came into his mind. Kotori saw this as cute.

"There's no reason at all so let's go!" Trip snapped.

"Whatever you say," Kotori giggled.

The stepped out of the plane together. A flock of Pidgeys came flying threw. Trip quickly pulled out his camera and took pictures of them. Kotori pulled out Blueberry's Pokéball and pressed the button. The cotton bird Pokémon sat ontop of Kotori's head.

"Let's head to the Pokémon Center first," Trip said.

"Alright."

As the two made there way to the center, they noticed that some of the people were looking at them. Neither one of them could figure out the reason why everyone was looking at them. A little girl girl suddenly ran up to them.

"Miss. Minami," she said.

"Yes?"

"Your voice is very pretty."

"Thank you! Your voice is very pretty too."

This comment made the girl smile. Trip started to think over what the girl just said. This was their first time coming here, so how did the girl know her.

"Excuse me, little girl how did you know her name?" Trip asked.

"I saw a video of her singing," she answered.

"Video?" Kotori questioned.

"Vivi get back here!"

"Coming Mama!"

The girl ran off towards her mother.

"I can't believe it's spreading so fast," Trip said. "I should have seen it coming since Unova is the place if you wait to get known."

"This is good Trip. My friends might be able to see me then."

"It makes finding them easier that way."

As the two made it to the Pokémon Center, Kotori noticed a poster that musical notes on it. She walked over and looked at it.

"Wow~ I didn't know they had a Love Live here."

"Swa~" Blueberry sang.

"What are you doing?" Trip asked.

"Look Trip there's a Love Live happening in a place called Fiore."

"What about it?"

"I think that's the reason why I came here. Me and my friends needs to preform here."

"That seems a little far fetch doesn't it."

"No."

Trip let out a sigh. He was going to get no where with her. He then noticed something on the poster.

"You have to kidding me."

"What is it Trip?"

"Because of this Love Live thing all of the leagues are closing until a week after it's over."

"And you were looking forward to it Trip," Kotori said.

She gave Trip a hug. The younger boy blushed at the contact. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. He saw Nurse Joy looking at them and giggled. He pushed Kotori off. The blush was still on his face.

"Stop treating me like a kid," he mumbled.

"Sorry."

At that moment, a woman barged into the center. She had a Beedrill and a Vespiquen by her side. She titled her head back and laughed.

"Hahaha! Give me the key and no one gets hurt!"

"Trip what's going on?" Kotori asked.

Trip stood in front of Kotori as if he was protecting her.

"I don't know."

"Miss. is everything alright?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I don't need you," the woman spat.

The Beedrill then attacked Nurse Joy. This didn't sit well for the other trainers, but the only person who did anything was Trip. This was probably because a lot of the trainers there were rookies. He sent out his Unfezant.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" one trainer whispered.

"You brat!" the woman yelled. "Do you dare come against me? A bug queen?"

"Let me think about it," Trip relied. "Unfezant use Air Slash!"

Unfezant flapped his wings and slash Beedrill away. A slight breeze could be felt when the attack hit.

"Ahh! How dare you!" the woman yelled.

"Blueberry we have to help Trip," Kotori said.

"Swablu!"

Blueberry flew off Kotori's head and started to use Peck on Vespiquen. The woman didn't like that at all.

"Cowards!" she yelled. "How dare you attack me?"

"You attacked the nurse!" Kotori explained.

"So?"

"So get out!" Trip yelled. "Air Cutter!"

Unfezant flapped his wings to cause a powerful gust of wind that pushed the three out the door. The woman's clothes was cut up after the attack.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

"You're nothing but talk," Trip commented.

"Are you causing all this trouble?"

They all looked up to see that a trainer with short lavender hair was riding on a Metagross. The bug woman seemed to know who she was.

"Who's that Trip?" Kotori asked.

"Well that's...uh?"

"That's Salon Maiden Anabel," Nurse Joy answered.

"That's exactly what I was about to say."

"Are you alright to move ma'am?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, thanks to you to."

"Why is a Frontier Brain here?" the bug woman yelled.

Anabel threw out a Pokéball. The Pokémon that came from it was pink cat with a gem on it's head. The woman didn't even given time for Anabel to call out an attack.

"I don't even care if boss gets mad for this!" she yelled. "Butterfree use Teleport!"

The woman sent out a butterfly that had large eyes. It's eyes glowed and took the woman and the rest of her Pokémon somewhere else. None of them could guess where.

"Is everyone ok?" Anabel asked.

"Yes," Kotori answered.

"You're a Frontier Brain," Trip said.

"That's right," Anabel repiled, "but right now I'm on vacation."

"Your Pokémon are amazing," Kotori said in awe.

"Thank you. This is Metagross and Espeon."

"So cute~" Kotori cried. "Trip can you catch me one?"

"You can catch your own!"

"But you never showed me how."

"Fine then."

"You two sound like a married couple," Anabel laughed.

"W-we do not!" Trip yelled.

"Salon Maiden why have you come all the way to Viridian for your vacation?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well I was heading to Cerulean City to catch a show. I heard that their supposed to a new girl singing," Anabel explained.

Kotori rose her head when she heard that. It could be one of her friends.

"Miss. Anabel," Kotori started.

"You don't have to add Miss," Anabel said. "We're about the same age."

"Will you take Trip and I to Cerulean City?"

"I don't mine," she repiled.

"I do," Trip said.

"Please Trip," Kotori begged.

Trip made the mistake of looking at her in the eyes. There was no way that he could say no.

"Fine."

"Thank you Trip."

"We should get going then," Anabel said. "The show is gonna start in a few days."

"Alright," Kotori said.

"I hope the three you will have a safe journey," Nurse Joy said.

"Don't worry we will," Kotori said.

With that the three heads threw Viridian Forest.

 **End of Day 2 Kotori/Trip version**

~ Blueberry Bio~  
Ability - Natural Cure  
Nature - Sassy  
Characteristic - Somewhat stubborn  
Moves:  
1.) Sing  
2.) Round  
3.) Peck  
4.) Safeguard

~ Main Character Pokémon Change ~  
Trip's Tranquil to Unfezant

*There is a poll up for the mini groups for the Pokémon girls. Vote and leave comments on the story about potential group names.*


	15. Nozomi (2) Nozomi & Paul

**Day 2 Nozomi/Paul version**

Nozomi followed Paul as he walked down stairs of a building. He was going to ask the gym leader of the this city for a gym battle. Nozomi remembered that the gym leader's name was Roxie and that she was a poison type user. She pulled out a card to see what was Paul's fortune for this day was. She frowned.

"You might not get what you want by coming here," she said.

Paul glanced at her. He didn't verbally questioned what she meant, but Nozomi understood. She showed him the card that she just pulled. Paul didn't quite understand what her cards meant, but it didn't matter.

"I'm going no matter what," he said.

"Alright then," she signed.

The two made it to where the gym leader was at. Nozomi pointed to a trainer with white hair. A Koffing was floating right next to her. The trainer noticed them and smirked.

"She's the gym leader," she said.

"Sorry but I'm not taking any battles right now," she said.

"Why is that?" Nozomi asked.

"All of the leagues are shutting down for the Love Live Trainer Project," she explained. "Gym battles probably won't start up again until next month or a little after that."

Nozomi heard Paul swear under his breath. She didn't mind it, but what the gym leader said cought her interest.

"Love Live?" Nozomi questiend.

"Yup," she repiled, "it happens after every few years. Idols from all around the world performs in front of everyone with their Pokémon."

"Paul that seems like a perfect place to meet the others," Nozomi said.

"Do you plan on going?" the gym leader said.

"We are Miss. Roxie," Nozomi answered. "My friends and I plan on performing.

Paul gave her a quick glance before looking away. Nozomi let out a soft chuckle.

"Yo Roxie!" an older woman yelled. "We packed up all of the equipment."

"Gotcha Vicky."

"Let's go," Paul said.

"Right."

"Hold on a second aren't you that girl from the Marry Cowgirl special?" Vicky asked.

"I don't know how you can watch such a terrible show," Roxie mumbled under her breath.

"Yes."

"I love your character."

"Thank you."

Paul rolled his eyes as the two continued to talk. If he couldn't challenge gyms at the moment, he rather be training then. He glanced at Nozomi. He thought about dropping her off somewhere, but his brother had other ideas.

Flashback

Paul sat in front of one of the video phones that was place at the Pokémon Center. Nozomi sat not to far away from him. She was currently trying to zip up the jacket that she was given, but she could only do it half way.

"Please pick up the phone Reggie," Paul thought.

After a moment, a man who looked similar to Paul appeared on the screen. Nozomi noticed the major difference about the man and his brother. The main thing was that the man wore a smile on his face.

"Good to see you Paul," Reggie greeted.

"Hey."

"So what do you need?"

"I have a problem."

Paul gestured over to Nozomi. She waved hello to Reggie. He gave a awkward wave back to her. He was honesty surprised that Paul was showing him a girl and when he looked closer he noticed that she was wearing Paul's clothes. Reggie gave Paul a disappointing look.

"I expected more from you Paul?"

"What?"

Nozomi had a sly grin on her face. She wrapped her arms around Paul's waist and her head on his shoulder. Paul gave her a questioning look.

"I'm so glad I get to finally meet you."

"Paul."

Paul looked at his older brother. He honestly didn't understand what was going on.

"At least tell me you used protection."

"Reggie!"

Nozomi let go of Paul and started laughing. Paul quickly realized what made his brother say that.

"We just met," he explained.

"That doesn't make it better," Reggie explained.

"I meant that she was just in the middle of the streets walking around in night clothes."

"So she's lost. I understand now."

"Yeah."

"Sorry lil bro."

"Uh huh."

"Does she has amnesia?"

"I don't," Nozomi answered.

"And she seems to know some things about me," Paul said. "Things that very little people know about me."

"Hmm. Can I talk to her for a second?"

Paul moved so that Nozomi was in front of the screen. Reggie smiled at her.

"Hello there. My name's Reggie. I'm Paul older brother."

"Hello Reggie I'm Nozomi."

"Well Nozomi, Paul told me that you know a little about him. Can you explain why you know so much?"

"You might not believe this, but I come from a place where this world is just a show."

"A show?"

"Yes. My spiritual powers tell me that my friends are here as well. I just can't figure out where they're at."

Paul rolled his eyes when he heard the words 'spiritual powers'. Reggie saw this and gave him a quick look that said behave. Reggie then looked back at Nozomi.

"I don't understand this other world or show business, but your friends are missing correct?"

"Yes. Eight of them."

"Then I volunteer Paul to help you look for them."

"Excuse me?"

"Thank you Reggie," Nozomi said.

"Reggie I'm not doing that."

"Have fun Paul."

Reggie waved as the screen went black. Paul sighed. People might know him as a cold guy, but Paul would do almost anything that his brother says.

"I guess this means we will be traveling together for a little while," Nozomi said.

"Yeah."

End of Flashback

After their brief chat with Roxie and Vicky, the two of them headed back towards the Pokémon Center. Paul looked at the tickets that Roxie gave him. The tickets were for a plane ride to the Kalos region. Roxie herself said that she couldn't use them since she was about to go to the Fiore. Since he couldn't battle any gym leaders right now, he guessed that he could travel for a little while.

"Paul."

Paul looked up at Nozomi. She was holding Absol's Pokéball. He understood what she wanted.

"Please train me."

"Fine."

They had time to kill before getting on the plane and at least his Pokémons get training from this.

 **End of day 2 Nozomi/Paul version**

~ Soul's Bio ~  
Ability - Super Luck  
Nature - Serious  
Characteristic - Strongly defiant  
Moves:  
1.) Razor Wind  
2.) Quick Attack  
3.) Double Team  
4.) Pursuit

Don't forget to vote for mini groups.


	16. Eli (2) Eli & Dawn

**Day 2 Eli/Dawn version**

"Hello Miss. Eli," a random student greeted.

"Hello."

Eli has been helping out at the school after her quick recovery. She also been able to go to some classes to learn about Pokémon. She sat down at her seat that was in the front row.

"Hello everyone," Candice greeted.

"Hello Miss. Candice," the class greeted.

"Today we will talk about bonds between trainer and Pokémon. We will have Dawn to help us out."

"Everyone spotlight!" Dawn yelled.

Eli quickly took out her notebook to write down Dawn's Pokémon. She noticed that they didn't seem native to this part of Sinnoh.

"These are my Pokémon," Dawn said. "Piplup, Grimer, Mamoswine, Togekiss, Lopunny, Typhlosion."

"I didn't know Pokémon could look so different," Eli said to herself.

"Now let's begin class," Candice said.

After a few hours, Dawn ended the class her catchphrase 'No need to worry'. The students started to leave. Everyone except Dawn and Eli had left the room. Dawn returned all of her Pokémon except for Piplup. She walked up to Eli to see what she was doing.

"You really want to learn about Pokémon," Dawn commented.

"Of course," Eli repiled. "If I don't know the basics of this world I won't be able to find my friends."

"Maybe I should call Ash and see if anything weird is happening in his part of the world," Dawn said to herself.

"If you think that will help then go for it,' Eli said.

"Then follow me. I want you to meet him too."

Eli followed Dawn down to the hall to where the phones were held. Dawn got out her phone card and slid it inside of the machine. After tapping in a few numbers, Ash face popped up along with many others. It seems that Dawn had just entered a group call. She recognized some of the people that was in the call like Ash, May, and Gary. The others were a mystery to her.

"Hey Dawn," Ash greeted.

"Eli!" Nico, Umi, and Hanayo yelled.

"Wow! This means we all can meet up soon," Hanayo said.

"Wait a minute. What's going on?" Eli asked.

"It seems like that we all are on different regions in the world," Umi explained.

"But don't worry you all are gonna be back together soon," Ash laughed.

"You must be the person that Dawn talked about. Ash right?"

"That's my name alright," he said.

"What did we miss?" Dawn asked.

"Not much," Misty said.

"We all agreed to meet in Kalos region," Umi said.

"Kalos?" Umi repeated.

"It's based on our real world France," Hanayo explained.

"Oh."

"The region is currently being turned upside down by me," Nico said.

"I highly doubt that," Eli sighed.

"Nico," Umi mumbled.

"Quiet," Nico growled.

"How are we going to find the others?" Hanayo asked.

"Yeah, you're still missing a girl name Rin right?" May asked.

"I haven't seen Nozomi anywhere," Eli said.

"Your friend Honoka is with me," Gary said.

"I have no clue where Maki is," Nico said.

"Kotori could be anywhere," Umi said.

"Well, I think we all should still meet up in Kalos," Nico said.

"I seconded that," Gary said. "We meet up and figure out a plan to find the others."

"Sounds good to me," Ash said.

"I always wanted to go to Kalos," Misty said.

"Well I gotta go," Gary said. "I need to tell Honoka what's going on."

"See you in Kalos Gary," Ash said.

Gary gave Ash a smirk before he disconnected himself. Soon after they all hugged up the phone. Eli let a relived sigh.

"At least they're okay," she said. "Now I'm worried about the others."

"No need to worry," Dawn said. "We'll find all of your friends."

"Right."

"They're ready Dawn," Zoey said as walked in.

"Really? That's great!"

Eli looked at Dawn. All of the classes were over. What else were they going to do?

"Follow me Eli," Dawn said as she dragged her out of the room.

"I don't think you gave her choice," Zoey mumbled.

After a brief walk down the hall, Dawn lead Eli to a room where Candice and three Pokémon were. Eli quickly realized what was going on. She was about to get her own Pokémon.

"Surprise!" Candice yelled.

"You get to pick out your own Pokémon," Dawn explained.

"They're just not the normal Sinnoh starters," Zoey added.

"Are you sure that I can really have one?" Eli questioned.

"Of course," Candice said.

"Can you tell me the names of the Pokémons first?" Eli asked.

"Use my Pokédex," Dawn said as she handed her the dex.

Eli looked at the pink device. Dawn motioned her to to point it at the Pokémons which she did. She started with the one on the far right.

Snover the Frosted Tree Pokémon

During cold seasons, it migrants to the mountain's lower reaches. It returns to the snow covered summit in the spring.

Delibird the Delivery Pokémon

It carries food rolled up in its tail. It has the habit of sharing food with people in the mountains.

Swinub the Pig Pokémon

Swinub roots for food by rubbing its snout against the ground. Its favorite food is a mushroom that grows under the cover of dead grass. This Pokémon occasionally roots out hot springs.

Eli noticed that all three of the Pokémons were ice types or at least half. She guessed that it should be assumed that Candice gives out ice types because of their location.

"I don't know which one I should choose," she sighed.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Dawn laughed. "I didn't know which Pokémon I wanted at first."

"How did you decide?"

Dawn looked down at Piplup. The blue penguin looked back at her. After a moment of thinking, Dawn spoke.

"We picked each other," she answered.

"Picked each other," Eli repeated.

Eli looked back at her three choices. She still didn't know which one she should pick. Then a idea hit her.

"A show."

"A show?" Dawn repeated.

"Do you have a stage anywhere Candice?" Eli asked.

"We have one for contest classes," she answered.

"Why do you need a stage?" Zoey asked.

"To have my own Live Show," Eli answered. "The Pokémon that gets moved the most by my performance."

The Sinnoh natives looked at each and shrugged. It couldn't hurt. Zoey left to get the stage ready for Eli performance. Other students heard that Eli was going to perform something and soon flocked into the room.

"Are you sure about this Eli?" Dawn asked.

"Yes."

"Aren't you a little bit worried since there are people watching?" Zoey questioned.

"I known the stage all my life," Eli repiled.

She took a deep breath before walking on stage. The lights changed into a darker blue.

Arifureta Kanashimi No Hate. (The End of Ordinary Sorrow)  
(Written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Saeki Takashi.)

I'm sure that I would've been better off ignorant  
Holding such pain in my chest,  
I smiled each day, not saying a word about it  
and told myself to forget

I shut away my memories, heartbreak

With this clichéd sadness and clichéd pain,  
I barely hold back tears and watch the stars  
They shine brighter than usual, and seem to fall  
As they quietly illuminate me...

These feelings will settle down gradually  
As time passes, you too will fade  
When will this become a distant memory?  
Time has passed, you have faded

I repeatedly question why, heartbreak

My never-ending sadness and never-ending pain  
Flow like the waves until dawn breaks  
My feelings swirl more violently than usual  
And I feel as though I could fall apart completely

Should I sleep? The moon eventually grows light  
A gentle dream falls upon my chest

With this clichéd sadness and clichéd pain,  
I barely hold back tears and watch the stars  
They shine brighter than usual, and seem to fall  
As they quietly illuminate me...

During her song, Eli didn't notice that Delibird had climb onto the stage. He was jumping around her completely off beat. The crowd, who were unaware of what Eli was doing, cheered at their performance.

"Thank you all," Eli said bowing.

"Del! Deli!" Delibird yelled.

"It's nice to meet you," Eli greeted.

"Del!"

"I think I'll name you Pengu."

"I think she found her starter," Zoey commented.

"Yup," Dawn agreed.

 **End of Day 2 Eli/Dawn version**

~ Pengu Bio ~  
Ability - Vital Spirit  
Nature - Quirky  
Characteristic - Somewhat of a clown  
Moves :  
1.) Aurora Beam  
2.) Present  
3.) Fly  
4.) N/A

~ Main Character Pokémon Change ~  
Dawn's Quilava to Typhlosion  
Dawn's Buneary to Lupunny  
Dawn's Grimer  
Boxed Pachirisu


	17. Umi (2) Umi & Misty

**Day 2 Umi version**

"Umi! Come on out!" Daisy yelled.

"Like you're taking forever!" Violet added.

"I don't want to come out!" Umi yelled.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Th-this outfit!"

"Like come on I bet you look great," Daisy said.

Daisy saw Misty walking down the hall. She had just finished training and was drinking out of her water bottle. Daisy raised her hand.

"Misty! Come help us!" Daisy yelled.

"What is it?"

"Can you get Umi out of the dressing room for us?"

"Why won't see come out?" Misty asked. "Is she sick?"

"She said something about the costume," Daisy explained.

"Maybe she doesn't like it," Misty said.

"That's impossible!" Violet yelled. "This outfit is like my best design!"

Umi overhead that Violet was the one who made her costume. She felt bad for acting this way since Violet and her sisters were taking care of her. Umi slowly turned the knob of the door.

"I can do this," Umi said to herself.

Umi walked out the dressing room to see the four sisters. Violet's eyes shined with excitement. She pointed at Umi.

"See! Like I told you it was my best design!"

"So cute!" Lily exclaimed.

The costume that Umi was wearing is a two piece dark blue swimsuit with a ruffled skirt. Lily fixed her hair so that it was curly with a lot of volume.

"Why didn't you want to come out?" Misty asked.

"How many people are gonna see me like this again?"

"Aren't you like an idol from wherever your from?" Daisy asked.

"Bit I never had to wear a swimsuit for a show before," Umi explained as she covered herself up.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of since you have a nice body," Lily said.

"It is still indecent!" Umi yelled.

"Like I guess that I have to redesign your costume then," Violet sighed.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Come on Umi let's go to the pool," Misty said.

"Alright."

As the two walked, Misty was explaining the world. She even went into detail about the different things people could do with Pokémon.

"There are Pokémon trainers, Gym Leaders; which is what I am, entertainers; which are what my sisters are, coordinators, breeders, and I think Ash said that he's friends with a Performer. But there is so much more."

"That's amazing! So everyday people and Pokémon work hand and hand."

"Yes."

"Cerulean!" a voice yelled.

"Mail," Misty explained to Umi.

The two walked to the front of the building to see a teen around there age in a uniform. The uniform consents of red skirt and a red vest. Both had a white trimmings and she wore black knee high socks with white shoes.

"Good day Cerulean," she greeted.

"Nice to see you Leaf."

"M-m-misty!" Umi stuttered as she pointed at the Pokémon that was behind Leaf.

"Dodrio. Do."

I large three headed bird walked in and placed red hat ontop of Leaf's head.

"What? Do you mean my Rio?" Leaf questioned.

"It's ok," Misty reinsured.

Umi nodded as she watched the bird argue with itself.

"Is she your student Cerulean?" Leaf asked.

"No, she's just helping us out for the next show."

"You're so lucky. I would love to perform on stage in front of people."

Umi smiled at her excitement.

"You're truly are lucky Suit."

"Suit?" Umi repeated.

"Yeah, it's short for swimsuit."

Umi blushed at the explanation. She started to cover herself.

"M-my name is Umi!"

"What ever you say Suit," Leaf laughed.

Rio started to peck at Leaf's head.

"What is it Rio?"

"I think he wants you to give me the mail," Misty said.

"Oh yeah!"

Leaf pulled out multiple letters. Most were either junk or bills, but Misty did noticed that there was a letter from a boy named Max, who was May's little brother. The two of them have formed a bonded and now it felt like that Misty had a little brother of her own.

"Thanks Leaf."

"Welcome. Tell your sisters I said hi."

"Good bye," Umi said.

"See y'all later!" Leaf yelled as she rode off on Rio.

"Shell!" Shellder yelled.

Azumarill was holding Shellder in her arms as the two walked in. Once they got closer, Shellder jumped into Umi's arms. Misty started to laugh.

"Shellder really likes you."

"May I keep?" Umi asked.

"I don't see the harm. He is like your starter."

"Do you mind if I name you Iruka?" Umi asked.

Shellder answered her by licking her face. Misty shurgged.

"I think that's a yes."

"I hope that we can be good friends," Umi said.

"Leaf coming here reminded me that we should call Ash," Misty said. "Hurry and change clothes."

"Right."

Umi's POV

After I changed into the clothing that I was given to by Daisy, I met up with Misty. She in front of a video phone. When I got next to her she pressed a green button.

"I hope he isn't busy," she said softly.

After a minute, two different pictures showed up. One of them had guy with brown hair that was spiked up. The other one had a group of people that included-

"Nico!"

"Umi!"

I am so glad that she was safe and what Misty had said about this Ash person he could look after her.

"It's good to see that you're alright Nico," I said.

"So this is one of your friends. I knew it would be a good idea to call you Ash," Misty said.

"Good to see you too Mist," Ash laughed.

So this was Ash? I think I have seen his face before. This was probably because Honoka had the episodes playing during the sleepover.

I notice that a yellow mouse, Pikachu, seemed really excited to us or I guess Misty. He said something that I didn't understand.

"Good to see you too Pikachu. "

"Now that we got introductions out of the way can we get back to what we were talking about?" the brown hair boy aksed.

"So sorry," I apologized.

He was already here when Misty called and he seemed stressed. It was only fair for him to speak first, however I didn't like his tone.

"Don't mind him," Misty said.

"Umi he has Honoka with him," Nico said.

Honoka! This really explains why he seemed so stressed out.

"Really? Is she alright?"

"That depends. Is she always hyper?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then yes she's alright."

"That's good."

"Don't worry Gary can protect her if anything happens," Ash said.

His name was Gary. I have to remember that.

A little girl spike up and asked Nico about our remaining friends. It seems like that they haven't been found yet. Then the only adult said that someone else was trying reach us from a place called LaRousse City.

After a minute a new screen appeared with three new people and a walking plant Pokémon. The plant bowed at us while one brown haired girl argued with a green hair boy who was trying to relax. Not to fair away from them I noticed her. Hanayo!

"No way!" Ash yelled.

"May!" Misty yelled.

I guess May was named of the girl. I wonder what the boy's name was.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "Guess what guys I have a alien girl with me."

I could hear a sigh and Hanayo nervously laughing from behind May. Gary quickly corrected her about us being aliens since we are humans.

"It's good to see that you're alright Hanayo," I said.

"It's nice to see all of you," she said. "Is Rin with any of you?"

She must be worried sick about her.

"I'm afraid not," Nico replied.

"Oh.."

The blonde haired boy then came up with an idea. He thought it would be a good idea that we meet up. That would be great since we always worked better as a group and Ash even said that this Kalos would be a good place.

The man told Ash that someone else was trying to be in the call. Nico seemed to have an idea about which one of Ash's friends would be a caller. The callers were a long blue haired girl and Eli. I noticed a person with red hair walking away from them.

"Hey Dawn," Ash greeted.

"Eli!" Nico, Hanayo, and myself yelled.

"Wow! This means we all can meet up soon," Hanayo said.

Eli seemed to be confused about what was happening. I had to explain to her that it seems like we were all split up by different regions of this world.

"What did we miss?" Dawn asked.

"Not much," Misty said.

"We all agreed to meet in Kalos," I said.

"Kalos?" Eli repeated.

"It's based on our real world France," Hanayo explained.

So this world has things that are based on our world?

Nico started to talk about how the region that she was in was currently being turned upside by her. Eli and I voiced our disbelief at her. Hanayo then broke the soon to be argument with a good question.

"How are we going to find the others?"

"Well I think that we all should meet up in Kalos first," Nico said.

We all agreed with her on this matter. After the agreement, we all started to hang up.

"We'll be there after we're done here," Misty said.

"Good bye for now," I said.

After Misty ended the call, she slapped her hands together.

"Alright the show is in a few days then after that it's straight to Kalos," she said. "Plus my sisters can't ruin the gym's reputation since it's about to close for the Love Live."

"That's good," I said.

Wait a minute.

"Love Live!"

"Yeah," Misty repiled indifferently. "My sisters know a lot more about it then me."

Maybe this world is more similar to mine then I thought.

 **End of Day 2 Umi version**

~ Iruka Bio ~

Ability - Shell Armour

Nature - Relaxed

Characteristic - Impetuous and Silly

Moves :

1.) Supersonic

2.) Clamp

3.) Icicle Spear

4.) Protect


	18. Hanayo (2) Drew & Wally Hanayo

**Day 2 Hanayo version**

"That's a Marill! And that's a Nuzleaf!"

Hanayo was with May in Drew's backyard pointing out all of the different Pokémon that she could fine. May was just as amazed as Hanayo was. Drew always acted proper, but she wouldn't have guessed that he came from money.

Drew's house sat on the edge of the city so that it easily accessible by sea. The girls were shocked when they first arrived to the three story building. The building was complemented by the hundreds of flowers that were growing in the front yard.

"I didn't know that so many different Pokémon could be in one backyard," May said.

"I never thought that I could see a Pokémon in real life," Hanayo said.

Behind them Drew, his cousin, and Drew's father sat at a circular table. Drew's cousin was a few years younger than him and wore blue overalls with a green shirt underneath and green tennis shoes.

"Your friends are quite excitable," Drew's father laughed.

Drew's father is a down to earth type of man who pride himself as a good husband and father. He had black hair with a few strains of grey (which came from stress) and wore a black suit with his tie was missing.

"I guess you can say that," Drew repiled.

"You have so many friends."

"You'll meet people on your journey too Wally."

"You're right."

"Drew why didn't you tell me that you lived in a place like this?" May asked.

"You never asked," he retorted.

"I never seen such an amazing house since I first went to my friend Maki's house," Hanayo said.

"This Maki person seems quite high up," a woman said.

The five of them watched as a woman with long green hair walked outside. She wore a beautiful blue sundress. Behind her was a woman with a large chest and velvet hair tied into a bun. The woman had a glare on her face that made Wally and Hanayo flinch while May took a step back.

"Hello dear," Drew's father greeted. "I didn't expect you to be home this early."

"Thanks to Madeline I got to come home early," she replied.

The green haired woman pressed her lips on top of Drew's forehead. She then did the same for Wally and her husband.

"Darling these are Drew's friends."

"Hello ma'am," Hanayo greeted with a bow. "My name is Hanayo."

"Pleasure to meet you," May greeted. "I'm May."

"It's good to see some of Drew's friends every once in a while. For a second I thought that he didn't have any," she said, "I am Patricia and this is my husband Phillp."

"I gave Hanayo some of your old clothes," Drew said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! I don't wear those old clothes anymore!"

"Thank you," Hanayo thanked.

"My pleasure."

Madeline whispered something something into Patricia's ear. Patricia suddenly frown.

"Can't you stay longer?"

"No."

"See you tomorrow then."

Madeline quickly left into the doors that she used before. When her heels couldn't be heard Phillp let a sigh and looked at May and Hanayo.

"Terrifying isn't she?"

Patricia instantly hit him oh the shoulder.

"Drew. Wally. Take these two young ladies into the house please."

"Yes ma'am."

When the four of them left, Patricia glared at Phillp. He shurgged his shoulders. He wasn't sorry.

Hanayo's group

"I never thought that your parents would be like that," May said.

"My mom don't usually act that nice," Drew sighed.

"Later Drew will you show me your Pokémon?" Wally asked.

"Sure."

"You're the best cousin ever," Wally laughed.

A few hours had passed before they tried to call Ash. Keyword tried.

"Just call the Professor of the region."

"No the best way is to call Ash at the center!"

"There's a possibility that he isn't at a center."

"Well there's a possibility that he isn't near the lab!"

"Please stop fighting."

May and Drew were arguing about how should they contact Ash. May believed that they should call a Pokémon Center that should be near him (they had talked over the phone so she knew the basic direction of his travels). Drew on the other hand thought that the Professor of Kalos would be better. Hanayo was trying to calm the Hoenn natives and Wally had left a while ago to walk through the garden.

"He's my friend!" May yelled.

"I know that. However I'm still right."

"Let's calm down. Ok?"

Hanayo seemed to go unnoticed by the two. Neither one wanted to back down from the argument. Hanayo then noticed that one of Drew's Pokéballs was wiggling. Roserade popped out a second later.

"Roserade?" Drew questioned.

The duel type Pokémon walked over to the video phone. Somehow Roserade was able to tap on the keyboard to type in the Professor in Kalos (all of the Professors have their lab phone number online to answer questions).

"No fair!" May yelled.

After a moment, a visual showed up on screen. Three different screen appeared, so the group assumed that the Professor was already talking to someone.

Drew had a smirk on his face while May was pushing down her anger. She wasn't happy that Drew was right. Hanayo gave them a nervous laugh. Roserade moved so that the others could see her and gave them a bow before leaving.

"No way!" Ash yelled.

"May!" Misty yelled.

May turned her head and a cheesy smile formed on her face.

"Hey guys."

With Wally

While the others were on the phone, Wally was walking through the garden. He watched as different types of Pokémon ran around. For wild Pokémon they seemed to be kind to him. Some of the Pokémon even gave him berries.

"Huh?"

Wally noticed that there was a group of Pokémon towards the end of the garden. In the center of the group was a odd colored Kirlia. She had her head held up high and commanding the other Pokémons to do work.

"She's really bossy," Wally said to himself.

The Kirlia then raised her hands and started to chant something under her breath (Lucky Chant). Wally wondered why she had did that. She wasn't in a battle. A raindrop fell on his nose.

"Huh?"

Rain started to pour down heavily. It almost seemed unnatural.

"What's going on?"

"Kirli!"

Wally felt himself being pushed back with a powerful force (Confusion). Wally looked up and saw that Kirlia was the one that attacked him. It seemed like that she was going to attack again.

"Drew!"

Wally started to run back to the mansion. Dodging Kirlia's attacks were easier said than done. Since Wally didn't have a lot of stamina, he had to take breaks ever now and again.

"Why is this garden so big?"

"Kirlia!"

Glowing leaves appeared once Kirlia swung her arms around. Wally was able to move out the way, but some of them hit his arm. The rest of the leaves turned back. It seemed like that the leaves wanted to finish the job.

"Drew! Help!"

"Dragon Breath!"

The leaves were burned to a crisp by a dragon with goggle like eyes. Wally smiled.

"Drew! You save me!"

"Wally are you ok?" Drew asked.

He bent down to Wally's level. He checked his injuries. Afterwards, Drew placed his jacket around Wally.

"Stay near Hanayo."

"Yes sir."

Hanayo was holding an umbrella since the rain seemed to have been dropping harder. It really felt unnatural.

"Wally are you alright?"

"Of course. Drew saved me."

"Drew what's up with that Kirlia?' May asked.

"I don't know. She's usually bossy, but she's doesn't attack. Stay on your guard Flygon!"

"It's probably because she sense me," a woman said.

The group looks up to see a woman on top of a Gyarados. The Gyarados that she was riding on wasn't the normal shade of blue, but instead this one was red.

"Not my type, but I do love shinies."

"Who are you?" May asked.

The woman looked down at her. Her eyes hidden behind a blue mask with golden trim. Her hair was hidden by a scarf and she wore a bikini top with a long flowing skirt. There was a device around her neck that the others didn't seem to know what it did. She clicked her black heels together.

"Hyper Beam."

The attack came so quick that May and Drew barely had enough time to dodge it. Flygon was in raged that his master was attack so decided to use Dragon Breath against the sea creature.

"Move."

Gyarados darted towards the left.

"Maybe I could give it to Aster," the woman thought.

"May. I think it's time for that special thing you've been bragging about," Drew said.

"Right!" Go Blaziken!"

The duel type chicken popped out his Pokéball. He made a little disapproving noise when he felt the raindrops.

"No way!" Hanayo yelled.

Hanayo noticed that Blaziken had a belt on him that had a stone in the middle. May then pulled out a bracelet that had an odd stone on it.

"No!" the woman yelled.

"Let our hearts connect and MEGA EVOLVE!" May yelled.

"Mega what?" Drew questioned.

Both stones started to glow and the light started to connect to each other. A colorful ball of energy surrounded Blaziken and with one kick the ball was broken reliving a different formed Blaziken.

"What happen to Blaziken?" Wally asked.

"I didn't know that she could do that," Hanayo said.

"Is that the same stone you found in Johto?"

"Yup. Pretty cool right?"

"How is that possible?! You can mega evolve, but I can't!" the woman yelled.

"I think we should run," Wally said.

"Right," Hanayo repiled.

"Drown! Gyarados Surf!"

"Dooos!" Gyarados yelled.

A large wave formed behind the the woman. She wasn't playing around anymore.

"We need to get out of here," Drew said.

Both he and May jumped on Flygon while Blaziken jumped into the air. Blaziken knew how to fight even without May's guidence. He seemed to giving the Gyarados user a tough time.

"Kirlia! Kir!"

Hanayo noticed that Kirlia was trying to push back the wave with her psychic powers, but it wasn't working.

"Get on!" Drew yelled.

Hanayo snapped out of her trace and helped Wally get on the dragon. She took one look back at Kirlia. The Pokémon fell to her knees. She had used up her powers.

"Come on Hanayo!" Drew yelled.

"We're gonna try and stop it before it hits the mansion," May explained.

"I'm sorry," Hanayo repiled.

She took off running for Kirlia. She knew that Kirlia couldn't make it through the wave. She had to save her.

"Miss. Hanayo!" Wally yelled.

"Come back!" May yelled.

Hanayo covered Kirlia with her body.

"Kir?"

"I'll protect you," Hanayo said.

The wave crashed on top them. Drew instantly covered Wally eyes and grabbed May's hand.

"And I really wanted that Kirlia," the woman said.

"Bitch," Drew growled.

Suddenly a light appeared through the wave. The light was so bright that everyone had to look away. The woman quickly put on her sunglasses and looked down. The water started to evaporate and the rain stopped.

"So this is one of the keys," she said to herself. "Never thought that it would be a little girl. Let's go Gyarados."

Gyarados let out a mighty roar before disappearing. Wally pulled Drew's hand off of him to see that Hanayo was ok. He tugged on Drew's sleeve.

"Look!"

Drew and May opened their eyes to see Hanayo and Kirlia were both ok. Kirlia even seemed like she had gotten all of her energy back.

"How is that possible?" Drew wondered. "They're not even wet."

"Who cares? They're ok."

The three of them got to Hanayo and Kirlia. Kirlia was in Hanayo's arms. Hanayo was confused as to why she wasn't hurt. Hanayo thought that Kirlia must had done something. The group heard footsteps running towards them.

"Is everyone ok?!" Patricia yelled.

"We saw the commotion from the house," Phillp said.

"What happen here?" Patricia asked.

"So woman attacked us," May explained.

"Well let's us all go inside," Phillp said. "You all need a good rest."

"May," Hanayo said. "Can I have a Pokéball please.

"Oh you want to catch that blue Kirlia?" Patricia questioned. "Here. I have a spare."

Patricia gave Hanayo a Luxury Ball.

"Thank you."

Hanayo tapped the ball on Kirlia's head and watched as the ball wiggled in her hand before stopping.

"Looks like you have your own Pokémon," May laughed.

"I wanna call her Amaryllis."

"Like the flower?" Drew questioned.

"Yes."

"Not the right color but ok."

"Come on. Let's all go inside," Phillp said.

"Yes sir."

 **End of Day 2 Hanayo version**

~ Amaryllis Bio ~

Ability - Trace

Nature - Sassy

Characteristic - Somewhat Vain

Moves:

1.) Double Team

2.) Magical Leaf

3.) Confusion

4.) Lucky Chant

*Remember to vote on my page.*


	19. Nico (2) Nico & Serena (part 1)

**Day 2 Nico version (Part 1)**

The group had made it back to Lumiose City. Nico was in awe of the big city. Even if she never been to Paris, Lumiose City would have to do.

"Welcome to me and Clement's home!" Bonnie said.

"We always seem to end up back here," Ash laughed.

"Lumiose City is the capital," Clement said.

"Nico we can show you the city after we go to Professor Sycamore's lab," Serena said.

"Alright. Isn't there a thing called PokéVision? I wanna do that."

"I did that before, so I can help you."

"Thanks Serena."

"We can also pick out you some new clothes."

"Finally."

"Off to the lab!" Ash yelled.

"Pika! Pi!" Pikachu agreed.

The group walked through the large city. They passed by many different shops and hotels. A certain little vender shop cought Bonnie's eye.

"Look!" she yelled.

She ran over to the little store. She picked up a key chain that had a Dedenne on it. The same Pokémon popped out of Bonnie's bag.

"Look Dedenne it's you!"

"Denden?"

"Bonnie you shouldn't run off like that," Clement scolded.

"But look."

Bonnie held up the keychain so that everyone could see. The woman, who was running the shop, laughed at her. The Gastly next to her mimicked his master's action.

"You may have it for free if you want," she said.

"Really!?" Bonnie asked excited.

"I have the money to pay for this," Clement said.

"It's no problem," the woman said. "I manly created this shop as a way to watch people. I've hit a writer's block recently."

"You're a writer?" Serena questioned.

"That's correct."

Nico titled her head. She felt like she had seen this person before. She just didn't know where.

"If fact why don't all of you pick out a keychain," the woman said.

"Wow! Thank you!"

The group split off on their own to look at the keychains. Bonnie deiced to stick with the Dedenne keychain. Serena picked up a cute Sylveon whose ribbons made a heart. Clement picked up a magneton and Ash ran over to him to show the Goodra keychain.

"Which one do I want?" Nico asked herself.

Nico looked up and down the display cases. Nico thought this was harder then picking your favorite Pokémon. After a moment of thinking, Nico realized that was exactly what she was doing.

"This is impossible," she mumbled.

Then something shiny cought her eye. Nico slowly picked up a keychain that had the wish maker Jirachi on it. Serena noticed her looking at it and walked over to her.

"Are you going to pick that one?" she asked.

"Yeah. My brother loves the movie that had Jirachi in it. I wish that he could be here to see all of this."

The two girls didn't noticed, but the keychain gave off a faint glow. The glow soon disappeared in a second.

"Don't worry you'll see him soon," Serena said.

"Right."

The group met back up and showed the woman their choices. She smiled.

"Excellent choices. Have a good day."

"You too," they said in union.

As the group walked out of the store, Nico finally realized what the woman's name was.

"Shauntal!"

"Shauntal?" Serena repeated.

"Who's Shauntal?" Clement asked.

"That woman was Shauntal the Elite Four member from Unova!"

"Elite Four!" they yelled.

"That's why she looked so familiar," Nico said.

"I can't believe we just meet an Elite Four member from Unova," Bonnie .

"That's amazing," Serena said.

"Come on guys I see the lab up ahead!" Ash yelled as he ran off.

"Pika!"

"Ash!" Clement yelled.

"Wait up!" Bonnie yelled.

"I'm still barefoot here!"

The group made it to the lab within minutes. Nico was really glad that she had enough stamina to keep up with them.

"Professor Sycamore!" Ash called.

"Ash?"

A man walked out from another room. He was followed by a large dragon like Pokémon, Garchomp. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran to Garchomp.

"Good to see you all," Sycamore greeted. "Great job on your wins Serena."

"Thank you Professor."

"And who's this?"

"Hello. My name is Yazawa Nico."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nico. I am Professor Sycamore."

"Professor Sycamore we need your help," Ash said.

"Yeah! Nico is lost," Bonnie explained.

"Lost you say? That's pretty normal for new people that come to Lumiose City."

"But I'm also trying to find my friends, sir."

"That seems like a problem," Sycamore said.

"Professor!"

A woman ran into the room.

"What is it Sophia?"

"There is a call from the Kanto region. The caller said that it was an emergency."

"Kanto?" Ash repeated.

"I'll be right there," Sycamore said. "Excuse me."

"Professor let us come too," Ash said.

"Sure thing. Follow me."

Sycamore showed the group the way to a room that had a big screen that covered an entire wall. Sycamore pressed a few buttons then a person appeared on the screen. A grin formed on Ash's face when he saw the person.

"Gary!"

"Good to see you're alright Ashy-boy."

 **End of Day 2 Nico Version (Part 1)**

~ Audrey's Bio ~

Ability - Pickpocket

Nature - Naughty

Characteristic - Mischievous

Moves:

1.) Avalanche

2.) Fury Swipes

3.) Shadow Ball

4.) Icy Wind


	20. Nico (2) (part 2)

**Day 2 Nico version (Part 2)**

"Gary!"

"Good to see you're alright Ashy-boy."

"I thought you stopped calling me that."

"I did."

Ash pouted a little at the comment. The others looked at each. Besides Nico, the others didn't know who this person was.

"Pi pi!" Pikachu yelled.

"Hello Pikachu," Gary greeted.

"Umm Ash?" Clement questioned.

"Yes? Oh right! Gary meet my friends Clement, Bonnie, Serena, and Nico."

"Pleasure."

"I never thought that I would meet Gary Oak," Nico said.

"Gary Oak!" Clement yelled.

"Have you heard of him before Clement?" Serena asked.

"He is the grandson of the famous Professor Oak. He does his own research on rare Pokémon such as fossil and legendary Pokémon."

"That's so cool," Bonnie said.

"Me and Gary grew up together in Pallet Town."

"Gary and I," Gary corrected.

"Why have you call me today?" Sycamore asked as he tried to get back on topic.

"I was hoping that Ash would be here."

"Why?"

"There's this girl who claims to be from another universe."

Nico's ears perked up at his claim. This meant that one of her friends were with him.

"What is her name?" Nico asked.

"Honoka."

"Honoka!"

"Is that one of your friends Nico?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. We were at her house when it happened."

"So I guess everything checks out," Gary said.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Someone else is calling," Sycamore explained, "from the Cerulean Gym."

"That's Misty!"

"Misty?" Serena repeated.

"She's one of Ash's first traveling partners," Nico explained.

Sycamore pressed a button and a screen appeared next to Gary's. Nico's face let up when she saw the person on the screen. It wasn't just Misty, but Umi as well.

"Nico!" Umi yelled.

"Nico, is she one of your friends?" Serena asked.

"Yeah."

"It's good to see that you're alright Nico."

"So this is one of your friends. I knew it would be a good idea to call you Ash," Misty said.

"Good to see you too Mist," Ash laughed.

"Pikachu-Pi!" Pikachu yelled.

"Good to see you too Pikachu."

"Now that we got introductions out of the way can we get back to what we were talking about?" Gary asked.

"So sorry," Umi apologized.

"Don't mind him," Misty said.

"Umi he has Honoka with him," Nico said.

"Really? Is she alright?"

"That depends. Is she always hyper?"

"Yes," Umi answered.

"Then yes she's alright."

"That's good," Umi sighed.

"Don't worry Gary can protect her if anything happens," Ash said.

"Does that mean you only have to find six more of your friends Nico?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup. And I hope it went find them easily like this."

Ring! Ring!

"This call is coming from LaRousse City in the Hoenn region."

"LaRousse seems familiar to me," Nico said.

"Yeah me too," Ash agreed.

The caller was May, who happens to be arguing with Drew, however, it seemed like Drew had already won and May refused to believe it. Hanayo could be seen off to the side trying to get them to settle down. A Roserade walked in the view. She gave them a bow as a form of greetings.

"No way!" Ash yelled.

"May!" Misty yelled.

May turned her head. A cheesy smile formed on her face.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "Guess what guys I have an alien girl with me."

Even though Drew was too far away to be completely heard, they could still hear him sigh in the background. Hanayo nervously laughed at being called an alien.

"They're humans like us," Gary corrected.

"Huh?"

"Good to see that you're alright Hanayo," Umi said.

"It's nice to see all of you," Hanayo said. "Is Rin with any of you?"

"I'm afraid not," Nico replied.

"Oh..."

"I think we should group up somewhere," Clement said.

"Maybe Kalos," Ash thought.

Ring! Ring!

"The caller is from the Sinnoh region. Snowpoint City to be exact," Sycamore explained.

"Sinnoh?" Serena repeated.

"This is where Dawn one of Ash's friends are from. But she isn't from Snowpoint though."

"Wow! Ash has been to so many places hasn't he?" Bonnie asked.

"Sycamore could you please answer it?" Ash asked.

"No problem."

After Sycamore pressed a few buttons, Dawn appeared on the screen. Eli soon sat next to her. Zoey could be seen walking past them.

"Hey Dawn," Ash greeted.

"Eil!" Nico, Umi, and Hanayo yelled.

"Wow! This means we all can meet up soon," Hanayo said.

"Wait a minute. What's going on?" Eil asked.

"It seems like that we all are in different regions in the world," Umi explained.

"But don't worry you all are gonna be back together soon," Ash laughed.

"You must be the person that Dawn talked about. Ash right?"

"That's my name alright," he said.

"What did we miss?" Dawn asked.

"Not much," Misty said.

"We all agreed to meet in Kalos region," Umi said.

"Kalos?" Umi repeated.

"It's based on our real-world France," Hanayo explained.

"Oh."

"The region is currently being turned upside down by me," Nico said.

"I highly doubt that," Eil sighed.

"Nico," Umi mumbled.

"Quiet," Nico growled.

"How are we going to find the others?" Hanayo asked.

"Yeah, you're still missing a girl name Rin right?" May asked.

"I haven't seen Nozomi anywhere," Eil said.

"Your friend Honoka is with me," Gary said.

"I have no clue where Maki is," Nico said.

"Kotori could be anywhere," Umi said.

"Well, I think we all should still meet up in Kalos first," Nico said.

"I seconded that," Gary said. "We meet up and figure out a plan to find the others."

"Sounds good to me," Ash said.

"I always wanted to go to Kalos," Misty said.

"Well I gotta go," Gary said. "I need to tell Honoka what's going on."

"See you in Kalos Gary," Ash said.

Gary sighed off with a smirk.

"Gotta go," Dawn said.

Eli waved them goodbye.

"See you guys soon," May said.

"We'll be there after we're done here," Misty said.

"Goodbye for now," Umi said.

After the last person ended the call, a big smile formed on Ash's face. Pikachu couldn't help, but to show his happiness as well.

"This is great!"

Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

"You guys are gonna love them," Ash said.

"Can you tell us a little about them, Ash?" Clement asked.

"Well Gary grew up with me in Pallet Town and he always been my rival even if he doesn't battle competitively anymore. Dawn and May are coordinators and so is Drew. They battle while making their Pokémon look good. They might give you a few ideas for your next performance Serena."

"That would be nice," Serena said to herself.

"Misty is one of my oldest friends. She's the gym leader of the Cerulean Gym back in Kanto. She also does water performances with her Pokémon."

"Wow! She's a gym leader!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"That's amazing that she can juggle both battling and be performing," Clement said.

"She sounds amazing. They all do," Serena said. No one noticed that Serena'said voice changed a little.

"I just wished that Iris was here. Bonnie, you would have loved her. She's on her way to being a dragon master," Ash explained.

"I love Iris in the game. She became the Unova's champion," Nico said.

"She did!?"

"Yup."

"I need to train harder so I can be a master before she gets to be champion."

"It seems that you will have some company," Sycamore said. "That's good since the league will be closed for a little while."

"What do you mean Professor?" Serena asked.

"Is it that time already?" Clement asked.

"It sure is Clement. The league is closing down for the Love Live that's going to happen soon."

"Love Live?" Nico repeated.

"Aw man," Ash sighed.

"They have those here too?" Nico questioned.

"What do you mean Nico?" Bonnie asked.

"In my world, the Love Live is when school idols compete against each other," she explained.

"But in this world, you can be in any age with a Pokémon, " Sycamore added.

"Wow that sounds so fun," Serena said.

"It is but it's also lots of hard work," Nico explained.

"Can you show us some moves?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure if you want," Nico said. "I am well known for my bubbly personality on stage."

 **End of Day 2 Nico version (Part 2)**

~ Nico Headcanon ~  
Favorite Female Companion: Dawn (Misty is second)  
Favorite Champion: Iris  
Favorite Male Companion: Brock

*This is how the conversation went.*


	21. Nico (2) Nico, Bonnie & Serena (part 3)

**Day 2 Nico version (Part 3)**

"Like this Nico?" Bonnie asked.

"Perfect."

Nico, Bonnie, and Serena were currently inside of Sycamore's garden where all of the Pokémon lived. Ash and Clement were currently on their way to the center to get the equipment for the Pokévision. Clement tried to get them to let him use his invention, but with one from the girls he knew that it probably a good idea.

"Can we work on something else Nico?" Serena asked. "We've been working on poses for an hour."

"You said that you waited to learn from me and this is a very important thing for an idol to do," Nico said.

"Really?" Serena questioned.

"Yes! An idol must be able to react in any situation."

"Wow. Being an idol must be hard," Bonnie said.

"It is but it's rewarding too."

Serena smiled at Nico's comment. She pulled out three Pokéballs and threw them up in the air.

"Then we all should be training!" she yelled.

Braixen, Eevee, and the newly evolved Pangoro popped out their respective Pokéball. When Eevee popped out she looked up at Pangoro. Let's just say that Eevee wasn't ready to see the large Pokémon.

"Vee!" Eevee yelled as she ran behind Serena.

"It's ok Eevee. Pancham just evolved into a bigger Pokémon," Serena explained.

"Goroo," Pangoro sighed.

He didn't want to scare his friend. Eevee didn't seem to make the connection that she was hurting Pangoro's feelings. She stayed behind Serena.

"Brax. Braixen," Braixen reinsured Pangoro.

"Dedenne come work out with us too!" Bonnie yelled.

"Ded ded," Dedenne replied running over.

"I guess you can come out too Audrey," Nico said.

The Pokémon in question lazily got out of her ball. She got a good look at her surrounding. When she saw Eevee a naughty idea popped into her mind. She darted over to Eevee and froze her with Icy Wind.

"Eevee!" Serena yelled.

"Audrey! You shouldn't do that!" Nico scolded.

Audrey reply to her was to use Fury Swipes on her face.

"My face!" Nico yelled as she held her face.

"Braixen can you melt out Eevee for me please?" Serena asked.

"Braixen," Braixen repiled.

She pulled out her stick that was in her tail. A small flame formed at the end of it. Eevee being defrosted was made easier with Braixen's help.

"Vee..."

"I'll help you warm up Eevee," Serena said.

"Me too!" Bonnie yelled.

"I'm sorry about Audrey," Nico apologized.

"Vee," Eevee repiled.

Audrey rolled her eyes at their reaction. It seemed that she held no remorse for the normal type. She glanced over to the other Pokémons and noticed that they were giving her dirty looks. She was about to do something till she heard more people come into the room.

"We're back!" Ash yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Did something happen here?" Clement asked.

"Audrey was bullying Eevee," Bonnie explained.

"That isn't nice," Ash scolded.

Audrey was getting tried of niceness and telling her what to do. She decided to use Icy Wind on all of them.

"To cold," Bonnie cried.

"You're the meanest Pokémon ever," Nico said.

Audrey shrugged her shoulders. There were a lot of Pokémon in the world. How would she know?

"I think we should shoot the video tomorrow," Clement advised.

"Good idea," everyone said as they feel over.

 **End of Day 2 Nico version (Part 3)**

~ Tokui Sora ~

• She plays Nico and her siblings.

• She use to use the pronoun "boku" which is masculine.

• When she speaks in a low voice she can be mistaken as a man.

• She ships Nico and Maki together.


	22. Umi (3) Umi (part 1)

**Day 3 Umi version (part 1)**

The next day Umi was told to take a walk around the city before her practice by Daisy. She stayed close to the building so that she wouldn't get lost. Iruka was in her arms watching as strangers walked past her. The living shell would wiggle his tongue at the little kids who walked past them.

"Iruka. Do you want to go back to the Gym?"

"Shellder."

Umi didn't understand what he said, so she turned around to head back. She almost made it back till a man walked in front of her. It seemed like he wasn't going to move. Umi felt really uncomfortable with him since the man was holding a whip and wearing a crotch piece.

"Excuse me sir."

"You're coming with me," the man said.

He tried to grab Umi's arm, but Iruka used Protect to make a force field around them. This didn't sit well with the man. He sent out his Pokémon which looked like to Umi a devil dog.

"Houndour. Once Protect wears off attack," the man ordered.

"What do you want from me?" Umi asked.

"All you need to know is that my boss wants you."

"I knew that I shouldn't have left the Gym," Umi thought.

Umi squeezed Iruka tightly in her arms. She looked past the man and saw Violet walking by. Umi was about to speak up, but she decided not to since she knew that Violet didn't like to battle. Violet did, however, turned back to see Umi. She quickly went to go find her sisters.

"Iruka use Supersonic!"

The force field went down and Iruka started to make a wired sound. Houndour quickly put his paws over his ears. Umi took this opportunity for her attack.

"Remember Dad's training," Umi thought.

Umi jumped over Houndour and gave her attacker a quick kick to the stomach. The man took a step back after that kick. He didn't expect her to physically attack him and it seemed like none of the Pokémon did either.

"Der?"

"Shouldn't have done that girly," he growled.

Umi got in position for another attack. The attacker chuckled before snapping his fingers. Houndour let out a mighty roar that scared Iruka enough to go back to his Pokéball.

"Iruka!" Umi yelled.

"Game over," he said.

"Help."

"Hydro Pump!"

A huge amount of water blasted the attacker. The water pushed back towards a random tree. Umi looked behind her to see Misty and her sisters. Misty had sent out the Gyarados to save Umi. Houndour got inrage by the attack on his master and decied to take out on Umi.

"Stop his attack Gyarados!"

"Gyaar!" Gyarados roared.

Gyarados threw his head back and repeated his last attack. It had similar results with Houndour. The duel type Pokémon flew back to were his master had landed. Houndour's eyes had became swirly after his landing.

"Great job Gyarados," Misty praised.

The Cerulean natives ran up to Umi to make sure that she was ok.

"I'm fine. Iruka protected me."

"Did you like kick him?" Lily asked as she pointed to the attacker.

Umi blushed. Her footprint was visible on the man's shirt.

"My dad is a martial-arts trainer," she reviled.

"I would never had guessed," Misty said.

"HEY!" Daisy yelled.

"Daisy! What are you doing?" Umi questioned.

Daisy didn't hear her sister. She walked up to Umi's attacker full of rage and slight guilt. The guilt was from her thinking that it was her fault because she made Umi walk around the city. The rage was from that he had just tried to abduct Umi.

"Why did you try and take Umi?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah I wanna know to," Misty said.

"Right!" Lily and Violet repeated.

Umi and Gyarados took a step back. They can see the flames around the sisters.

"DON'T!" the attacker yelled.

Everyone jumped back at his out brust.

"MASTER ASTER!" he yelled.

"Like what's wrong with him?" Lily asked.

Unknown to them was that Umi's attacker was mentally being attack by his boss. The man could hear the other's voice in his head.

'Do you really think that I will let you live especially after you failed to take one girl?' Aster questioned. 'And you said my name I definitely can't let this go by unpunished.'

"NOOOO!"

'Don't worry I'll take care of your wife,' Aster chuckled.

"NOOO-"

The man suddenly fell over with no sign of life. Houndour, who was woken up by his screaming, tried to wake his master up by patting his face. When he didn't move Houndour started to bark at him. He knew that his cries was not heard by the man.

Suddenly a young girl appeared in front of them. She was holding a strange ghost Pokémon in her and had two floating behind her. An Abra was floating in front of her asleep.

"Gastly use Hypnosis. Mismagius Dream Eater."

The attacks went off in a instant. Almost no one was able to save themselves. It would be an hour later that they would wake up.

"What just happened?" Violet asked.

"I don't know?" Misty replied.

"Whatever let's go practice," Daisy said.

"Gyarados what are you doing out here?" Misty asked.

Gyarados didn't know the answer to that. Misty shrugged her shoulders and returned that large Pokémon. Everyone went into the gym without knowing what just happen or noticing the Houndour that was watching them from the bushes.

Elsewhere

Aster sat in a room that had multiple screens playing different videos from inside the building. Random people were working hard doing different things. Aster felt the only reason why that they were working harder was because he showed one of their fellow weaklings death.

A flash appeared behind. He looked back to see Layla with his Abra. Ren ran up to his sister and tried to give her a hug, but she quickly pushed him away. Abra floated over to his real master and fell asleep.

"Here's your Abra Aster."

"Thank you Layla."

"Next time you fix your mistakes and don't bring my sister in this!" Ren yelled.

Aster stared at teen young. He patted his head before he left the room.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Ren yelled.

"His wife should be very lonely right about now," he chuckled.

Layla's face showed signs of disgust. She wondered if he did all of that just, so he had a reason to sleep with her. Ren let out a smirk. He couldn't blame the man.

"Man I wished Yusei wasn't away," he said.

"What? The you're allowed to come within ten feet of him now?"

"Yup! The restraining order fell through."

"He's gonna hurt you for sexual harassment."

"Whatever. He loves me."

On a plane

"Ahchoo!"

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

"We will be landing in Lumiose in a few minutes. Please get ready," the flight attendant announced.

"Iris is your aunt gonna be at the airport?" asked the girl sitting next Yusei.

"No. We're supposed to meet up at a restaurant."

"Ok then."

Yusei tuned out their conversation and looked out the window. His mission would start when he lands.

 **End of Day 3 Umi version (part 1)**

~ Umi ~

Favorite Female Companion: Misty

Favorite Champion: Doesn't know any.

Favorite Male Companion: Brock/Tracy (Those are the ones that Misty told her about.)


	23. Umi (3) Umi & Misty (part 2)

**Day 3 Umi version (part 2)**

Later on in the afternoon after practicing for the show, Misty decided to train Umi in the arts of Pokémon battling. Since both of them had at least one Pokémon on them, it makes for them to train. Misty's sisters sat off to the side. They were talking to themselves, but Daisy was also being the referee for them.

"Remember to have fun ok."

"Right."

"Misty calls Azumarill!"

Azumarill, who was by Misty's side, jumped onto on of the platforms that were in the pool. Umi related that she had to call out Iruka to battle as well even though he was her only Pokémon.

"Umi calls Iruka!"

Umi had to get into the pool and place Iruka on a platform since he couldn't jump on one like Azumarill. Daisy looked at both of them to see if they were ready. When they both nodded, she raised both of arms.

"Let the battle begin!" she yelled.

"Azumarill start off with Aqua Tail."

"Iruka use Protect!"

Azumarill spun his tail around and waited until enough water gathered around it. Once he deemed it a good size, Azumarill started to bounce on and off all of the platforms that was in the pool. When he got to Iruka he gave a mighty swing from his tail which was unfortunately block by Iruka's energy field.

"Great job!" Umi cheered.

"Don't get happy. Azumarill use Bubble Beam!"

"Protect!"

Azumarill took a step back and started to pelt Iruka with a stream of bubbles. The field that Iruka put up seemed to be weaker than the first one. Umi noticed that field's color was paler.

"You can't use Protect forever!" Misty yelled. "Play Rough!"

"Uhh? Protect?"

A smile formed on Azumarill's face as the dual type slammed his hands on the now weaker force field. It was instantly smashed into pieces. Once it was broken, Azumarill started to throw Iruka up in the air and play with him like he was a basketball.

"Why didn't Protect?" Umi asked. "It was just working."

"Protect doesn't work all the time," Misty explained. "That's why I told you that you couldn't use it forever."

"What do I do now?" Umi thought.

"Iruka knows more than one move remember," Misty reminded as if she could read Umi's mind.

"Right."

"Back up Azumarill!"

Azumarill jumped back to a different platform to give him and Iruka some space. Iruka wiggled his tongue at Azumarill when he moved away.

"Now let the real battle begin! Azumarill Bubble Beam!"

"Iruka use Supersonic!"

A stream of bubbles came out of Azumarill's mouth while an odd stream of sounds came out of Iruka's. Umi was surprised that Iruka's move was somewhat music related. All he needed was a little practice. She didn't know that Pokémon were capable of doing that.

The two attacks clashed with each other. The sound and bubbles hit each other perfectly and made beautiful sparkles. Umi stared at the scene. Where all battles like this?

"Hey why is she going easy on her? Like that isn't even half of Azumarill's strength?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Violet replied.

"It's more like training then battling," Daisy commented.

"Remember Umi you can use the area around you," Misty said.

"The area?" Umi questioned.

Misty nodded. She stretched out her arm to Azumarill.

"Body Slam on the water!"

Azumarill jumped full force into the water belly first. The sudden crash on the water made it rise up to a abnormally high. The waves flipped over all of the platforms and some even went out of the pool along with some of the water. Iruka fell into the pool and floated down to the bottom.

"Great job Azumarill!"

"Ahh! Iruka can you swim back up here?" Umi asked.

"Shellder," Iruka answered.

"Shellders aren't the best swimmers. They tend to stay at the bottom of the sea and are fished out," Misty explained.

"Oh. If Iruka can't swim back up then we should forfeit right?

"Shellder!"

Umi looked down to see Iruka wiggling his tongue at her. He seemed really made at the idea of giving up. This stubborn attitude felt really out of character for him.

"So are you guys stopping or not?" Daisy asked.

"Umi?"

"We're going to continue please."

"Shell!"

"Zumarill!"

"Ok! Umi it's time for me to show you my true power! My policy is an all-out offensive with water type Pokémon!"

"Let's do our best Iruka!"

"Azumarill jump into the water and use Bubble Beam!"

"Iruka use Icicle Spear!"

Azumarill jumped into the pool and started to swim around Iruka. The Bubble Beam was attacking the smaller Pokémon from all angles. With his limited amount of movement, Iruka just began to rapidly spit out ice spears.

Azumarill swam around the ice with ease and with a quick move change he became defensive. Misty had ordered multiple Aqua Tail from him. Azumarill used his tail to smash apart the spears as he got closer and closer to Iruka.

"Protect Iruka!"

"I told you that won't work! Aqua Tail!"

One smack with Azumarill's tail was able to shatter the force field. Umi smiled when it happened. This confused Misty since even Iruka wasn't startled by it.

"Clamp!" Umi yelled.

Iruka pouched and closed his shell on Azumarill's tail. If you looked at Azumarill you can slowly see him turn red and he tried to hold in a scream. When his redness went up to the top of his ears he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Azuuumarill!"

Azumarill flew out of the water. He landed on one of the platforms and started to run around in circles. Iruka continued to keep his frim grasp on Azumarill's tail. Azumarill tried to shake him off, but Iruka would not let go.

"Azumarill calm down!" Misty yelled.

"Keep hanging on Iruka!"

"Azumarill try using Aqua Tail and aim at the ground."

Azumarill did as he was told. He quickly slammed his tail on the platform as hard as he could. He even managed to break the platform from right under them. Both of the Pokémon fell into the pool and stayed there for a minute. Azumarill soon came back up on Umi's side holding Iruka.

"The battle is over! The winner is Misty!" Daisy announced.

"Thank you Azumarill," Umi said as she took Iruka out of his hands.

"You did an amazing job Azumarill. Now take a rest," Misty said as she returned Azumarill. "You should Iruka too."

"Right."

Umi took out Iruka's Pokéball. She pressed the button in the middle to make it bigger then pressed the button on top of Iruka's head. The unconscious Pokémon fleed back into his Pokéball for a good rest.

"That was an amazing battle for you first time," Misty complemented.

"I have been watching you practice with your Pokémon for sometime. I never understood the appeal until now."

"Well being in a battle and watching one is two different things after all. I'm glad that you had such a fun time."

Umi immediately went into a ninety degree bow. Misty almost fell into the water at the sudden action.

"Please teach me more about battling with water type Pokémon," she begged.

"Me? Teach you?"

"Yes please!"

This was a major boost in Misty's ego. Never had someone asked her to be a mentor. How could she ever say no?

"Of course! But you don't have to bow. We're both friends."

"Right sorry."

"Misty! Don't keep Umi all to yourself!" Lily whinned.

"Yeah! I have a new outfit for her," Violet added.

Umi thought about wearing a new outfit by Violet. It probably was another swimsuit. A blush overcame Umi at the thought.

"Shameful," Umi quickly said.

"Hey!" Violet yelled.

"Let's just get back to practice," Daisy said.

"No, Umi and I are going to get our Pokémon heal," Misty said.

This four way argument for Umi is how the Cerulean sisters had their biggest fight ever.

 **End of Day 3 Umi version (part 2)**

~ Mimori Suzuko ~

• Her nicknames includes Mimorin and Mimochan.

• She voices Pinkie Pie in the Japanese dub.

• She always performs a jinx before lives which includes someone hitting her.

• She was very popular in high school.


	24. Maki (3) Drasna

**Day 3 Maki version (part 1)**

"Ahh! I can finally stretch my legs," Iris said.

"The plane ride was rather long I have to admit," Maki agreed.

"Iris do we need to head to the Pokémon Center first or do we need to go straight to the restaurant?" Brock asked.

"She wanted to see me right away after the plane landed," Iris answered.

Axew popped out of Iris's hair. He was holding a piece of paper. He handed over to Iris before climbing out of her hair.

"She even gave me directions for the place."

"What's the name of the place?" Brock asked.

"Sushi High Roller," Iris answered.

"We should start heading there if she's waiting for you," Maki said.

"Right!" Iris agreed.

The girls waited for a moment when they realized that they were missing something. It was strange since he was just with them. Both of them looked at each other.

"Where's Brock?" they asked in unison.

With Brock

"Gorgeous!" Brock yelled.

"Thank you."

"Kalos has so many beautiful women," Brock complemented.

"Ahh, thank you Brock."

"You even know my name."

"Of course."

"This must be faith. Ahh!"

"Gunk."

Iris made it in time to see Croagunk Poison Jab Brock. Croagunk then started to drag Brock away. Iris let out a nervous laugh at the duo. She wasn't quite use to that yet.

"That was interesting wasn't it Paul?"

Iris looked back at the girl that Brock was flirting with. She noticed that the girl was with a guy who had purple hair. Iris wondered for a second. It does seem like that the two were siblings but would that mean that Brock...

"Did he flirt with her in front of boyfriend and or friend!" Iris thought.

That thought alone made the dragon user angry. Iris snapped out of thoughts when she heard the girl start to giggle. Iris then noticed that she wasn't there.

"Gotcha~" she sang.

"Ahh!"

"Nozomi!"

"I can't help it. She's just so cute."

With Maki

Maki watched as Croagunk dragged Brock back over to her. After a few minutes, Iris came walking back with a slight blush on her face. Maki tilted her head.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok?"

The group managed to make it to the restaurant without anymore trouble. During the walk, Axew went from Iris's arms to Maki's. The little dragon had taken a liking to the red head.

Like the rest of the city, the restaurant looked amazing inside and out. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and sculptures of historical people and Pokémon filled the room. The group felt really out of place when they noticed that everyone was dressed up.

"Iris!"

Well almost everyone.

"Drasna!"

Drasna was a woman that dressed like a trible woman who wore bones as jewelry. There was a small gooey snail Pokémon standing next to her. It wore a red sash around itself and the sash had a symbol stitched on it. Brock immediately recognized the sash.

"It's so nice to see you again," Drasna said.

"It's good to see you again too."

The gooey Pokémon tapped Drasna's leg and said something to her. Drasna nodded her head to show that she understood.

"Are these your friends Iris?"

"Yeah! I like you to meet Brock and Maki," Iris introduced.

Iris grabbed Axew out of Maki's arms and handed him over to Drasna.

"This is Axew."

"Xew! Xew!"

"Such a healthy dragon. Come and eat with me everyone."

As they waited for their waiter to come and serve them, Drasna decided to ask Iris and the rest about their travels. While the others were talking, Maki decied to take a better look at the gooey Pokémon. Maki put out her hand and waited for the Pokémon to come to her.

"Sli~"

"It seems like that my Sliggoo likes you," Drasna said.

"So this is a Sliggoo."

"You can say that she's my seeing eye dragon," Drasna laughed.

"Oh."

Maki didn't know that the woman was blind. She just thought that Drasna chooses not to open her eyes. Brock never opens his eyes so Maki just assumed that was a thing.

"Don't worry about darling. I might be blind, but I'm powerful enough to become one of the Elite Four."

"Elite Four?" Maki repeated.

"There's so much that I have to teach you," Iris sighed.

"I can learn by myself thank you!" Maki yelled.

"Coming from the girl who ran away from almost all of the Pokémon in the park!" Iris yelled back.

"I was never told that wild Pokémon could be so dangerous!"

"You do need help then!"

"Maki. Iris."

Neither one of the girls heard Brock's voice. They didn't even notice the strange looks that people were giving them. This could be because both of them were yelling in the middle of the restaurant.

"Excuse me," a waiter whispered to Drasna.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid that I have to ask your group to leave."

"Understandable."

Drasna got up from her chair and clapped her hands together. This got both Iris and Maki's attention.

"Time to go everyone."

The group decided to head to the Pokémon Center to rest themselves and get something to eat after they were kicked out of the restaurant. Drasna unfortunately couldn't go with them.

"See you later Drasna," Iris said sadly.

"Don't worry my child we will meet again."

"It was pleasure to meet you," Brock said.

"I'm sorry for acting up in the restaurant," Maki apologized.

"It's fine. In fact I have gifts since Iris told me about you two coming with her."

Drasna gave Brock an old book. Inside the book were different ways that you could use nature for cure to illnesses. Maki was given a blue and red egg. She looked at the egg with confusion.

"This Pokémon egg is close to hatching so that care of it," Drasna explained.

"Yes ma'am."

Maki wondered what Pokémon would come from this egg. She thought that it would resemble a bird since it was an egg, but knowing this world this Pokémon could resemble a dog.

"I wish a safe travel to all you," Drasna said.

"You too," they all said in union.

Once Drasna was out of their sight, the three of them walked into the Pokémon Center. When they walked inside a little blond hair ran up to them. She got on one knee.

"One looks beautiful and one looks strong so please will one of you marry my brother?"

"Huh?"

"Bonnie stop bothering them!"

"But Clement."

The group watched as Clement dragged away his little sister with his robotic arm. Unknown to them two more people walked in the room.

"Iris? Brock?"

"Ash?"

"It's good to see you guys again!"

Ash gave Brock a fist bump and Iris a quick hug. The others looked at the three.

"Ash how do you know th-" Clement started.

"Ahh!"

Everyone looked at the door way to see a teen with pigtails. She pointed at Maki.

"Ahh!" Maki yelled.

"Maki!"

"Nico!"

 **End of Day 3 Maki version (Part 1)**

~ Maki ~

Favorite Female Companion: Iris

Favorite Champion: Doesn't know any.

Favorite Male Companion: Brock


	25. Nico (3) Nico, Bonnie, & Serena

**Day 3 Nico version (part 1)**

After a good night rest at Clement and Bonnie's house, the group went to the Pokémon Center to get started on the Pokévision video. On their way towards the counter, Bonnie noticed something on the wall.

"Nico! Look!"

"What is it?"

Nico looked at a poster that was hung up. It had multiple people on it with their Pokémon. It read:

Pokévision Competition!

Up to three people in video.

Winner(s) get a special prize and a nomination for Love Live Trainer Project

Judged by Palermo

"Love Live!" Nico yelled. "I didn't know that this world had it here!"

"Clement didn't you work at one these before?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. But it was a while ago."

"That must have been exciting," Serena said.

"I wonder what the prize is?" Ash questioned.

"We're gonna have to see when I win," Nico said.

"You already think you're gonna win?" Serena asked.

"Nico knows that I'm gonna win," Nico said proudly.

"That's the sprit! Let's get to work," Ash said.

"Nico remember that you said that you will teach us more about idols too," Bonnie said. "Isn't that right Dedenne?"

"Den den."

"Maybe those should be your first videos," Serena said.

"You want her to enter those?" Ash questioned.

"Not those videos," Serena corrected.

"I see what you're saying. You want her to have a hang on making them before creating one for the competition," Clement explained.

"Exactly."

"That's a great idea Serena," Nico said. "It will be like a talk show."

"I wanna be on it! I wanna be on it!" Bonnie yelled.

"Why don't me and Clement get the equipment while you guys set up in a room." Ash said.

"Ok."

With that the girls went to a room that didn't have anyone in it. On the way Nico noticed that the television was left on in a different. It seemed to be on a Kalos news channel. Right before she turned it a guy appeared on it.

"Sir, how excited are you for the Love Live that is coming up?"

"I'm super excited for all of the idols. It's cheering time!"

"Cilan?"

"Nico are you coming?" Serena asked.

"Y-yeah."

Nico quickly turned off the television and ran out of the room. When the two girls walked into room Bonnie and Dedenne were already moving the furniture... or least trying to.

"Bonnie you shouldn't be doing that by your!" Serena scolded.

"Let us help you," Nico added.

After a few minutes, the girls had all of the furniture arranged the way that they wanted. The tree had to wait for the boys to get the equipment. Nico decided to sit on one of the chairs while Serena and Bonnie sat on a couch. Dedenne popped out of Bonnie's bag and ran on top of Bonnie's head.

"Nico how are you going to refer to your home?" Serena asked.

"Nico might just say that it's a region far away."

"Why can't Nico say where she's from?" Bonnie asked.

"Not everyone should know that Nico is from another universe," Serena explained.

"Oh."

"Another question Nico. Why do you tend to speak in third person?" Serena asked.

"Well Nico usually speaks in third person, but Nico had a bet with a certain someone who said that Nico couldn't speak *normally* for a week. Then Nico remembers that she isn't here."

"We're back!" Ash yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Let's start," Clement said.

"Right!" the girls yelled in union.

After a quick set up, everything was ready. Clement was working the camera and Ash assisted him in way that he could. Pikachu raised a green card as a sigh to go.

"Nico Nico Nii! Welcome all!"

"Nico sure does have a lot of energy doesn't she buddy," Ash whispered to Pikachu.

"Pi."

"I'm Nico Yazawa and these are my guest Serena, Bonnie, and Dedenne."

"Hello," Serena greeted.

"Denne!"

"Hi!"

"Let's talk about idols today," Nico said.

Bonnie raised her hand.

"What is it Bonnie?" Nico asked.

"Nico what is a idol?" Bonnie asked with fake confusion.

"Well an idol is a person who does entertainment for people. An idol can be a MC, voice actor, actor/actress, or a model for magazines and advertisements. Not everyone in those business are counted or seen as idols though."

"Wow. I didn't know idols do all of that," Serena said.

"Being an idol is hard work. I should know."

"Aren't you a school idol Nico?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yup, but Nico aims to be a top idol."

"Nico can you tell us anything else about idols?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course. Idol business isn't all fun and games. Sometimes you have no time to sleep because you get some many jobs, but others might never get a job. And forget love."

"What?!" Serena squecked.

"Nico seen so many idols careers end because they were seen with someone when they weren't supposed to. This is why some companies make a no love rule."

"That's horrible!" Serena yelled.

"What happens to the idols who are caught by their company?" Bonnie asked.

"Well the company tends to make it so that the idol can never be an idol ever again, but I know that there was once an idol who shaved her as a form of apology."

Bonnie looked up at Serena.

"Shaved."

"Bonnie why are you looking at me like that?"

Bonnie quickly looked at the camera with a serious face.

"Her next lost. Serena will shave her hair."

"Dede."

"No I won't!"

"Serena 3.0," Nico added.

"Stop it!"

"It seems like that they're having fun," Ash laughed.

"Y-yeah."

"Back on the topic of idols. Nico should mention that there are a bunch of idols who are married and their careers are great."

"So idols can get married?" Serena asked.

"Of course. Idols usually don't until years into their careers and their relationships tends be secret even then."

"Idols really have a tough job," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, but Nico sees it as worth it because Nico does what Nico loves."

A big smile formed of Nico's face. Serena and Bonnie was surprised at this especially Serena. She just told them that idols barely had any freedom for themselves, yet she could still smile.

"Plus Nico believes that once Nico becomes top idol that Nico and the others who already trying to stop this will be able to change the rules."

"I hope so Nico," Serena said.

"B-but that's in my region," Nico laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah and it's a gated region," Serena added.

The girls saw Pikachu holding a red card.

"Nico can me and Dedenne sigh us off?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure."

"Ready Dedenne?"

"De."

"This has been Bonnie-"

"Dedenne!"

"Nico and Serena. Bye bye!"

"And cut," Clement said.

"You guys looked great," Ash complemented.

"Chu," Pikachu added.

"You really think so?" Serena questioned blushing.

"Of course."

"Nico was everything you said true?" Clement asked.

"Yeah."

"That's so cool that you know so much about your dream," Ash said.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to start editing your video if that's alright Nico."

"It is. Thank you Clement."

Let's go then!" Ash yelled.

Nico was the last person to leave the room and the last one to enter the center of the building. When she walked in she was in for a surprise. She pointed to a figure that their back turn.

"Ahh!" Nico yelled.

"Ahh!"

"Maki!"

"Nico!"

 **End of day 3 Nico version (part 1)**

Nico doesn't get an extra part since I want everyone to get caught up in the extras.

Part 2 will Maki/Nico.

Originally there was supposed to be a battle.

Thanks everyone for reviewing.


	26. MakiNico (3) Maki & Nico

**Day 3 Maki/Nico version (Part 2)**

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," Maki repiled.

Bonnie walked up to Nico and tug on her skirt.

"Nico is this one of your friends?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, this is Maki."

"You're so pretty. Will you please reconsider marrying my brother?" Bonnie asked.

"What did I say about that Bonnie?" Clement yelled.

He tried to pull Bonnie away from Maki, but the she was stronger than she looked. Maki blushed at the question. She wondered if she meant that because the siblings were acting like it was real. Ash let out a laugh and walked up to Maki.

"It's nice to meet you," Ash greeted. "My name is Ash Ketchum."

"Maki Nishikino."

"I'm so glad that we found another one of Nico's friends."

"You found the others?"

"Most."

"Don't worry some of my friends are looking after them," Ash said.

"That's good. Some of them shouldn't be left alone here," Maki said.

"Why is that?" Ash questioned.

Maki imaged how the others would act in their situation. Her face started to lose color.

"Some of them aren't the brightest," Maki repiled.

"That's saying something," Iris mumbled.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing."

"Watch it you little kid!"

"Kid!"

"You heard me."

"You shouldn't be calling anyone a kid sine you still believe in Santa," Nico said.

"What are you talking about? Of course Santa is real."

"Yeah," Bonnie said.

Nico shut her mouth when she realized that Bonnie was still in the room. She didn't want to ruin it for her.

"Brock remember that time we met Santa?" Ash asked.

"How can I forget that."

"Oh yeah! Everyone needs to introduce each other," Ash said.

"Me first!" Bonnie yelled. "My name is Bonnie and this is Dedenne."

"Ded!"

Iris stiffed up a little when Dedenne popped out of Bonnie's bag. Ash gently placed his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. Iris was able to relax a little.

"Hello. I'm Clement and I am the city's Gym Leader."

"You seem to attach a lot of Gym Leaders," Brock laughed.

"It seems like that," Ash laughed.

"Huh?" Clement questioned.

"Well I use to be a Gym Leader myself, but my little brother now runs the gym," Brock explained.

"Brock was the first Gym Leader I ever face," Ash added.

"That's so cool," Bonnie said. "Clement can I run the gym?"

"No way!"

The group laughed at the siblings. Serena deiced that she should introduce herself next.

"I'm Serena, a Pokémon Performer."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Iris. I traveled with Ash when he was in Unova."

"Unova?"

"Uh-huh. He was such a little kid, who always did dangerous things."

"Hey you did that too," Ash mumbled.

Iris laughed at his reaction. She place her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"You know I'm kidding."

"Yeah," Ash laughed.

Serena watched as the two laughed together. She felt a touch of jealousy, but didn't show it. She felt that it was wrong of her to feel like that when Iris was being friendly.

"Nico do you know when the others will be here?"

"No. They will be here as soon as possible."

"Nico what about the video?" Bonnie asked.

"Nico almost forgot about that."

"What video?" Maki asked.

"Nico is gonna sing a song for a contest," Bonnie answered.

"She is going to preform with her Pokémon," Clement added.

"Nico doesn't know if Sneasel is going to do it through."

"Who's Sneasel?" Maki asked.

"That's Nico's Pokémon," Serena explained.

Maki watched as Nico's head swell. She might had said that her brother was the fan, but Maki could tell that Nico was just as big of a fan as him. Maki then thought about her own Pokémon.

"Well I have a egg and a..."

"Scizor,"

"Scizor. Thank you Brock."

"How did you get a Pokémon egg?" Nico asked.

"A relative of Iris, Drasna, gave one to me."

"We aren't really relatives. I just say that," Iris added.

"Excuse me you wouldn't mean Drasna of the Elite Four would you?" Clement asked.

"That's right," Iris said proudly.

"To get an egg from her is a honor," Clement said.

"I got a amazing idea!" Bonnie yelled.

"What is it Bonnie?" Serena asked.

"Both Maki and Nico can preform together."

"Together?" everyone repeated.

"Nico said that they already sing together, so why can't they do the video together?"

"I did recently write this song for us," Maki said.

"For us?" Nico repeated.

"D-don't act all surprised stupid!" Maki blushed.

"Who are you calling stupid?" Nico asked. "It's just we never had a duet before."

"I thought that I should change that," Maki repiled.

"Then let's show them something they never seen before!" Nico yelled.

Later

"Welcome all to the Pokévision Competition! My name is Onpu Segawa an I will be your MC today."

"So cute!" one man yelled.

"A Witchling," a little girl said.

"What's a Witchling?" Maki asked.

"I know! I seen them on TV!" Bonnie yelled.

"You have?" Clement questioned.

"Yeah. They play characters on a cartoon that I watch. Onpu special attack is Pururun Purun, elegant."

"So she's an actress?" Maki questioned.

"She does much more than that."

Onpu had medium length purple hair that was mostly hidden by her witch hat that was a paler purple. She also wore a dress which had a color scheme of three different shades of purple and a small amount of white. In the middle of her dress was a small music maker.

"Everyone quite down, so I may introduce our judge."

An older woman walked on stage and stood next to Onpu. She kept a straight face on.

"She is a famous producer and for any Pokémon Performers out there you know her as a former Queen. Thank you for coming Palermo!"

"Former Kalos Queen," Serena repeated.

"Thank you for having me," Palermo said. "This contest will decide many things. One is to see how a person connects with both people and Pokémon. The other is to see which group gets a nomination for their to enter the Love Live. This nomination covers the whole group not just the few that entered. Now let's begin!"

"You heard her. Video Start!" Onpu yelled.

The group watched as different people videos played. More people than they expected entered. Some were better than others, but all were enjoyable. Finally Maki and Nico's video started to play.

Video

(The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Okamoto Kensuke.)

Maki and Nico walked by each other. At the same both looked back. Both seemed to be angry at the other.

Both: I see you staring! Stop looking at me!

Wanna wanna wanna, what do you want?

Nico: So are you my ally?

Maki: Or are you an enemy?

Both: Wanna wanna wanna, what do you want?

Maki: (Why is it that you're always staring at me?)

Nico: (Well, you always look at me too!)

Maki: (I'm only looking because you look at me first!)

Nico: (Gotcha! So you WERE looking at me!)

The video then jumped to Nico trying to catch a runaway Audrey. Audrey was hiding in a tree when Scarlet came in and accdently used Razor Wind. Maki shrugged her shoulders at the angered Nico.

Nico: Why'd you bump into me again?

You're telling me it's a coincidence?

Or is this all a part of your plan? How fishy!

Maki: (You're stupid!) You're really overthinking this!

Nico:(You would know!) But how could I not?

I see you staring!

Maki: Stop looking right at me!

Nico: Hey...

Maki: I knew it…

Maki and Nico walked past each other again on a street with their Pokémon. Both of them turn to face each other then looked away. Both trainers looked away instantly when their eyes locked on each other.

Nico: I should just try and go talk to her

Maki: Cuz now, at this point,

Nico: She's all I think of now,

Maki: can she be trusted?

Both: I can't tell to be sure!

Scarlet poked Maki's face. The red head hid herself behind her Pokémon egg as her face grew red.

Both: It's so unfair, it's so unfair, you're hiding all your plans somewhere!

Look, our eyes met again, so what does it mean?

It's so unfair, it's so unfair, you keep on hiding your plans, it's captivating,

Ahh, your pull is so unfair!

Maki: (Are you looking at me?)

Nico:(Stop staring right at me!)

Both: You coming over? Why don't you just come here!

Doki doki doki, you're so shady!

Maki: Do you wanna be friends?

Nico: Or rivals? Don't pretend!

Both: Doki doki doki, you're so shady!

Maki and Nico stood across from each other ready to battle each other.

Nico: Tomorrow, I've decided I will flash you a cute, genuine smile.

But if I'm sure, why am I so shy? This is strange!

Audrey grin at Nico who was a blushing mess.

Nico: (It's awful!) This look you're trying to pull off!

Maki: (But it's all I have!) You described yourself!

Nico:You coming over?

Maki: Why don't you just come here!

Hey…

Nico: I've been thinking

Maki: We're not so different, you and I,

Nico: in the way we act,

Maki: She's all I think of now,

Nico: are we friends or not?

Both:She's always on my mind!

Both: Although I know, although I know, you're hiding your serious side,

It's so scary, but tempting, I'm entranced,

Although I know, although I know, you're hiding this side, but it's so captivating,

Ahh Magnetic Today!

Maki: (You coming over?)

Nico: (Why don't you just come here!)

After there battle, the two of them could be seen laying down in the grass with their Pokémon. For some reason Audrey had a pair of sunglasses on and a angry Pangoro could be heard in the background.

Nico: It's so unfair, it's so unfair, you're hiding all your plans somewhere!

Look, our eyes met again, so what does it mean?

Maki: It's so unfair, it's so unfair, you keep on hiding your plans, it's captivating,

Ahh, your pull is so unfair!

Both: Although I know, although I know, you're hiding your serious side,

It's so scary, but tempting, I'm entranced,

Although I know, although I know, you're hiding this side, but it's so captivating,

Ahh Magnetic Today!

Maki: (Hey, what're we doing?)

Nico: (Hurry up and pick something!)

A sign with the Muse's symbol painted on it. Scarlet was holding the sign up while Audrey was in the background napping in a tree. If someone looked closer they could see a Pangoro trying to reach Audrey.

Both: I see you staring! Stop looking right at me!

Wanna wanna wanna, what do you want?

So are you my ally?

Or are you an enemy?

Wanna wanna wanna, what do you want?

The two walked past each other again, but this time both had a smile on their face.

End Video

"You guys sound so good," Serena complemented.

"Thanks," Nico replied.

"You looked great out there Scarlet," Maki complemented.

"Zor."

"You really are a music girl," Iris laughed.

"Jealous," Maki joked.

"You wish."

"Can I be in the next one?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course," Nico answered.

After a few more videos, Onpu walked back up stage. The crowd grew quite as Palermo walked on stage. She had a envelope in her hand.

"Those videos were all amazing," Onpu said, "but only one will win!"

Palermo took a step forward with the envelope still in her hand. Nico unconsciously grab Maki's hand.

"The winners of the Pokévision Competition are Maki Nishikino and Nico Yazawa!" Palermo announced.

"We did it!" Maki and Nico yelled.

Both girls walked on stage and gave both Palermo and Onpu a bow. Palermo gave the envelope to Maki.

"This envelope will tell you and your group the next things that must happen if you wish to win the Love Live," Palermo explained.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Now I will like you to meet your very special prize," Onpu said.

"Meet?" Nico questioned.

Onpu pulled out a Pokéball and threw it up in the air. A large orange mouse popped out of the ball. Nico immediately recognized the Pokémon.

"Rai."

"A Raichu!" Nico yelled. "So cute!"

"Yes this Raichu is now yours. Think as it as a good luck present," Onpu explained.

"I'm gonna call you Jessie," Nico said.

"Rai. Rai."

Raichu seemed to like his new name. He jumped into Nico's arms. Nico started to cuddle with him.

"I always knew you would soft," she whispered.

"Once again I would like to thank Palermo for coming," Onpu said. "Till next time. Pururun purun famifami faa!"

As she was getting off stage, Palermo noticed a woman around her age waiting for her. She wore a brown suit and had a key stone tied in with her scarf.

"What are you-"

"Watch your back Palermo. It would be a shame if anything would happen to you or that girl that you're so proud of."

"Don't you dare touch Aria!" Palermo snapped.

Maki and Nico stopped in the middle of the stairs when they saw the two older women. The unknown would gave the girls a smile before leaving. Palermo quickly left in the other direction after that.

"What was that about?" Nico asked.

"I have no clue," Maki answered.

"Nico! Maki!" Ash yelled.

Ash, Bonnie, and Brock ran up to the duo. The others seemed to be somewhere else.

"Wow! You got a Raichu! Can I hold him?" Bonnie asked.

"Be careful he's kinda heavy," Nico warn.

"Chu," Jessie growled.

"Well you are."

"Nico do you have a brother?" Brock asked.

"Yeah. Why do you asked?"

Brock and Ash looked at each.

"You might want to follow us."

Nico nodded and followed the two. It was a good thing that she gave Jessie to Bonnie to hold since he would have fell out of her arms. A teenage girl with with ribbons on her shirt stood next to a young boy that had a toy hammer in his hand and a Pichu on his head.

"Big sister," he said lazily.

"Cotaro!"

Elsewhere

Paul and Nozomi were at a restaurant. Nozomi had finally gotten more clothes that she could wear. The Pokévision Competition just finished playing on the television that was on. Nozomi pulled out one of her cards. She frown.

"Not time yet."

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Freak," he mumbled.

"You can't say anything," Nozomi chuckled.

Elsewhere

"That was stupid Allison," Yusei said.

"Why don't you learn how to respect your elders?" Allison spat.

"I do. I just hate you and the rest of them," Yusei answered.

"Just hurry up and start your mission."

"Not yet. It isn't time."

"Well while you wait I'll be getting my revenge."

"I don't think that was a order given."

"The boss will understand."

"Fine then Allison."

Elsewhere

"Welcome back Palermo," Aria coughed.

The Queen was currently trying to get over a cold she had recently caught. Palermo gave her some medicine that would help with her fever. Aria noticed that Palermo's hand was shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to get out of the city quickly."

 **End of Day 3 Maki/Nico (part 2)**

~ Jessie's Bio ~

Ability - Static

Nature - Modest

Characteristic - Loves to eat

Moves:

1.) Thunderbolt

2.) Double Team

3.) Volt Tackle

4.) Slam

This took a look time to write and I have no clue who's up next. I hope someone know where I got Onou from. Thanks for the reviews.


	27. Cotaro (3) Cotaro & Shauna

**Day 3 Cotaro version**

Back in the world where Muse came from, it seemed like time hasn't moved forward from the moment that the girls left. Miles away from Honoka's house three siblings were fast asleep. The youngest rolled out of his futon upset.

"Pee," Cotaro whinned.

Cotaro waddled across the room. He made sure not to accdently wake up any of his sisters. He managed to take his toy hammer in case there was any trouble on his trip. After his quick trip to the bathroom, he noticed something bright in his big sister room. He had mixed feelings about going in his sister's room without her permission.

'I wish that he could be here to see all of this.'

"Big sister?"

Cotaro pushed open the door to see no one in the room.

'Don't worry you'll see him soon.'

Cotaro titled his head at the sound of the new voice. He decided to walk into the room to search for the new voice. The voice seemed very familiar to him. He couldn't figure out why it seemed familiar.

He crawled under Nico's bed to see if the voices were coming from here. When he found out that wasn't the place, he sat on the bed to listen to the voices again. The voices stopped a long time ago, so Cotaro decied to sit on Nico's bed and look out the window.

The stars were very pretty to Cotaro. All of them were shining brightly, but he noticed that one was shining the brightest. As he kept looking at the star, the more he felt tried. He let out a yawn and decied to rest his head on one of Nico's pillows.

'I wish that he could be here to see all of this.'

"Sister."

A soft light started to cover his sleeping body. The only thing he felt was the warmth that came from it. He was deep in his sleep he didn't notice that he was no long in Nico's room or his universe to be exact. The only way he found out is when he was woken up by someone.

"Little boy are you ok?"

"Mmm."

"Little boy?"

Cotaro slowly open his eyes to see a dark skin teen with a shirt that had a lot of bows on them. Cotaro rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was seeing right. He looked around to see that he was surrounded by trees.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself little one?"

Cotaro looked at her with tears forming in his eyes. He quickly grabbed her by the shirt and started to cry. He felt so confuse. He didn't understand why Shauna from Pokémon was in front of him and why it felt like something was weighing down his head.

"Home," he cried.

"Don't worry I'll take you home," Shauna said. "Do you know where your home is?"

Cotaro nodded his head no. Shauna frowned. She wondered if he was kidnapped. His accent didn't sound like a person from Kalos. It reminded her of Ash and Musavie.

"Well don't worry I'll make sure you go home," Shauna said.

Cotaro nodded his head to show that he understood. Shauna smiled and rubbed his head. She pulled out handkerchief and wiped Cotaro's nose.

"My name is Shauna what's yours?"

"Cotaro."

"That's a nice name. Say Cotaro do you wanna watch something cool?"

Cotaro nodded his head yes. Shauna smiled and got up. She walked a few feet back and threw out three Pokéballs. Cotaro quickly recognized all three of them Pokémon. One was Shauna's signature Pokémon, Ivysaur, the other two were Flabébé and Gothorita.

"Ok everyone let's show Cotaro a good show!" Shauna yelled.

Elsewhere

"Alain are we there yet?"

"Mairin what have I told you about doing that?"

"Sorry."

The traveling partners were on their way to Alain's next mission when they heard crying. Mairin being the girl that she is ran over to the sound of the crying. Alain quickly grabbed her shirt, so that the two wouldn't be seen.

"Wait a minute."

"But Alain-"

"Look."

The two saw Shauna about to perform for Cotaro.

"Ok. Flabébé use Moonblast! Ivysaur you use Energy Ball!"

Both Pokémon formed balls of energy and shot it towards Shauna and Gothorita. Shauna raised her ribbon and gave Gothorita a command.

"Gothorita use Psychic!"

Gothorita's eyes started to glow a light blue. The Moonblast that was headed for him started to dance around his arm. Shauna did the same thing with Ivysaur's Energy Ball by using her ribbon.

"Keep it going you guys!"

"Saur!"

"Flaa~"

Ivysaur and Flabébé ran around Shauna and Gothorita in a giant circle shooting out their respective attacks. Shauna and Gothorita in return spun around in their area. The two kept grabbed different colored ball each time. They were grabbing so many that Gothorita started to juggle them and Shauna's ribbon seemed to had combined with the attacks.

"Ballet," Cotaro said referring Shauna.

Shauna smiled. She didn't think that he would figure out her dance style so soon. The reason why he knew it was because Eli would show him and his sisters when she babysat them.

"Ok Flabébé use Fairy Wind and Ivysaur get ready!"

Flabébé floated above everyone and started to create a trail of sparking pink dust. Shauna started to dance and jump around moving her ribbon as she went. The already shinning ribbon seemed sprinkle with the Fairy Wind.

"Now guys!" Shauna yelled.

Gothorita threw the mixture of Energy Ball and Moonblast in the air in different spots. Ivysaur then started to use Razor Leaf to pop each sphere. Each pop created a small firework with pieces of the leaves acting like confetti. Shauna ended her performance with her ribbon twilled around her on the ground and a peace sign.

"Finished!"

"Wow!"

Cotaro started to clap for Shauna till something fell off his head. It was a small Pichu that also was clapping for Shauna.

"That was so cool!" Mairin yelled.

"Ah!"

Cotaro ran behind Shauna and so did the Pichu. Cotaro raised his toy hammer ready to hit whoever was there. Ivysaur, Flabébé, and Gothorita stood in front of them ready to battle. Mairin waved her hands around awkwardly trying to show peace. Alain sighed.

"Sorry we were walking and we heard crying when we ran over to see your performance," Alain explained.

"Oh."

"You looked amazing!"

"Thank you."

Cotaro hid his excitement when he saw the two. The episodes including them were his favorite. He felt a tug on his sock, so he looked down to see the Pichu looking at him. He picked the Pichu up and ran towards Alain.

"Ba-battle," Cotaro stuttered.

"Huh?" Alain questioned.

"Sorry about him," Shauna said pulling him away.

"Battle," Cotaro said a little louder.

"He must sense your awesome power Alain," Mairin said.

Alain made a sound of acknowledgement. He noticed that Cotaro was looking at his Key Stone. He wondered something. He bent down to his level to look at him better.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

Cotaro nodded his head yes. This seemed to really surprise Mairin.

"Wow! How do you know about that?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but what is going on?" Shauna asked.

"He knows about Mega Evolution," Mairin explained.

"Mega Evolution?"

"Mairin that's enough," Alain said.

"Huh?"

"We should get going. We have somewhere to be," he reminded.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot!"

"We can battle when you get older ok," Alain said giving Cotaro a smile.

"Ok."

"Well goodbye then," Shauna said.

"Bye-bye!" Mairin yelled as she ran off after Alain who was already far away.

When she caught up with Alain, she noticed that he was in a deep thought. She tugged on his jacket sleeve. He looked down at her and saw her worried face. He wondered why he could always get her to look like that.

"What's wrong Mairin?"

"I should be asking you that Alain."

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something."

"Remember that you can take to me ok."

Alain smiled.

"Ok."

Alain was thinking about what his Boss Lysandre told him a few days ago. He was told that strange dark fogs covered many regions. Alain wondered if the boy knew anything about it since he knew about his Key Stone. This was something that rarely anyone knew about.

"I'm over thinking this," he thought.

Back with Shauna and Cotaro

"You all did wonderful today," Shauna said returning her Pokémon.

She turned around and smiled at Cotaro and Pichu.

"You two ready to go?"

"Chu!" Pichu yelled excitedly.

Cotaro raised Pichu higher to give to Shauna.

"Wild."

"Wild?"

"Wild," Cotaro repeated.

"Are you saying that this Pichu is a wild Pichu?"

Cotaro nodded his head yes.

"Keep."

"Do you want me to catch this Pichu for you?"

Both Cotaro and Pichu shook their head yes.

"Ok then."

Shauna pulled out an empty Pokéball from her waist. She pressed the button to make the ball bigger and lightly tapped Pichu's head with it. A red light covered the small Pokémon and sucked it into the Pokéball. It wiggled it once then twice and finally settled down. Shauna pressed the button again to bring Pichu back out.

"Pi!"

"Thank you."

"Cotaro you can name Pichu if you want."

"Coco."

He decided to name the Pichu after two of his sisters, Cocoro and Cocoa.

"That's a lovely name."

Cotaro let a soft yawn and started to rub his eyes. Pichu mimicked what he did. Shauna picked both of them up.

"We're really close to Lumiose City, so while I'm walking you two take a nap ok."

"Ok.

"Pichu."

The two drifted off to sleep as Shauna carried them to the city. The next time Cotaro woke up is when they went past a large crowd. He noticed that it was very late at night.

"Sorry did I wake up?"

"No."

Shauna put him down on the ground. Pichu let out a yawn and crawled up Cotaro's head.

"There is a Pokévision Competition going on today," Shauna explained.

Cotaro watched as one video ended and another one began. He was shocked at the people in the video.

"Big sister!" he yelled.

Shauna looked up at the big screen to see a teen that looked like Cotaro. Her face lit up. She grabbed his hand and started to run threw the crowd.

"Come on Cotaro. We're gonna find your sister."

It was a while before they could get threw the crowd. They didn't stop until Shauna heard someone call her name.

"Shauna!"

"Serena!"

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I'm helping this little boy find his family," Shauna explained.

Cotaro's eyes widened at the sight just not Serena, but also Ash Ketchum, Brock, Iris, Clement, and Bonnie. He then realized that the voice that he heard eailer was both Serena and his big sister.

The other group seemed to be shocked at the sight of Cotaro.

"Clement he looks just like Nico," Bonnie commented.

"I see," Clement said in awe.

"Pichu chu," Coco greeted.

"Chu," Pikachu repiled back.

"We'll be right back," Brock said.

"Yeah. We're gonna get Nico and Maki," Ash said.

While the two of them left, Serena and Shauna started to catch up with each other. Serena even introduce Iris to her. Bonnie was measuring herself against Cotaro to see who was taller. She turned out to be taller. Clement watched as Dedenne and Coco talked to each other with their electricity.

The next thing they knew they heard people running towards them. It was Ash and Brock along with Nico, Maki, and Jessie.

"Big sister."

"Cotaro!"

 **End of Day 3 Cotaro version**

~ Coco's Bio ~

Ability - Lighting Rod

Nature - Quirky

Characteristic - Impetuous and silly

Moves:

1.) Thunder Shock

2.) Charm

3.) Thunder Wave

4.) Sweet Kiss

Thank you for the reviews and you can find me on Tumblr at pokelovelive. I can answer questions better there and you can see update progress on chapters here. You can still review here through.


	28. Kotori (3) Kotori & Anabel

**Day 3 Kotori version**

The trio were in a middle of trail that led to Pewter City. Kotori was asking Anabel to tell her about herself. Trip never told her what a Frontier Brain was. It seemed like a neat job. Trip was behind them them looking at a map. He was trying to find the quickest route to Cerulean City.

"There's no quick way," he mumbled to himself.

"You must be a amazing trainer then," Kotori said.

"I guess you can say that," Anabel chuckled.

"Trip is a really amazing trainer too."

"Huh?"

Trip looked up from the map when he heard his name. He saw that both Kotori and Anabel had stopped walking. Both were also looking at him. Kotori gave him a big smile.

"Isn't that right Trip?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kotori was telling me how much of a wonderful trainer you are," Anabel explained.

"Yes. Trip has been helping ever since we first met," Kotori added. "He even packed my bag."

"You really are an amazing trainer," Anabel said.

Trip looked at both of them. Both girls were giving his a smile. He unconsciously pulled out his camera and took a picture of the two. After the sudden picture, both girls looked at each other and giggled. The giggles took him off guard. Without hesitation, Trip buried himself in the map and started to walk again. Neither girls noticed that the top of his ears were turning red.

"You're also a photographer? I wish I had a hobby," Anabel said.

"You're so amazing Trippy," Kotori said.

"D-dont call me that!" Trip yelled.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Kotori and Anabel continued with their eailer conversation. While they were talking, Trip placed his hand over his chest. He felt a warm feeling in his chest that he didn't recognize. He shook his head and then started the read the map again.

"Kotori what do you do?" Anabel asked.

"Well I'm a school idol."

"School idol?"

"Yes! I'm in a group with my friends."

"I've seen some idol concerts on TV before, but I never actually met one before."

"Anabel you like idols?"

"It was on."

Anabel looked the other way as she scratched her check. She let an awkward laugh. Kotori titled her head a the other.

"I also kinda like their costumes."

"I'll make you some."

"What?"

"Trip hold on for a second!"

"Huh?"

Kotori grabbed Anabel's hand and dragged her over to the side of the road. Trip jogged after them. When he got there, he saw Kotori measuring Anabel in an open field. He sighed and sat down on the ground. Vanillite popped out of her Pokéball and floated next to his trainer.

"We're not gonna get to Pewter City today are we?" he asked the ice type.

"Vill."

"Kotori this isn't necessary."

"Yes it is! Don't worry I design my group's clothes."

"If you say so."

"I never understand why girls care for clothes that much," Trip said more to himself than Vanillite. "I guess I can learn the basics from them."

"I got an idea! Anabel can you show me all of your Pokémon?"

"Why?"

"If I see your Pokémon I can start making a design for you," Kotori explained.

Kotori grab a notebook and a pencil out of her bag. Anabel threw out three Pokéballs. The first Pokémon was a looked very cat like. The Pokémon walked over to Anabel and waited to be petted. Anabel, of course, gave her a pat. The next one was a the large Pokémon that Kotori recognized from yesterday. The last one was had a long mustache and had spoons in both hands.

"These are my friends Espeon, Metagross, and Alakazam."

"You just have three?" Trip asked.

"Yes."

"I didn't know that Pokémon can look this different," Kotori said.

"They have been with me for a very long time," Anabel explained. "I'm closer to them than anyone else."

"Amazing! I'm gonna make them something too!"

"You're really excited for this," Trip commented.

"Of course! I'm going to make Anabel and her Pokémon even cuter than before!"

"Cute," Anabel repeated to herself.

"That reminds me Anabel do you have any thing you want to add to your design?" Kotori asked.

Anabel thought for a moment. She looked over at Metagross. The duel type Pokémon started to yell at her for what she was thinking. The other two soon joined in.

"What's wrong with them?" Kotori asked.

"They just got angry for some reason," Trip added.

"It's because I told them what I wanted you to add," Anabel explained.

"What you wanted to add?" Kotori repeated.

"Wait a minute, you didn't say anything to them," Trip pointed out.

"I have the ability to sense the emotions of Pokémon and it even gives my the power to talk to them," Anabel explained.

"That's amazing Anabel," Kotori said.

"This is insane," Trip mumbled.

"Van!"

"Yes. I can understand you too," Anabel laughed.

"Van! Van!" Vanillite yelled happily.

"Anabel what is the thing you wanted to add?" Kotori asked.

"These."

Anabel pulled out two spheres from her pouch. One of them was extremely small compared to the other one. The small sphere, however, was much colorful than the other. It was rainbow colored and had marking in it that looked like a flame. The other sphere had a flame that was yellow and white which was much diffent from the other one that was solid black. The color that filled this sphere was a light blue.

"I want you to make these into something," Anabel said. "It's for Metagross and I."

"Metaaa!" Metagross yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Speon," Espeon said.

"Kazam," Alakazam added.

"You guys worry about me to much," Anabel laughed.

"Why are they worry about you?" Trip asked.

"Is there something wrong with these things?" Kotori asked.

"First off I should tell you that the smaller sphere is my Key Stone and the other is called the Metagrossite. With both of these Metagross can evolve once again."

"But it's basic knowledge that Metagross can't evolve again."

"But that's the amazing part of it Trip. He can Mega Evolve."

"But why are they so scared? Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Kotori asked.

"Mega Evolution takes up a lot of my own energy since I have to withstand Metagross new power," Anabel explained. "But I know if I keep training with Metagross we can control Mega Evolution."

"Anabel are you sure about this?" Kotori asked.

"Yes. I'm very sure."

Kotori looked at Anabel's Pokémon. She wanted to make sure that they were ok before she agreed to it herself. The three looked at each other before nodding their heads yes.

"They just want me to stop if I get hurt," Anabel explained.

"Ok then. But I don't have any materials to make anything."

"Don't worry about that," Anabel said.

She returned Alakazam and then jumped onto Metagross. Espeon climb onto Anabel's shoulders. Anabel stretch out her hands towards Trip and Kotori.

"Come on Metagross can use its power to fly us to the city."

"Your Pokémon are so cool Anabel."

"Are you saying we could've done that?" Trip asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Whatever let's just go."

He returned Vanillite back to her Pokéball. He and Kotori grabbed Anabel's hand and jumped onto Metagross.

"Alright hang on."

Metagross used its psychic abilities to raised itself and the riders off the ground. Its legs raised up and tuck themselves into Metagross's body.

"META!"

The next thing that the group knew they were up in the air. It seems like Metagross had done this before because it was flying without any trouble. It could also fly above the trees.

"Trip look at the the Pokémon," Kotori said.

A flock of black and white bird Pokémon were flying next to them. They all came in different sizes.

"Those Pokémon are apart of the Staraptor family. They are very common in Sinnoh," Anabel explained.

"Then why are they here?" Kotori asked.

"Migrating season."

"We're going to see many different types of Pokémon than, Trip said.

He pulled out his camera and took a picture of the flock. A Starly flew over to Kotori to let her pet him. She was happy to apply. Trip quickly took a picture of this then pointed his camera in a different direction. The head of the flock, a Staraptor, was giving him warning looks.

"Raptor!"

"They're going to show us the way to Pewter City," Anabel said.

"Really?" Kotori asked.

She bowed at the birds.

"Thank you very much."

After a few more hours, the group finally made it to the city. The trio jumped off of Metagross. Anabel gave the duel type a pat on its head before returning it. Kotori gave the Starly she bonded with a hug.

"I hope I can see you again."

"Star!"

The Starly and the rest of the flock started to head East. After they left, Kotori grabbed both Trip and Anabel's hand. She smiled at them.

"Let's get shopping."

The three went shopping for hours just for materials for Kotori to use. Trip wasn't very happy about it since she was using his money. It was nearly night time when they went into the last store. Once Kotori bought the last material she wanted, a young boy ran up to them. Actually he ran up to Anabel.

"You're the Battle Frontier's Anabel right?" he asked.

"That's correct."

"My name's Forrest and I'm the Gym Leader of this city and I need your help."

"What is it?"

"There been a rock slide and it covered some of the road that the cars use and there seems to be people and Pokémon trapped in it."

"That's horrible," Kotori said.

"I'll help with anything that you need," Anabel said.

"Anabel I can help too," Trip said.

"Me too."

"Alright follow me. Since Cerulean City is to far away they can't send help. We must save those people and Pokémons," Forrest said.

"Right!" they yelled in union.

 **End of Day 3 Kotori version**

~ Kotori ~

Favorite Female Companion: Hasn't met any (Honoka has talked about them before)

Favorite Champion: Alder (Trip mentioned him once)

Favorite Male Companion: Hasn't met any (Honoka has talked about them before)

I had to fix something on Tumblr, so if you couldn't send me anything or respond try now. Also on Tumblr I tag things that relates to the story with the title. Plus there are trivia about the the story that happened in it, but some of it might not be seen.

Thank you all of the reviews. Love y'all.


	29. Nozomi (3) Nozomi

**Day 3 Nozomi version**

Nozomi and Paul walked to a Pokémon center after they landed. Nozomi seemed to be in a happy mood after meeting Brock and Iris at the airport. Paul was looking over something in his Pokédex.

"Paul I can see Torraterra?"

"No."

Nozomi let out a small pout. She started to poke Paul on his cheek. The fellow purple hair teen gave her a glance before changing seats. Nozomi sighed in defeat. He was no fun, but she thankful for him. He has been helping her ever since she came to this world.

Flashback

Nozomi walked the streets of Virbank City. The eldest member looked around at the buildings to see if she could get a clue at where and why she was here. She had found a clothing store a while back, but she couldn't buy anything since she had no money.

As she walked down the streets, the people of the city gave her odd looks. Parents would shield their children while other men gave her creepy looks. Nozomi guessed that she looked like a crazy person to them. It was not everyday that someone would walk down the streets in their pajamas.

"Well hello there."

Nozomi turned around to see two guys behind her. One guy wore a sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles. The other one had messy orange hair and rather large nose. Both of them had Pokéballs on their belts.

"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing here?" the sleeveless guy asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Nozomi said as she took a step back.

"Don't that way. We don't bite," sleeveless guy said.

"Unless you want us to," the other said.

"Leave me alone."

"Come on now," they said at the same time.

The guy with the messy hair tried to grab Nozomi's hand, but oldest Muse member slapped his hand away. The guy pulled back his hand and scowled.

"That wasn't very nice. You should learn some manners."

At that point, Nozomi didn't want to be anywhere near the two. She bolted down the streets. She looked back to see that guys were chasing her and one of them seemed to be thinking about using a Pokémon to catch her. She wished that the street that they were on was more crowded.

"Spiritual Powers please help me."

Out of nowhere, a door in front of Nozomi open. A teen with purple hair walked out. Nozomi recognized his and let a grin form on her face. She had an idea.

"Brother!" Nozomi yelled as she grabbed onto him.

"What?"

"Play along," Nozomi whispered.

"There she is," the messy hair one said.

"Brother save me from them," Nozomi begged wth fake innocents.

"Oh man she has a brother."

"That doesn't matter it's two against one."

"But I think I recognize him from somewhere."

"Are you going to battle me or not?" Paul asked.

"Let's get out of here."

"Yeah."

The two guys ran back in the same directions that came from. Nozomi let out a chuckle as she let go of Paul. She showed her gratitude to him with a bow.

"Thank you. I guess it was fate that lead us together Paul."

"Fate?"

End of Flashback

Nozomi dozed off in her seat. Paul had just walked away from her to get his Pokémon from Nurse Joy. When he came back, he noticed that she was fast asleep and Soul was out of his Pokéball. The dark type seemed to be guarding her.

Paul sat down next to Nozomi and watched as Soul made contact with him. He would scratch at the ground to make words. He, of course, didn't use any force to damage to floor. Paul had to admit that this was a smart Absol. After a while, Paul decided to wake up the girl.

"What is it Paul?" Nozomi mumbled.

"You feel asleep."

"Sorry," she yawned. "Soul what are you doing out?"

"Absol!"

"You're my bodyguard aren't you," Nozomi giggled.

"Do you know where any of your friends are?" Paul asked.

Nozomi thought about it for a minute. She did saw Maki back at the airport. She also saw a video of Kotori singing in a different region. Nozomi then recalled watching Eli singing in a auditorium. She decided to let the cards speak for her. She pulled out a upside down Gardevoir.

"Nope."

Paul glared at her. He knew that she was hiding something, but he choose to drop it.

"I guess that the stars aren't lined up yet for our meeting," Nozomi explained.

"I'm going to train."

"Have fun Paul."

Nozomi watched as Paul walked away. She guessed that he would train outside the city.

"Wanna explore for a little while Soul?"

"Sol!"

Nozomi and Soul decied to walk around the city until Paul was done with his training or until they found themselves back at the center. Nozomi decided to take a walk more for Soul than herself. The Pokémon had problems interacting with other people that wasn't herself and Paul.

Nozomi headed towards the parts of the city that she remembered from the games. First, they take jobs at the Richissime. Nozomi didn't have any money to buy anything for herself and she wanted to pay Paul back for buying her clothes. It was a good thing that they pay after every service like they did in the games.

"Alright I need you to find one of the guest phones that they have dropped, deliver this mixed berry pie to room 303, and finally make up the beds in 217."

"Yes ma'am."

Nozomi let Soul find the missing phone while she gave the pie to the guest in room 303. It was easy for Soul to find the missing item. Once he found it, he made his way back to Nozomi. He was pushing the phone with his foot because his teeth would have broke it.

"Good job," Nozomi said as she patted him on the head.

Soul blushed at the contact. He never had his head patted before. He wondered if this was a normal thing.

"Now let's make the bed together."

"Absol."

Nozomi would pulled the sheets off the bed and give it to Soul. He would then put the sheets in a empty basket. The basket next it had the clean sheets. Soul dragged the basket with the clean sheets to Nozomi. She quickly made the bed.

"Ready to give the phone back?"

Soul nodded his head yes. Nozomi and Soul rode down in the elevator. Nozomi noticed Soul got really close to her when a trainer with a Flareon walked into the elevator. She wondered if whoever hurt him had a Flareon. When the door open, the two quickly got out and walked towards the lady at the counter.

"Here's the phone," Nozomi said.

"Thank you very much," the lady said. "For your reward for helping out today here is three hundred dollars."

Nozomi's eyes widened at the amount. She bowed at the lady and got her money. The lady gave her a look. Nozomi picked up on this immediately.

"Is there a problem?"

"Where are you from?" the lady asked.

"Why?"

"Well people around here don't bow to each other."

"Oh."

Nozomi didn't think that her bowing would be a big deal. She guessed that she would pick the region she woke up in.

"Unova."

"Unova? Really?"

"Yes."

"I guess not all Unovans are idiots," she mumbled.

"Excuse me!"

"N-nothing! Have a good day!"

The woman ran into the back of building. Absol started to bark at the lady and Nozomi had to drag him out. When the two finally got out, Nozomi frowned.

"Is being from Unova so bad?" she questioned.

"Abs," Soul said.

"It's ok," Nozomi said as pat him on the head. "Let's go find Paul a gift."

Nozomi and Soul walked around the city to find a store that would have something that Paul would like. This became a challenge because Nozomi didn't know what he liked. This caused the two to sit in a key chain store with their heads down. Nozomi didn't even questioned why an Elite Four member of Unova was running the store.

"Are you ok?"

Nozomi looked up to see a teen about her age with green hair. Soul immediately went into graud mode. Nozomi gave him a lite tap to calm him down.

"Yes. I'm just trying to find a gift for a friend."

"Maybe I can help you with that."

"Thank you."

"Hello my name is Cilan."

"Nozomi and this is Soul."

"Well Nozomi do you know what type of things that your friend like?"

"No. He kinda keeps to himself. He's troublesome like that."

"This could be a problem," Cilan said. "What does he do?"

"He's a trainer."

"You can give him some training items."

"No, I want it to make it special. He has been helping me and bought me tarot cards. I want to give him something that has value to him."

"Value to him," Cilan repeated.

Cilan looked over to the key chains that had the evolution line of Pokémon on them. He walked over to get a better look at them. An idea popped into his head.

"Nozomi what is his starter Pokémon?" Cilan asked.

"Turtwig," Nozomi answered.

"Then what about this?"

Cilan held up a chain that had the entire evolution line for Turtwig. All of the turtles were in attacking positions. Nozomi stared at the chain. It was perfect.

"Thank you Cilan. This is just what I was looking for."

"I'm happy to help."

Cilan gave the keychain to Nozomi. He walked in front of her since he felt a little uneasy with Soul, who was stareing him down. On their way to the front, Nozomi noticed a different keychain. She picked it up and smiled. She had just enough to buy this one too.

She placed both keychains on the counter. Shauntal started to put in the purchase. Cilan looked surprisingly at the other keychain.

"Is this also for your friend?"

"No. This is for someone else. She's very important to me."

Nozomi's eyes soften at the keychain. It was a Kirlia and Froslass dancing. She couldn't help but to think about her.

"Elichi," Nozomi thought.

Once they were out of the store, Nozomi and Cilan said their goodbyes. It was getting late. Nozomi decided to return Soul back into his Pokéball against his wishes. She then looked up at the sky.

"He should be finished by now," she said to herself.

On her way back, Nozomi actually met Paul on the streets. She waved at him to get his attention. She pointed towards a café that was in the middle of them. Paul nodded. When they got closer Nozomi noticed that Paul had a shopping bag with him.

The two of them sat down at a table near the window of the café. The television was playing a Pokévision Competition. Everyone besides themselves were glued to the TV. Paul picked up his bag and handed it to Nozomi.

"Here."

"Thank you."

Nozomi looked through the bag to see that it was clothes. The clothes consists of hoodies, shirts, and shorts. The shirts and hoodies looked very girly. Nozomi thought that Paul must had a hard picking things out for her.

"I don't know what you like."

"At least I know your taste," Nozomi joked. "Here."

Nozomi gave Paul a little bag that had the keychain in it. He was surprised to see the Turtwig evolution line on it. Nozomi smiled.

"I thought you might like it since that is your starter."

Paul stared at the key chain and then looked at Nozomi.

"How do you know that?" Paul asked. "I don't even have him on me?"

"Spiritual Powers?"

"Uh huh."

The two of them went silent when their food came. While her food was cooling down, Nozomi decied to watch some of the competition. She was surprised to see Nico and Maki in a video. The two of them even had Pokémon. She became proud when they won the competition. She didn't have long to think about it because Paul snapped her out of it.

"Do you know when you're going to meet your friends?"

"Is he trying to get rid of me?" Nozomi asked herself.

She pulled out her cards and pick one out. She frowned. She kinda hoping to see them soon.

"Not time yet."

Paul rolled his eyes. He didn't believe in so-called powers. He thought that she was making things up as she goes.

"Freak."

"You can't say anything."

 **End of Day 2 Nozomi version**

Favorite Female Companion: Iris

Favorite Champion: Alder

Favorite Male Companion: Clement

Tumblr: pokelovelive


	30. Honoka (3) Honoka & Gary

**Day 3 Honoka verson**

"Maybe after we meet up with everyone you can show me all the stuff you learn as a professor."

"Sure."

The two of them were in his Jeep driving down a dirt road to Viridian City. The two of them were walking until Honoka got excited about the wildlife that they saw.

Flashback

"Look at that a Caterpie and that's a Pidgey!"

"Honoka."

"Daifuku did you see that?"

"Ven"

"Honoka."

"I know let's try and catch something!"

"Honoka."

"Let's go!"

"Honoka!"

"Yes Gary?"

"We need to head to Cerulean City."

"But I really want to catch a Pokémon."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By battling them."

"Honoka do you have any Pokéballs on you?"

Honoka reach for the Pokéballs that were on her belt.

"Yes. Professor Oak gave some to me back at-"

Honoka kept touching her belt to find her Pokéballs. She looked at Gary with a silly grin. Gary did not give her the same respond. He knew that she had lost the Pokéballs.

"Honoka."

"I think I kinda missed placed them."

The two sat in silence. Gary shook his head and turned around. Honoka started to freak out when he started to walk.

"Where are you going!?"

"We have to retrace our steps. Come on."

"Right! Come on Daifuku."

"Veno."

Daifuku jumped into Honoka's arms. Honoka had to jog to catch up to Gary. While he was walking, Gary decided to call someone on his phone.

"Gramps."

Honoka ears perked up at the name. He was calling Professor Oak.

"Yeah. We have to head back since Honoka lost her Pokéballs. When we get back I'm just gonna drive her to Cerulean."

"What? Gary I want to walk there," Honoka whinned.

Gary put a finger up to his lips. It was a sigh for her to be quite. Honoka pouted at the native.

"Alright see you Gramps."

Gary hung up the phone. He let out a sigh when he noticed that they had made it all the way back to Pallet Town without them finding the Pokéballs. He hoped that they were in town. If they wasn't it would be a bad thing since that meant that a wild Pokémon had them.

The two of them made it threw made it all the way back to town. Honoka looked all over the ground trying to find the missing Pokéballs. Daifuku was helping her out. He ran around the trying to search for the items. Gary was busy wondering what had happened to his life to make him watch a hyperactive girl.

"Hello Gary!"

"Oh. Hello Mrs. Ketchum," Gary greeted.

"Wow! You're the real Mrs. Ketchum?" Honoka asked.

"Yes. I am."

"It's so nice to meet you ma'am. It's a big honor," Honoka said.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too," Delia said.

"Did you need anything?" Gary asked.

"Well I was coming back from the store when I noticed these Pokéballs. I was about to go give them to your grandfather," Delia explained.

"I think those are mine," Honoka said.

"Thank you. We have been looking for those," Gary said.

"Your welcome Gary."

Delia handed the Pokéballs over to Gary. He immediately gave it Honoka and gave her a look. His face read 'don't lose this again'. Honoka let out a laugh and nodded.

"I'll see you two to later. Mimey is going to get worry about me soon."

"Have a good rest of your day," Gary said.

"Bye!" Honoka yelled.

Delia smiled and waved them goodbye. She walked away from them and towards her house. When she was out of sight, Gary grabbed Honoka's hand.

"Come on. We're driving to Cerulean."

"Ok," Honoka sighed in defeat.

Honoka expected them to be going to the laboratory. Instead, Gary took them to a house that had many flowers planted around them. She didn't remember seeing this in the anime.

"Gary. Where are we?"

"My house."

"Oh."

Honoka's eyes wandered on to a grave. She read over it. She couldn't believe what was written on it.

Here a daughter, sister, and a friend rests.

Rest in Peace

Daisy Oak

"Oh," Honoka whispered.

Gary drove around the house in his Jeep. He her a loud slap. He turned to see that Honoka had just slap her. She gave him a big smile.

"Let's have a good time," Honoka said.

"R-right."

End of Flashback

The two of them drove down an empty road. Daifuku had to go back inside his Pokéball since he was getting sick while driving. Honoka was talking a mile a minute about herself, her friends, and their world. She wanted to make Gary feel comfortable with her.

"You use to do kendo?" Gary questioned.

"Yep. Umi was in it with me, but I was better. I even won some awards."

"Never would have thought."

The song on the radio suddenly switched off. A man started to speak. Honoka turned up the radio to hear her better.

"Coming up next is the fan favorite for winning the Love Live! Nova!"

"Love Live?" Honoka repeated.

"Didn't you say that you did this in your world?"

"Yeah. I can't believe that happens here too."

"Hello we are Nova."

Honoka felt a chill run down her spine. Honoka could already tell that this woman was amazing.

"I am Minna Sakamoto and I am calling from the sea. I apologize for not being in the studio."

"Hi! Hi! It's me everyone your cute and adorable Ami Sakamoto!"

"Aoi Sakamoto. Thank you for following us."

"Please listen to Ami and my song," Aoi said. "From Shadows."

(The song is written and composed by Jeff Williams and is originality sung by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams.)

Aoi: Born with no life,

Into subjugation.

Treated like a worthless animal,

Ami: Stripped of all rights,

Just a lesser being,

Crushed by cruel, ruthless Human rule.

Both: When it started,

Ami: All we wanted was a chance to live our lives.

Both: Now in darkness,

Ami: Taking everything we want and we will rise.

We'll rise.

Both: We'll rise.

Ami: From shadows,

We'll descend upon the world,

Aoi: Take back what you stole.

Ami: From shadows,

We'll reclaim our destiny,

Aoi: Set our future free.

Both:And we'll rise.

And we'll rise.

Aoi: Above the darkness and the shame.

Ami: Above the torture and the pain.

Aoi: Above the ridicule and hate.

Above the binding of our fate.

Aoi: Call us liars,

Degenerates, and killers,

Psychos, heartless, insane criminals,

Ami: Stupid, mutts and,

Nothing but pure evil,

Primal, bloodshed, is all that's left to do.

Both: We're misguided?

Ami: Treated like we're criminals and we should hide.

Both: Born indicted,

Ami: Tired of being pushed around and we will fly.

We'll fly.

We'll fly.

Chorus: From shadows,

We'll descend upon the world.

Chorus: From shadows,

We'll reclaim our destiny.

"I never heard such a song before," Honoka said.

"Yeah. It's kinda unsettling when you think about the lyrics," Gary.

"I, Minna Sakamoto, will not be joining my siblings in the Love Live competition. I instead will be working on a special project with a client."

"In other news we will be taking new members for Nova," Ami said.

"More information will be one the Love Live website," Aoi explained.

The radio started to mess up as they drive father down the road. Having enough of the static, Gary turned it off. Honoka took this chance to look at the scenery.

"Your would is so beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so."

A loud thud could be heard from above them. Gary glanced up, but Honoka got a better look. She pointed up.

"Rocks!"

"Damn."

Gary sped up in hopes that they would not get caught in the rock slide. It was a hopeless attempt. The rocks came I'm to fast for them to escape. Gary quickly grabbed Honoka and held onto her as they were thrown out of the Jeep.

"This can't be happening," Honoka thought.

Unknown to her, Honoka's hands started to glow.

Elsewhere

"I can't believe he's using my sister!" Ren yelled.

He was walking down a hallway trying to find Aster. Ren fingers started to shake with anger. A woman accdently walked into him. She had long reddish brownish hair that hung low. She wore a red skirt with brown boots and a red shirt.

"Excuse me. I'm Minna Sakamoto it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Shut the hell up," Ren snapped.

"I don't appreciate that ton-"

Bang!

Minna's body fell on the ground with a loud thud. He slid his gun back into his pocket. Ren stepped over her body and headed to where he believed Aster was at.

 **End of Day 3 Honoka version**

~ Honoka ~

Favorite Female Companion: May

Favorite Champion: Cynthia

Favorite Male Companion: Brock

Thanks for the reviews!

Sorry for the late update been busy with my new job and I'm saving up for a convention that I'm going to in the beginning of July. Plus I've been playing Love Live School Idol Festival.

Words can't express how much I want to make a Love Live\Arc V story with Honoka.

LoveLive blog: pokelovelive

Fan kids\Oc blog: animefankids

Main blog: animeolgy


	31. Hanayo (3) Hanayo & May

**Day 3 Hanayo version**

Hanayo hummed to herself as placed a plate full of berries on Amaryllis's nightstand. The young Pokémon was awake in a large bed inside of Drew's home. She refused to go back into her Pokéball just because she didn't want to. She then made Hanayo get her a plate full of food.

Hanayo didn't mind the treatment since she believed that it was a way to say thank you for saving her. She knew Pokémon could be powerful, but she didn't think that they could be this powerful. Excited could be the only word used to describe how she felt about seeing more of this world.

A soft knock on the door cought both of their attention.

"Come in."

The door opened and reviled May. The coordinator smiled as she walked into the door.

"How are you two doing?"

"I'm fine."

Hanayo looked at Amaryllis. She turned her head and started to eat her berries. Hanayo let out a nervous chuckle. May laughed and pulled up a chair next to Hanayo.

"Well Patricia was about to have a heart attack when she saw that Wally had a scratch on him and she thought that Drew had blood on him. The guys had to talk her down so that she wouldn't call the hospital."

"She's a very thoughtful mother."

"Yeah. He has a more exciting family than I thought he would."

"I have a question May."

"What is it?"

"Are you two a couple?" Hanayo asked a little to excitedly.

"W-what!?"

"Well why else would you two be here. I don't think that there's a contest going on around here so that means he was already going to introduce you to his parents right?"

"Me and Drew!"

"Yeah. Contestshipping is one of !y favorite ships for Pokémon."

H-hold on a minute!"

May tried to get up from her seat, but managed to trip and fall. Hanayo quickly helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. Just clumsy I guess."

An older man probably around eighty ran into the room.

"Is everything alright in here?" he asked.

"Yes sir! I just tripped."

"Do you need medical attention Madman Maple?"

"No sir I'm fine. Thank you."

"If any of you need something please don't hesitate to ask."

He bowed to them and left the room.

"Everyone seems to be on edge," May said.

"It's because of that attack. Everyone is on edge."

"Yeah. That woman seemed to wanted Kirlia I mean Amaryllis because she is a shiny Pokémon."

"Are all Kirlias able to do what Amaryllis did yesterday?"

"Honestly, I never seen any Pokémon before. I don't think it was protect."

"I wonder what move it was."

"Maybe we can ask Professor Sycamore when we get to Kalos."

"Yeah."

"Kir."

"What's wrong Amaryllis?"

"Kirlia. Kirl."

Amaryllis quickly turned her head back. She used her psychic powers to give Hanayo the empty plate. She then proceeded to pick both of the girls up and throw them out of the room.

"Put us down!" May yelled.

"Someone help me!"

Once they landed on the ground, the two of sat there for a while. Their last conversation seemed to been forgotten and a new one was about to begin.

"Hey Hanayo. You wanna know something about Drew?"

"Sure."

"His real name is Andrew. Andrew Jones."

"I didn't even know that he had a last name."

"Come on. Let's check on him and Wally."

"Ok."

It took them a few minutes to find their way down to the main floor. When they got there, Patricia had managed to calm down. Philip was next to his wife on the couch. He had his hand on top of hers. Drew and Wally were busy trying to take off the many bandages that was put on them. Philip was the first one to notice them.

"Hello there. How is that Kirlia?"

"She's fine. Just resting," Hanayo answered.

"That's good. Everyone is alright."

"Do you have to leave so soon Andrew?" Patricia asked. "Kalos is so far away and you know how they act."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I've been traveling for a few years now."

"He's right. I know you're worried, but he's a man now."

"Thanks Dad."

"Well you will always be my little boy understand."

She got up and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"But I understand. Stay safe."

"I will."

"Aww."

Drew's head snapped over to May and Hanayo. Both girls were in tears. Drew looked away to hide his blush.

"Excuse me I have to call my parents," May said as she ran away.

"I really want to go home now," Hanayo said.

Few hours later

Drew, May, and Hanayo were all at the airport waiting to board. Patricia and Philip were talking to Drew. May, Hanayo and Wally were in their own group.

Patricia and Philip made sure that Hanayo had everything that she needed. The two of them were under the impression that Hanayo was a orphan starting her journey. They bought her a bag full of supplies and gave her new clothes. The clothes that she came in were in her bag. She was currently wearing brown shorts with a green shirt. Her feet could be seen since she had sandals on. Her Pokéballs were place on her belt.

"Can you two please watch over Drew?" he asked.

"Of course," May answered.

"I'll do my best," Hanayo repiled.

"Plane 380 is now boarding," a voice over the intercom announced.

"Remember to call me when you get there," Patricia said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't let those stuck up Kalos people get to you because of where you're from or because you're a coordinator," Philip added.

"I won't."

"Come on Drew or we're going to miss the plane!" May yelled.

"Unlike you I don't get lost."

"Hey!"

"Come on guys let's calm down."

The Jones watched as the three walked away. Wally pouted. He really wanted to go with them. Philip place his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Don't worry in a few years you will be traveling with your own friends."

"Right!"

 **End of Day 3 Hanayo version**

~ Hanayo ~

Favorite Female Companion: Serena

Favorite Champion: Diantha and Wallace

Favorite Male Companion: Cilan

There's a poll up. Everyone should vote. It's on my profile.

If you have any questions ask on here or on my Love Live Tumblr.

Tumblr

Main: animeolgy

Love Live + other idols & Pokémon: pokelovelive

Fan kids & Oc: animefankids


	32. Rin (3) Rin & Zoey

**Day 3 Rin version (part 1)**

"Wow! Isn't this ship really big Nora?"

"Owth."

"Rin get back here!"

"Look! Lucas they're having a battling competition!" Barry added.

"Barry you aren't helping," Lucas sighed.

"I'm gonna sign up!" Barry concluded as he ran away.

"Wait for me Barry-nya!"

"Why me?" Lucas questioned.

The trio were in the middle of exploring the ship. The ship had just picked up people Snowpoint City and now heading to Kalos. The boat itself would dock in Cyllage City. When they make it to Cyllage City Professor Sycamore's assistant would be there to pick them up.

"Aren't you going to sign up too Lucas?" Rin asked.

"No."

"Come on Lucas it will be fun."

"You know I'm not a great battler."

"Don't worry about that it's a tag battle. I'll protect you."

"No thanks."

"Fine then. Rin will you be my partner?"

"Sure-nya."

"W-wait a minute! I was kidding Barry!"

"Then who will be my partner?" Rin asked.

"I don't know ask around," Lucas answered.

Lucas quickly wrote down his and Barry's name. He then proceeded to grab Barry's hand. Before Barry could question him, Lucas dragged him away from Rin.

"Come on let's talk strategy."

"You're gonna pull my arm off Lucas!"

Rin watched as the two went farther and farther away. When they were out of sight Rin remembered something. She had no idea where the rooms were.

"Lucas! Barry! Wait up!"

Rin ran after the duo with Nora right behind her. As she turned the corner, Rin collided with a trainer that had her Glameow beside her. Nora watched as her trainer fell down and decied to do the same thing.

"Ow," Rin whinned.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just look out next time."

The trainer helped Rin up. When she was back on her feet, Rin got a good look at the trainer's face. Her face lit up when she recognized the person.

"Hey you're Zoey!"

"Nice to mee-"

Zoey quickly covered her mouth with her hands and ran over to a trash can. Glameow rubbed her trainer's leg as she began to throw up. Rin came up and started to rub Zoey's back.

"It's ok."

"S-sorry. I'm not so great with boats."

"Do you need to lay down-nya?"

"Please."

"Just don't throw up me."

"Ok."

Rin carried Zoey to a bench that was a few feet away from them. She sat down first then laid Zoey on top of her. Rin started rub Zoey's stomach in hopes that it would help her feel better. Glameow and Nora sat on the ground watching the two.

"I never got your name."

"It's Rin."

"Well Rin why are you going to Kalos?"

"I'm going with some friends. One of them is a Professor or a Professor In-Training I honestly don't remember-nya."

"That sounds interesting. My friend and I are going to help out a girl see her friends."

"You're so nice-nya!"

"Heh. Thanks."

"Zoey there's a battling competition later on today. Well you be my partner?"

"Sure I guess s-"

Zoey immediately got up and ran over to a trash can. Glameow followed and gave her trainer a pat on the leg.

"Let me get you some water-nya."

Rin and Nora started to run around till they found a vending machine. Once it was found, Rin decided to walk the rest of the way. There was already people at the machine anyway.

It was two female trainers. One had long orange hair that had a flower in it. She wore a green dress with yellow shoes. The other had blue hair that was tied in a bun. This one had a blue and white dress with a pair of white boots.

"We'll be finish in a second," said the bluenette.

"Ok."

"As I was saying, I heard that we have a Top Coordinator on the boat," the bluenette said.

"Oh yeah I heard about that too. I think her name was Zoey."

Rin was getting excited that these people were talking about Zoey. Nora began meowing loudly as she understood the conversation too.

"What a loser."

Rin's ears perked up at the insult.

"This is why Kalos is better than this old fashioned region," the orange hair one said.

"Yeah. I seen a picture of this Top Coordinator and she isn't even cute."

"That's not true! Zoey is very cute and amazing and cool-nya!" Rin yelled. "Don't talk bad about her-nya!"

The two girls turned around and gave Rin a disgusted look. Disgust soon turned to fear when they saw Rin's face. Nora started to growl at the two.

"She's probably a Coordinator."

"Let's get out of here."

The two ran away from Rin and Nora. Nora stuck out her tongue and walked up to the vending machine. Rin let out a huff and got a water bottle from the machine. It took them a few minutes before they got back to Zoey. When they did they saw that two more people was with her. One of them really surprised her.

"Eli!"

"Rin?"

"Eli!"

Rin tackled Eli to the ground. While Rin was hugging Eli, Nora gave the bottle water to Zoey. Zoey gave a soft 'thank you' and continued to watch Rin and Eli's interaction.

"Eli is this one of your friends?"

Rin looked up and saw the other person.

"You're Dawn!"

Rin got up and wildly shook Dawn's hand. Nora mimicked Rin's action by shaking hands with Piplup. The penguin was not ready for the cat's strength.

"Pip pip! Lup!"

"Meowth?"

"Rin where have you been?" Eli asked.

"I got Zoey some water," she answered.

"That's not what I mean."

"Oh. I was with Barry and Lucas in the Battle Frontier."

Eli had no clue about anything that came out of Rin's mouth.

"Barry?" Dawn repeated.

"Yeah. He's blond and really likes to move."

"I didn't know that he was on the boat," Dawn said.

"Oh yeah Zoey there were two girls talking bad about you, but Nora and I put them in their place-nya."

"Meow."

"They were from Kalos weren't they?" Zoey questioned.

"How did you know?"

"Rin we're on a boat to Kalos," Eli explained.

"Oh yeah. I forgot-nya."

"It's not that," Dawn butted in.

"There been a long history of regions not liking each other and Kalos people do not like the other regions. They definitely don't like us Coordinators," Zoey explained.

"Each side has their fair share of people who talk bad about the other," Dawn added.

"So it's like a cultural difference," Eli said.

"Yeah," they both replied.

"They didn't have to say all those bad things about you though-nya! You're super pretty."

Zoey blushed and started to rub the back of her head. Dawn giggled at her reaction while Eli smiled. Glameow shook her head. Humans.

"Thanks Rin. I think you're pretty too."

"Thanks."

"Rin can you go get Barry and... Lucas for us?"

"Alright! Let's go Nora!"

"Meowth!"

"Eli I have to tell you what happen later."

"Ok."

It seemed like the two forgot their problem. This time, however, they were able to find them. The two of them were standing next to each other looking out into the ocean. Rin was about to call out to them until she noticed how they were acting.

Lucas was slowly moving his hand closer to Barry's. Barry noticed this and moved his hand out of the way. He looked away from Lucas and mumbled a 'sorry'.

"Do you not want to be with me?" Lucas asked sounding upset.

"Of course I do! I should fine you for even thing that!"

"Then why?"

"You know why," Barry said in a soft voice.

"You're scared about how your dad will react to this?"

"It's not just him. Sinnoh doesn't accept us even though the Champion been trying to change it and Kalos isn't any better. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Barry I don't give a damn about what others think. I only care about you."

"Lucas."

"I known all my life that I was gay and I'm not letting anyone take that away from me."

"Yeah you knew about your feeling all your life. I'm still trying to figure it out."

"I understand that. I was so scared when you first told me. I really thought that you didn't share the same feelings."

"I'm sorry Lucas I do care about you."

"You just don't know in what way yet. I understand and I'm sorry that I pushed you when you aren't ready. I won't do it anymore, but I will kick your ass if you cheat on me."

"I'll never cheat on you! No matter what!"

Lucas moved in for a kiss then pulled himself back.

"Let's go find Rin."

"Right."

Nora took it upon herself to run into the room to make it seem like that they weren't eavesdropping on them. Rin ran right after the cat.

"Nora!"

"Oh. Hey Rin," Barry greeted.

"H-hey."

Lucas gave her a look that showed that he knew that she was eavesdropping on them.

"I found Dawn, Zoey and one of my friends. Dawn told me to get you two."

"I didn't know that Dawn was here. Come on Lucas I'll introduce you to her."

"Alright."

Rin and Nora led them the way, but before they got to far Barry lean over and gave Lucas a peck on the cheek. Lucas face turned red at the action. Barry laughed at him.

"That's for giving me a hard time."

"I said that I was sorry."

Barry started to laugh again in Lucas's face. The more red Lucas's face got the more Barry laughed. Lucas looked at Rin who was holding in her laughter.

"What are you laughing about Rin?!"

"Nothing. Just trying to find the others-nya," Rin answered.

"I'm gonna make sure that no one feel ashamed by how they feel," Rin thought to herself.

Barry continued to laugh while Lucas pouted. His face soften however. He was really thankful for the him and Rin.

 **End of Day 3 Rin version (part 1)**

~ Rin ~

Favorite Female Companion: Misty

Favorite Champion: Cynthia

Favorite Male Companion: Cilan

Next time Eli (part 1) then Rin\Eli chapter.

Man the world did not want me to update this. First I had the convention (I took pictures of Love Live! things which is on my Tumblr pokelovelive), the new update for Love Live School Idol Festival JP plus Sunshine episode release, and then Pokémon Go just got released.

Tumblr Questions:

"Which Muse girl is your favorite and which rival is your favorite"

Answer: Nico and Trip

"What's your favorite Ash ship?"

My otp will always be Pokéshipping, but Diodeshipping is a close second. Let's be real though Ash and Pikachu is the best.

Tumblrs:

animeolgy

pokelovelive

animefankids


	33. Eli (3) Eli & Dawn

**Day 3 Eli version**

"Are you feeling better now Zoey?" Eli asked.

"Yeah. I think so."

"I never knew you got sick from boats," Dawn said.

"I always found a way to not take one."

The trio had just boarded the ship that was headed to Kalos. Dawn and Eli quickly noticed how Zoey's attitude changed when she got on. The other two thought it would be better if they left her in the room. Piplup sat down next to the seasick trainer.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay with you?" Dawn asked.

"We don't mind watching over you," Eli added.

"No I'm fine. If I need anything I can get it myself."

"But Zoey-"

"No need to worry right? Plus I have my Pokémon with me."

"If you say so," Dawn sighed. "We'll be back in a little while."

"Later."

"Yeah. See you guys la-"

Zoey had to get up and run into the bathroom. When she left, the Pokéball that held Glameow in it popped open. Glameow let out a yawn and moved her paw at the two. She was telling them to leave.

"Take care of her for me Glameow," Dawn said.

"Glam."

"Piplup. Lup," Piplup told Glameow.

Glameow rolled her eyes at the water type. She did nodded to him however.

"Come on Eli."

"Right."

The two left the room to explore the boat. Piplup had to waddled after them since they walked faster than himself. The group decied to get lunch in the dinning room. Eli decied that this would be a good time to ask more about the world that she was in.

"Dawn can you tell me more about this world? There still much I need to know."

"Well we're going to a lab, so they are better for asking Pokémon related questions. I can tell you a little bit about the culture and Contest."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Eli pulled out a small notebook and pen. Dawn giggled at her.

"You're really ready."

"I don't know how long I'm going to be here, so I should learn everything that I can. I don't want to accdently offend someone."

"Ok. Afterwards you have to tell me about yourself and your world."

"Deal."

"For starters every region has a different culture, but some regions have similar ones such as Kanto and Johto. Johto is much more religious than Kanto. I noticed that when I went there."

"If you don't mind me asking what are your religious leaders like."

"We don't have those here. The religions of this world is based upon the legendary Pokémons."

"Legendary?"

"Yes. They hold great power. They created time, space, and the world itself," Dawn explained.

"Oh."

"That's only if you believe in it," Dawn whispered. "It's mainly a Sinnoh thing."

"But does everyone believe in the legendary Pokémons?"

"To an extent yes. Everyone just sees them differently."

"Understandable."

"Here's another thing about this world. Some trainers don't get along with each other."

"What do you mean?"

"You're probably going to see this when we get to Kalos since Zoey is well known."

"She is?"

"Yes. Zoey is a Top Coordinator. This means she won the Grand Festival which shows who is the best in their region. It happens every year."

"What do Coordinators do?"

"We show off our Pokémon's talent and beauty on and off of the battlefield."

"That sounds so amazing."

"Yeah I can show you some moves later."

"I would like that. Wait why would Zoey not be liked in Kalos then?"

"You see Pokémon Contest have spread from Hoenn to Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto, and now Unova. Contest have tried to come to Kalos before, but it's harder since there is thing call Pokémon Showcases another name for it is TriPokalon."

"What are those?"

"Well these are entered by Pokémon Performers. They perform with their Pokémon."

"That seems fun too."

"Here's the thing though a lot of Coordinators and Performers usually don't get a long."

"Why?"

"I know that some guy Coordinators don't like them because only girls can complete in the Showcases. A lot of guy trainers from Kalos come to one of the regions that have Contest. It's the closest thing for them to do."

"Isn't that normal for this world to have things sperate for different genders?"

"Not really. It's hard to succeed sometimes because of gender."

"Is there anything else?"

"Well a lot of girl Coordinators don't like it because some see it as a step back in terms for what they do to get into the performance round."

"What do they have to do?"

"Well it depends on the place I believe. I know that it can be a Poké Styling round, a baking round, and a quiz round. The quiz round is want they have the least problem about."

"What's the problem?"

"Well some see it as beauty contest and that no matter how talented you are if you don't fit the look the audience won't vote for you. Oh yeah, they let the audience pick the winner unlike in the Contest."

"People see them like that?"

"Unfortunately. Some Performers see us as talentless trainers who let the Pokémon do all the work while we yell out orders while some Coordinators weak wives in training. Anyone who thinks like that is dumb in my opinion."

"Don't worry one of these days both Coordinators and Performers will come together."

"Yeah."

"My world doesn't really have those types of things. I am in a school idol group named Muse. I gave them a hard time in the beginning, but they soon became my best friends."

"That's great Eli."

"I hope that all of them are ok. I know that we're about to meet up with some of them, but the others don't know where we're going. Rin should be ok since she knows a lot about Pokémon, Kotori has a limited knowledge about Pokémon, while Maki knows nothing."

"Everything is going to be alright Eli. I promise. No need to worry."

"Yeah."

"Wait that's only seven total not including yourself."

"Nozomi is the last one. She is my closet, bestest, oldest friends. She knows a lot about this world too, but I can't help but to think about her. She always been helping me. I wish I could see her. She means a lot to me."

Eli expected Dawn to say something, but she didn't. Instead, Dawn looked at Eli. A blank stare soon became a smiled.

"You really love her."

Eli blushed. She didn't know what Dawn meant. Love as in best friend love or love as in let's get married love.

"No need to worry Eli everyone will be back together soon."

"R-right."

"Luuup~"

"Piplup you over ate again," Dawn sighed.

She picked up the bird and carried him in her arms. Eli laughed at the penguin. He knew how to eat.

"Ready to keep walking?" Dawn asked.

"Yes!"

The started to explore the boat again. As they walked Eli got to see more different types of Pokémon. Even Dawn was excited to see the new Pokémon. When asked about it she repiled that she was always excited to meet new Pokémons.

"How many Pokémon are there?" Eli asked.

"Who knows."

"I understand why the others like Pokémon so much. This world might have it's problems, but it is amazing."

"Your world seem amazing too."

As they continued walking, Eli noticed a table that had a piece of paper on it.

"What's this?"

"It looks like that there's going to be a mini tag team tournament today."

"Huh."

"What to join?"

"What? Me? I just got a Pokémon and I don't know how to battle."

"It's ok. I'll be your partner and together we can win this tournament."

"I don't know."

"No need to worry. This is a perfect chance to learn more about Pokémon."

"If you say so."

"Great! I'll sign both of our names down and it seems like we can only sign up one Pokémon for each partner."

"Pengu for me but what about you?"

"I'm going with Grimer."

"Piplup!"

"Come on Piplup he's new to the team. He needs to battle too.

"Lup."

Piplup turned around and crossed his fins together. He knew that she was right, but didn't like it. Dawn patted his head and gave him a smile.

"Next time ok."

"Lup."

"Come on. Let's head back."

"Alright."

On their way back to the room, they noticed Zoey laying down on a bench. Glameow sat next her on the the ground.

"Zoey!" both girls yelled.

"Oh. Hey."

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked sitting her up.

"I left the room to get me something to eat when I ran into this girl and her Meowth. They left to get me a water."

"Well, we should wait here until this person gets back," Eli said.

"Right."

After a few minutes, the girls heard footsteps running towards them.

"Eli!"

"Rin?"

"Eli!"

 **End of Day 3 Eli version (part 1)**

~ Eli ~

Favorite Female Companion: Dawn

Favorite Champion: Zoey (Eli: Doesn't Top Coordinator count?)

Favorite Male Companion: None (Eli: I seen episode with Brock in it though.)

Thanks for the reviews.

I love it when I get to write about my version of the Pokéworld. I've been hinting throughout the story about different things. Also after rereading some chapters, I concluded that my Darach should be voiced by J. Michael Tatum. It fits so much.

Tumblr Questions:

"Are you planning to add any Alola Pokémon to the story?"

Answer: After Mimikkyu being announced? Definitely!

Tumblrs:

animeolgy

pokelovelive

animefankids


	34. EliRin (3) Rin's group & Eli's group

**Day 3 Rin/Eli version (part 2)**

"You were attack!" Eli yelled.

"Yeah! All because I listen in on them," Rin explained.

"You do have a problem with that," Lucas mumbled to himself.

"Lucas!"

"I'm just saying."

The group were in the front of ship waiting for the tag team tournament to begin. Other competitors were hanging out near them. Rin spotted the girls that she met earlier. Both of them glared at her from a distance.

"Man this tournament needs to start already!" Barry yelled. "I don't have all day!"

"Actually you do since we're stuck on this boat," Lucas corrected.

"You're not helping Lucas!"

"Not trying to Barry."

"I can't wait! This is going to be my first battle-nya!" Rin cheered.

"It's going to be mine as well," Eli commented.

"I really want to battle against you in the finals Eli."

"I would like that Rin."

"Hey! Are you forgetting about us!?" Barry yelled. "We're in it too!"

"Nobody forgotten about you Barry," Dawn said.

"Good."

"You're just a ball of energy aren't you Barry," Zoey joked.

"Sorry for the wait. The tournament will now begin," the announcer said.

The crowd cheered at him announcement. Everyone came closer to him so that they could hear the rules.

"Ok everyone listen up. The rules are simple. Both Pokémon must be defeated on one side to decide the winner. No substitution are allowed, only the ones you signed up are allowed to battle. Whichever team wins this will tournament will get these brand roller blades!"

The man showed everyone two pairs of roller blades. One had had a color scheme white, orange, and red. The red and orange were made so that it looked like flames. The other one had a color scheme of violet, white, and yellow. The colors made it seem like the blades were apart of a starry sky.

"Those look so cool-nya."

"Now with all of that out of the way. Let's start the tournament!"

"Yeah!"

The group watched as multiple battle their way up. Eli grabbed the end of her shirt. She could not believe that she was doing this. She had no clue how to battle, yet she was in a battling competition. She looked over to Rin. The cat girl was cheering on random people.

"Aren't you nervous Rin?"

"Huh? Nervous?"

"Yeah. This isn't like your video games."

"I know that-nya. But it's like a live show. You're nervous at the start then forget as you go along."

"Thanks."

"Plus we have someone to back us up when we fail-nya," Rin added.

Eli gave her a nervous laugh.

"Please tell me you don't think like during the shows."

"Not anymore. I'm more confident in my abilities now-nya."

"That's good."

"Next up is Barry and Lucas vs Arthur and Jacob!" the man announced.

"Alright! Let's do this Lucas!"

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Go for it-nya!" Rin cheered.

"We're rooting for you," Dawn added.

Both teams stood on the opposite side of each other. Arthur seemed to be more normal than his partner. This was mainly because no one could see what Jacob was wearing under his robe. Jacob had a creepy aura coming from him.

"You two don't stand a chance against us," Jacob proclaimed.

"We're gonna wipe the floors with you," Arthur added.

"Don't look down at us!" Barry shouted.

"Let's just do this Barry," Lucas sighed.

"Go Sableye!"

"Go Skuntank!

"Let's get going Heracross!"

"Just do it Bibarel."

"Let the battle begin!" the announcer yelled.

"Bibarel try a Water Gun for me."

"Heracross back him up with Horn Attack!"

"Like that would work. Skuntank use Poison Jab."

"Sableye attack Bibarel with a Shadow Sneak!"

"Jacob! No!"

Bibarel shot out water from his mouth while Heracross's horn started to glow. The large bug started to flap his wings and flew around the Water Gun. Since he was so close to the Water Gun, Skuntank had a hard time aiming at Heracross.

Sableye used this time to attack Bibarel from behind. The gem lover disappeared into a shadowy blob on the ground and stretched itself to get around Bibarel. One of its claws came out and slashed Bibarel on the back. The attack did nothing to Bibarel.

"Well, I can tell you aren't that smart," Lucas pointed out.

"That type of move doesn't work on Bibarel!" Arthur yelled.

"Oh."

"Come on Heracross!"

Skuntank used his paws to block against Heracross's attack. He couldn't, however, block against the Water Gun. The water attack knocked the large Skunk off his feet for a few seconds.

"You're plan is working great Lucas!"

"Well of course. Divide and conquer always work."

"Rin do you know why Bibarel didn't get hurt from that attack?" Eli asked.

"It's because the attack was a ghost type move and those can't hurt a normal type like Bibarel."

"Oh."

Eli pulled out her notebook and scribbled the information down. Rin looked over her shoulder to watch. She let out a laugh.

"I'm like the senor now."

"Skuntank use Flamethrower on Heracross!"

"Oh no! Heracross! Watch out!"

"Bibarel help out Heracross with Protect!"

Bibarel ran over to Heracross and put up an energy field around them right before the Flamethrower could hit Heracross. Skuntank became angry and started to put more power in his attack.

"I got you Arthur. Sableye use Feint!"

Sableye's claws started to glow a light white. A devious smile formed on his face. He jumped up and slashed the energy field to pieces.

"Damn it!" Lucas yelled.

"Heracross! Bibarel! Watch out!" Barry yelled.

"Bibarel protect Heracross at all cost!"

Bibarel immediately stood in front of the ongoing Flamethrower. Bibarel cried out in pain as the attack continued to hurt him.

"Lucas!"

"Just hurry up and do something Barry!"

"Heracross use Megahorn on Sableye!"

Heracross darted over to Sableye. He slammed into the Pokémon with his horn. The smaller Pokémon was knocked off his feet and collided with Skuntank. This caused Skuntank's attack stopping. Bibarel let out a weak cry as he got up. Heracross patted his partner on the back. Bibarel gave him a slight nod.

"Lucas are you crazy?"

"We have to finish this Barry."

"Skuntank are you ok?"

"Sableye get up!"

"Heracross use Megahorn again!"

"Bibarel help out Heracross with Water Gun!"

"Hera!"

Heracross darted full speed towards the opposing team. Bibarel used his Water Gun in an unexpected way. The large beaver shot his attack at Heracross. The Water Gun pushed Heracross to go even faster than he was before. The extra speed gave Heracross the needed momentum to knock both of the Pokémon out.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! The winners of this round are Barry and Lucas!"

"You guys did it-nya!"

"But Barry doesn't look happy about it," Zoey pointed out.

"You can't be doing stuff like that!" Barry yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean? What do you mean?"

"Repeating me is not gonna solve anything."

"You can't let your Pokémon be a shield like that! I outta give you a fine for doing something like that. Bibarel was getting very hurt out there!"

"He was fine Barry. Bibarel was using Endure."

"Endure?" Eli repeated.

"It's a move the stops a Pokémon from fainting," Dawn explained.

"Oh."

"You still shouldn't do those things. We're a team Lucas."

"Barry I'm a terrible battler. I will make sure that we will win without cheating. Everything else is fair game."

"Lucas!"

"Listen Barry I am the brains and you are the brawns."

"What does that make me?" Rin asked.

"Beauty?" Zoey answered.

"Nya!"

"Man, Lucas seems kinda..."

"Harsh."

"Yeah."

"How did you deal with him?" Zoey whispered.

"He's actually a very nice person-nya. He gave me Nora."

"Let's just get our Pokémon healed," Lucas said.

Lucas returned Bibarel to his Pokéball and began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

Barry quickly returned Heracross back to his Pokéball and chased after Lucas.

"I'm not done talking!"

"Those two remind me of someone," Eli said.

Rin thought it over for a second.

"Maki! Nico!"

"Maybe."

In Lumiose City

"Ahchoo!"

"Bless you," Iris said.

"Nico. Maki. Are you both ok? Both you sneezed at the same time?"

"We're ok Serena," Nico replied.

"Someone must be talking about us," Maki decided.

Back on the boat

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Eli told Rin.

"But it's going to be so awesome-nya."

"I learn a lot at the trainer school, so I think that I'm ready."

"You're so smart Eli."

"Yeah, but you're smart too Rin."

"Alright everyone time for the next battle!" the announcer yelled.

"I hope it's us," Zoey said.

"Next up is Dawn and Eli versus Layla and Aisha!"

"Good luck-nya!"

"Be careful out there."

"Pip. Pip. Lup," Piplup cheered.

"No need to worry."

"We'll do our best."

"Eli don't forget that you have to say something cool before you send out your Pokémon."

"R-right Rin."

Layla and Aisha stood on the opposite side of Dawn and Eli. Layla and Aisha were twin girls who dressed in a colorful sporty style. The colors in their outfits brought out their dark skin and eye color. Layla had her hair in a giant ponytail while Aisha let her hair hang down.

"Let's do this Aisha!"

"Right!"

"We can do this Eli."

"I'll do my best."

"Trainers send out you're Pokémons!" the announcer yelled.

"Come on out Poliwrath!"

"You got this Politoed!"

"Grimer. Spotlight!"

"Pengu! Center stage!"

"That's a good one," Rin said to herself.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Poliwrath/Politoed use Bubble Beam!" the twins yelled in union.

"Dodge it Grimer!"

"You dodge it too Pengu!"

The double Bubble Beam attack came quicker than what the other two Pokémon excepted. The two of them barely made it out in time. Eli quickly took out her notebook and flipped to the page about Pengu.

"Ok Pengu use Aurora Beam on the Politoed!"

"Grimer Poison Gas on Poliwrath!"

"Dodge it Politoed!"

"Just take the attack Poliwrath. Then use our Mind Reader and Hypnosis combo!"

Pengu pulled out his bag that was moving on its own. He pulled the string that was keeping it was keeping the bag closed. When he did a assortment of colors shot out of it. The beam managed to hit Politoed, who tried to get away.

Poliwrath did what his trainer told him. Grimer let out a poisonous gas from him mouth and watched as it surrounded Poliwrath. The duel type Pokémon coughed as the poison entered his body. Poliwrath closed his eyes and quickly open them.

"Aim for The Delibird!" Aisha ordered.

Poliwrath turned to get a good look at Pengu. Since he had just used Mind Reader, the move wouldn't missed its target. This meant that Dawn tried even harder so that it would miss.

"Grimer try throwing Pengu in the air!"

"Wait what?"

Grimer stretched his body so that he could grab Pengu while he stood in the same spot. They both nodded at each other. Grimer threw Pengu up in the air.

"Sis."

"Don't worry about it Layla. Poliwrath can't miss."

"Then I take care of the Grimer."

Poliwrath watched as Pengu was thrown in the air. When Pengu made contact with him from the air, Poliwrath took this as an opportunity to strike. Poliwrath's eyes went red as he made Pengu fall asleep.

"They still got him," Zoey commented.

"What do we do now Dawn?" Eli asked.

"No need to worry. He has to wake up eventually."

"Right."

"Grimer catch Pengu!"

"Oh no you don't. Politoed use Bubble Beam on Grimer!"

"Grimer block it with a Sludge Bomb!"

Grimer took a handful of sludge from himself and threw it at the Bubble Beam. When both attacks collided it made a small explosion. Out from the smoke, Poliwrath jumped out and punched Pengu.

"Pengu!" Eli yelled.

"What move was that Zoey?"

"It was Dynamic Punch."

"Lucas!"

Before Zoey could answer, Lucas walked in and gave her the answer. Both him and Barry had just made it back from healing their Pokémon.

"It's a powerful move. I can't even tell if that knocked out Delibird or if he still asleep."

"Come on you two you gotta win!" Barry yelled. "If you don't I'll fine both of you!"

"Dawn what are we going to do?" Eli asked.

"I'm going to try and get both of their attention on me."

"Ok."

"Grimer get back and use Poison Gas on yourself!"

"Why is she doing that-nya?"

"Well Grimer can't be poisoned," Zoey pointed out.

"Camouflage?" Lucas questioned.

Grimer let out a purple gas from his mouth and let the toxin cover his body. Just like Zoey said he couldn't be poisoned. The gas gave Grimer a perfect cover, so no one could really see what he was doing.

"It's like Grimer is a gas monster now," Layla commented.

"What is she planning?" Aisha asked.

"Great job! Now use Mud Bomb!"

"Grimer!"

Unknown to the others Grimer formed to sludge balls from his hand. The substance quickly change into mud. Grimer looked at Politoed, but aimed for Poliwrath. The tadpole didn't realize that he was the one that the attack was aiming for so he didn't move.

"Poliwrath!"

"Great job Grimer! Keep going!"

"Politoed use Bubble Beam!"

Grimer continued his attack on Poliwrath. He occasionally threw some at Politoed. Whenever Politoed's attack came for him he blocked it with his own. Lucas noticed something about Dawn's plan. She was protecting Pengu. The festive penguin was starting to wake up.

"She's planning on using Pengu."

"What do you mean Lucas?"

"Look closer at the battle."

"Huh?"

Barry looked closer at the battle. After a moment, he realized what Lucas was talking about. Grimer was using his Mud Bomb to get Poliwrath away from Pengu. Another attack from him would definitely knock out Pengu.

"What about the Poison Gas?"

"It's so that Politoed can't physically hit him. Politoed would have to use a long range attack."

"I get it."

Dawn's strategy went on for a while. She had to tell him to stop when the gas. disappeared. She could see that Grimer was getting tried. It wasn't just Grimer who was getting tried. Poliwrath and Politoed were feeling the effects of their attacks and dodges.

"Eli this is a gamble, but Pengu needs to use Present."

"Why Dawn?"

"Present can either hurt or help the person who receives the gift. Meaning it could help us win or lose," Dawn warned.

"It's worth a shot," Eli said. "Pengu use Present on everyone!"

"Deli!"

Pengu flew up above everyone and started to rummage threw his bag. One by one he pulled out three identical presents. He dropped each of them off to their respective Pokémon. He got his out after he landed down next to Grimer. The poison type rubbed Pengu's head as a hello.

"Don't open that Poliwrath!" Aisha ordered.

"Something bad might happen," Layla warned.

The duo wanted to listen to their trainers. They really did, but their curiosity got the better of them. All of the them pulled on the ribbon that tied the present. Politoed's box came completely undone. Inside of it was a Sitrus Berry. He took a bite of the berry which gave him a needed energy boost. The others weren't so lucky. Each of their presents had a bomb in it which explored in their face. They all fell unconscious.

"Poliwrath!"

"Grimer!"

"Pengu no!"

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! This makes Aisha and Layla the winner!"

"Oh no they lost-nya."

"It's Dawn's fault that they lost since she made that risky plan," Lucas said, "but Eli is a new trainer."

"Do you have to comment on everything?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, I do. If you have a problem with that then to bad."

Barry and Rin realized that this conversation wasn't about to end well. They quickly put themselves into the conversation.

"I hope that we got next-nya."

"Hey Lucas stop talking before I fine you."

The girls on the battlefield couldn't hear their arguments. This is a good thing since both sides didn't hold any hard feelings towards the other.

"We did our best," Dawn said as returned Grimer.

Eli ran over to Pengu and picked his up. He quickly came conscious in her arms. He looked up at her and gave her a sad look.

"Delibird."

"It's ok Pengu. You did amazing for your first battle."

"Del!"

"Wait a minute this was your first battle?" Aisha asked.

The twins walked over to Eli and Dawn. Politoed was next to Layla while Poliwrath seemed to be inside his Pokéball.

"Yes. Pengu and I haven't been together long."

"Wow that's amazing!" Layla commented. "You must be a good teacher."

"I wouldn't say that," Dawn laughed. "Eli just is a fast learner."

The girls continued their talk until the announcer caught their attention.

"Ladies we still have a tournament to finish," he remained.

"Sorry," they responded in union.

Eli and Dawn walked back to their group while Aisha and Layla went back to their original position. Eli and Dawn noticed when they got back Zoey and Lucas seemed to be very annoyed about something.

"Did something happen?" Eli asked.

"Don't worry about it," Barry and Rin repiled.

"Ok then."

"Come on Eli we need to heal our Pokémon."

"Right."

"Come on Piplup."

"Piplup!"

Piplup jumped into Dawn's arms. The penguin got himself comfortable in her arms. Using her free hand, Dawn grabbed Eli's hand and dragged her off.

"We'll be right back!" she yelled.

"Ok!" Barry yelled back.

The group decied to grab a table and wait for them to come back. However, Barry and Rin made sure that Zoey and Lucas were far and way from each other. Battles continued to go on. When the girls came back it still wasn't Rin and Zoey's turn.

"I wanna battle-nya!"

"It should be our turn soon since most of the teams have already battled," Zoey pointed out.

"Next up Rin and Zoey versus Kimmy and Shelia."

"Finally! I wonder who they-"

Rin stopped iin the middle of her sentence when she saw her opponents walk to their positions. Her opponents were the same girls that she ran into earlier today. The girls gave her a nasty glare.

"Zoey we have to win no matter what."

"Those must be the girls you told me about."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry we can win."

"Right-nya."

Rin and Zoey got in their positions. Kimmy and Shelia scoffed at the sight of them.

"I guess it's true then about what they say. Ugly people do stick together," Shelia pointed out.

Rin's face redden at the comment. She wasn't just angry, but also embarrassed. Zoey noticed this and placed her hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Don't worry. They don't know what they're talking about."

"Right."

On the audience side, the group didn't like what they heard. Lucas had to pull back Barry by his scarf since the blond was ready to fight the Kalos natives. This was actually hypocritical on Lucas part since he felt irritated by them as well. He didn't really care about Zoey, but Rin had grown on him. She was like a new pet or little sister to him. Dawn and Piplup were not amused. Piplup had actually joined Barry in yelling at the girls. They all completely froze when Eli shot up from her seat. There was a dark aura surrounding the Russian.

"Rin! Zoey! Don't listen to their lies! Destroy them!"

"Aren't you secretly crazy or are you like a mom to your friends?" Lucas asked.

Eli ignored his questioned.

"Ok then just ignore me."

"Heh, heh. Eli sure does like to look after people don't she?" Zoey asked.

"Uh-huh."

"How dare she talk like that," Kimmy whispered.

"How can such a beautiful person be friends with such hooligans?" Shelia asked.

"Trainers send out your Pokémons!" the announcer yelled.

"Go Jigglypuff!"

"Go Spritzee!"

"Come on out Leafeon!"

"Claws out Nora!"

Nora ran out onto the field like Rin told her to. Zoey sent out a Pokémon that Rin easily recognized. It was one of the Eeveeloutions. Nora and Leafeon shook each other paws as a sign of good luck.

Kimmy's Jigglypuff popped out of her Pokéball spinning. Spritzee landed on top of her making her stop. Both of them made a cute sounding giggle.

"We got to beat them!" Kimmy command.

At this command both Pokémon's became serious. The match was on.

"Nora use Thunderbolt!"

"Leafeon help out with Magical Leaf!"

"Leeaf-eon!"

"Meowth!"

Leafeon swung the leaf that was on her head. This caused a strom of glowing light green to fly towards Jigglypuff and Spritzee. Nora was actually the one to help out since her Thunderbolt connected the leaves together in a net sort of way.

"Dodge it!" the performers yelled in union.

"Not gonna happen," Zoey said.

It was like Zoey said. Neither one of the Pokémon could dodge the move. Since Nora's Thunderbolt was connected to Magical Leaf, a move that never misses, both attacks hit their targets.

"You can't run away from Magical Leaf."

"And with Thunderbolt it hits extra hard-nya," Rin added.

"Well it's not over yet!" Kimmy yelled.

"Spritzee use Fairy Wind!"

"Jigglypuff go use Rollout!"

Jigglypuff rolled herself up in a ball. She waited for Spritzee to make her move before she moved out. Spritzee moved up a couple of inches up in the air then she flapped her wings to cause a very glittery pinkish wind to appear. Jigglypuff took this as an opportunity to attack. The wind gave her a little more speed.

"Watch out Nora!"

"Rin get Nora to hide behind Leafeon. I have a plan."

"Right. Nora get behind Leafeon."

Nora jumped behind Leafeon and waited for the other to move. The Fairy Wind hit first. Leafeon covered Nora's body so that she didn't hurt. Next Jigglypuff rolled up, but Zoey was ready for this.

"Leaf Blade!"

The leaf on Leafeon's head grew bigger and gain a light green glow to it. She smacked Jigglypuff into Spritzee. Both of them fell out of the air. Rin took this as a sign.

"Nora! Thunderbolt!"

Nora jumped on Leafeon's back. She formed a small ball of electricity and let the electricity stream attack both fairy types. Both of them were electrocuted.

"Oh no," Kimmy wined.

"Our cute Pokémon!"

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! The winners are Rin and Zoey!"

"Alright!" both Rin and Zoey cheered.

"We won-nya!"

"I guess all that training with Miss Senior really paid off."

"Alright!" Barry yelled.

Rin and Zoey had a little cheering squad. It seemed like Barry and Piplup were their loudest cheerleaders. Dawn was clapping her hands while Eli wrote down more information in her notebook. Lucas pretend like he didn't care. Glameow walked over to her trainer and purred her approval.

"We'll get them back."

"Definitely Kimmy."

Both girls ran away before Rin had a chance to speak to them. Rin had lost all hard feelings for them. She forgot about during the battle. She was having to much fun.

"You two need to hurry up and get your Pokémon healed," Lucas said.

"Ok-nya."

Both girls ran off towards the on board Pokémon Center. Well Rin ran off, Zoey took her time to get there. After a while and a few more battles, it was finally the finals. Barry and Lucas versus Rin and Zoey.

"We got this Rin."

"Yeah!"

"There's no way we can lose!"

"Just watch out for their combination moves."

"Trainers send out your Pokémons!"

"Let's get going Heracross!"

"Just do it Bibarel."

"Come on out Leafeon!"

"Claws out Nora!"

"Let the battle begin!"

"Nora go straight for Round!"

Nora sung out a string of notes. Her attack came out to fast. The others didn't have a chance to cover their ears. Only Leafeon was able to cover her ears in time.

"Damn. They planned that."

"Don't worry about it Lucas. I got this. Heracross use Double-Edge!"

"Leafeon! Aerial Ace!"

"Stay out of this. Bibarel use Hyper Fang!"

Before Leafeon could hit Heracross, Bibarel jumped over him and bite Leafeon on her leaf. Stopping her in her tracks, Leaf tried her best to get out of his grip. Heracross took this time to slam into Nora. The powerful attack was enough to knock the wind out of the cat.

"You must forgot that I was the one who gave you her," Lucas said. "I know what she can do."

"Man."

"Don't worry about that Rin. Leafeon use Energy Ball!"

Leaf formed a green sphere from her mouth and shot it in Bibarel's face. Bibarel let go of her to hold his face, but he immediately slapped her in the face.

"Which one should we take out first?"

"I say Zoey. You'll be the one to fight her while I be your backup. I won't let Nora get to you."

"Alright then! Heracross use Fury Attack on Leafeon!"

"Bibarel go help out Heracross with Water Gun!"

Both of the Pokémon double teamed Leafeon. If one of them missed their attack the other was there to pick up the slack. Whenever Nora tried to jump in Bibarel would slap her away with his tail.

"This is so frustrating-nya."

"They're trying to take me out first."

"We'll that's not gonna happen-nya. Nora make it rain!"

"Huh? She doesn't know Rain Dance?"

The golden coin on her head started to shine. Suddenly coins started to come out of it hitting Bibarel in the face. Nora picked up some of the coins that was next to her.

"How did you like that Lucas?" Rin asked.

"Say the name of the move next time," Lucas said. He was not amused.

"Rin. Bibarel is part water type. We can take him down first."

"Alright!"

"Leafeon use Energy Ball on Bibarel!"

"Oh no you don't Heracross use Horn Attack!"

"Leaf Blade!"

Leafeon shot out her attack that was aimed for Bibarel. Heracross jumped in the attack's path and used his horn to hit the Energy Ball back at Leafeon. Leafeon in returned used Leaf Blade to hit it back at Heracross. The two kept doing this for a while. It almost seemed like the two were playing ping pong.

"Nora use Pay Day!"

"Water Gun Bibarel."

Nora used her golden coin on her head to shoot out more little coins at Bibarel. Bibarel in returned used Water Gun to block the coins. He even made some hit Nora.

"Nora switch to Thunderbolt!"

Instantly Nora switched her attack. Even though she didn't have enough time to gather enough power to use the attack like she normally did. It still did its job, but there was a cost for this. The electricity moved us the Water Gun and shocked Bibarel. However, Bibarel's Water Gun made direct contact with Nora. Both Pokémon were knocked out.

"Nora!"

"Damn. Bibarel!"

"Don't worry Lucas. I got this."

"We're gonna win this Rin."

Both of their Pokémon were still in the middle of their ping pong battle. Neither one wanted to lose this battle.

"Come on Heracross!"

"Leafeon use Energy Ball once more!"

"Barry she's planning something. Be careful," Lucas whispered.

"Got it."

Leafeon hit the Energy Ball back to Heracross before she made another. She made it small so that it could travel quicker. It was able to make contact with the other Energy Ball when it was closer to Heracross. When they made contact with each other they made a small explosion right in Heracross's face.

"Leafeon! Now!"

Leafeon jumped through the smoke while using Aerial Ace. Heracross was ready for this to happen.

"Fury Attack and Megahorn!"

Heracross took Leafeon's attack head on. He then quickly grabbed Leafeon and started to her with his horn multiple times. Heracross finished his on attack with by knocking Leafeon away. The grass type had swirls in her eyes indicating that she was unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" the announcer yelled. "The winners of the battle and the tournament is Barry and Lucas!"

"Alright! We did it Lucas!" Barry yelled.

He gave the smaller male a giant hug.

"Barry. I can't breathe," Lucas gasped.

"Oh. Sorry about that. But look we won even though you say that you're a bad battler."

"Aw man. We lost-nya."

"Those two make a good team."

"I didn't know that moves could be used like that," Eli said to herself.

She was writing down everything that she watched. Dawn was busy clapping for both of the teams.

"They both did great."

"Hey Lucas can you take the moon version of skates so that I can give the other pair to my cousin?"

"Sure. Tell Spark I said hi."

"Gotcha."

"Everyone we will be in Kalos in a little while. Everyone please get ready."

"Eli we are about to everyone again-nya!"

"Well most."

"I wonder how everyone is doing-nya."

 **End of Day 3 Eli/Rin (part 2)**

~ Lucas's Headcanons ~

\- Bibarel is a family Pokémon that decied to follow him, but he did pick a starter Pokémon.

\- He is a complete tsundere.

\- He will only cuss around people he is comfortable with but not his family.

\- He has actually met Gary.

Questions

Tumblr:

"Can you list your favorite to least favorite Muse member?"

Nico Rin Honoka Hanayo Nozomi Eli Umi Kotori.

"Can you list your favorite o the pokegirls?"

Iris Misty May Dawn Serena

PocketDuelMonster

Answer - None of the girls know about Alola. They left before they found out about that.

InsaneOtakuGirl

I have no idea what you mean by match-ups.

I found this out on Bulbapedia. Lucas is 4'7" while Dawn is 4'6" this is for the games. It is now canon for this story that Lucas is super short for his age while Barry is tall for his age.

I've been watching a lot of Idolockes on YouTube(ErynCerise and Fuzzlekins). Idolockes are the main reason why I made this story. I am also loving Sunshine. I'm so happy you can write on the app now.

*Added note*

Y'all this story just started. There is going to be a lot of character interactions, but the main ones are in arcs. This was Barry and Lucas's arc which is the first of many. I been getting a lot of reviews like that. It's not even day 5 yet.


	35. Iris (4) Iris, Serena, & Shauna

Day 4 Iris, Serena, Shauna version

Iris let out a grumble as she woke up for the fifth time. She never liked sleeping in the city very much. To much noise for her liking. It didn't help much that light could be still seen through the curtains.

She was currently in one of the many bedrooms at the Pokémon Center. Since Clement's house didn't have enough space for everyone, some of them decied to spend the night at a center close to them.

"I bent she's having a nice dream," Iris mumbled to herself.

She was referring to Maki. The red head also had trouble with the lights, so she had to make do with what she had. She blindfolded herself with a scarf so that the light won't effect her.

Iris started to wonder how Brock was doing. The male had to room with Ash and Clement at Clement's house because Maki refused to share a room with a guy. Iris didn't see the problem with sharing a room with a guy. She shared a room with both Ash and Cilan on her journey through Unova. It was probably a thing in her world.

Instead of Brock sharing a room with them, Shauna roomed with them. The Kalos girl was in her bed that was in the opposite side of the room. She was laying on her side with her hair let down and not in the usual style.

Iris yawned and laid back down. She made sure that Axew had enough covers on him before she closed her eyes.

"Sixth time the charm."

Iris got a few more hours of sleep in before she had to wake up. Axew poked on her face to make sure that she got up.

"Five more mintues," she wined.

"Uh. Iris?"

Iris opened her eyes to see that Shauna was with Axew. Maki had already left the room. Iris jumped out of the bed and stretched out her limbs.

"Morning Axew. Morning Shauna."

"Axew!"

Axew jumped into Iris's arms then he climbed into her hair. He popped his head out so that he could see what was going on. Iris gave the little dragon a pat on his head.

"So where's Maki?"

"She's getting breakfast."

"Then let's go eat with her."

"Yeah."

Once the girls made it to the cafeteria, both of them took seats next to Maki. Axew jumped out of Iris's hair and ran over to Scarlet, who was eating her meal while standing up. The large bug nodded his head as a form of greetings.

"You're finally awake."

"Don't start."

"So Maki what are you doing today?" Shauna asked.

"There's a library around here. I'm planning on learning about the medicine from this world."

"That's my little doctor."

"Shut up."

"Are you planning on being a doctor Maki?"

"Yes. My family runs a hospital."

"But I thought you were from another world or that's what Serena told me."

"I am not from here, but I should at least learn some of the medicine here since I don't know when I'm going back home. I need to help out however possible."

"I could teach you some things that I know," Iris volunteered as she took one of Maki's sausages.

"I don't think that I'll be good at that type of medicine. I'll stick with books first."

"Alright but I'm teaching you later through."

"Sounds exciting."

"Man. I don't know what I want to do," Iris complained.

"Why don't you hang out with Shauna today. You're from here right?"

"Right! Serena is coming over."

"Do you mind if I join you two?"

"I don't mind one bit," Shauna answered rather quickly.

Maki shurgged it off as her being shy. Nobody at the table really knew each other. Maki and Iris had been together for only four days. When they were introduced to Shauna, it was really late at night so they couldn't really talk to her.

Iris figured that wasn't the case. She could guess what the problem was but decided to not mention it. Shauna did seem to want to hang out with her today.

"Well, Scarlet and I will be on our way."

"Ok," Iris said in between bites.

"Have fun you two!" Shauna yelled.

Once Maki and Scarlet left, Shauna started to talk a mile a minute. She was trying her best to cover up the awkwardness of the silence. She stopped when Iris started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You are."

"Me."

Iris placed her hand on top of Shauna's. She gave a gentle simile.

"You don't have to force yourself. We can take it one step at a time. I don't want you to come out of your comfort zone all at once."

"Iris."

"I really want to get to know you Shauna. You're a really nice person."

"You're a nice person too Iris."

Both girls continued their talk over breakfast. They talked about each other journeys and what they wanted to be. The awkwardness from earlier seemed to have disappeared.

"We should go meet up with Serena," Shauna said.

"Yeah! Don't want to keep her waiting," Iris added.

Axew jumped back into Iris's hair and watch as the two girls continued their talk. Serena was waiting for them in a Pokémon Center close to Clement's house. The performer raised her hand up to grab their attention. Shauna waved back at her.

"Serena!" Shauna yelled as she gave the other a hug.

"Good morning Shauna."

"Hello Serena."

"Hello Iris. Are you going to join us today?"

"Sure am."

"Where is everyone?" Shauna asked.

"Ash went with Brock to catch," Serena started, "Bonnie is showing off the city for Nico's little brother and Clement was dragged off by Nico. I don't know where they're going."

"Isn't Bonnie and Cotaro the same age?" Shauna asked.

"I think they're close but not the same age," Serena repiled.

"What did you two plan on doing today?" Iris asked.

"Well we plan on having a girls day," Serena explained.

"Then let the girl day begin!"

The girls started off the day with going to the

The girls started off their day with going to the park. Serena and Shauna was amazed at Iris's abilities. Both her and Axew climb up a tree and picked out four apples. Iris tossed down two of them to Shauna and Serena.

"How do you know that these apples are any good?" Serena asked.

"I'm from the Village of Dragons. We live off the land so it's only natural that I learn."

"That's amazing," Shauna complemented.

"Come up here," Iris called.

Serena looked down at her outfit. A half-hearted smile.

"I don't think I'm dressed for that."

"That's fine. We can do something else then."

Iris jumped down from the tree first then Axew jumped down afterwards. Axew landed on his trainer's head and bounced a little. He stayed on top of her to finish his apple.

"Lead the way to the next destination."

"Why don't we go shopping?"

"That's a great idea Serena."

"Yeah."

The girls ran off to a nearby clothing store. Once there they started trying on different clothing. While waiting for Shauna to get out of the dressing room, Serena and Iris started up a conversation. Serena stopped, however, when she saw Iris's shoes.

"Are those paw prints on the back of your shoes? That's really cute."

"Thanks. They help with running to."

"I bet."

"So how Ash been? Still a little kid I assume?"

"Little kid?" Serena repeated.

"Yeah. He always doing things without thinking and of you push the right button he gets mad."

"Well I think Ash is very brave."

"He is, but that doesn't give him the right to act like a little kid all the time."

Serena noticed that when Iris said that there was some bite in the last bit.

"He could have gotten killed multiple times. I can't really say anything because I was just as rash when we traveled together but..."

"Iris?"

"He could have died so many times. That kid doesn't fear death."

Serena stayed quite for a while. She never thought of his actions in that light. She was always worried that he would get hurt, but getting killed never crossed her mind. Then another thought hit Serena. What did she actually know about Ash.

"Iris. What is Ash to you?"

"Ash?"

"Ok! I'm ready!" Shauna yelled as she walked out of the dressing room.

Shauna was wearing a her usual shorts and shoes, but now she sported a oversized pink hoodie that had black bows on them.

"You must really like bows," Iris commented.

"That's really cute Shauna."

"Thanks."

All three of the girls then turned to Axew. The next thing that the dragon knew was that he was dressed in a little outfit. He started to complain at his trainer for allowing this.

"Sorry Axew."

"Hey Iris."

"Yes Serena?"

"Can you battle with me?"

"Huh?"

"That's pretty sudden Serena. Is there something wrong."

"There's nothing wrong Shauna. I just wanna see what a master can do."

"We'll I'm not a master yet, but I'll take you on."

The group quickly left the store and went back to the park. Iris and Serena got to opposite sides of each other. Shauna got in the middle to play the referee. Axew decided to sit this one out and sat next to Iris.

"I won't go easy on you!" Iris yelled.

"I won't either," Serena repiled.

"This match will be the first to two with no switch out during battle," Shauna announced. "Get ready you guys."

"Go Emolga!"

"Go Pangoro!"

Iris's cheeky flying squirrel hit her chest as a sign of proudness in herself. Iris gave her a bored look.

"We haven't even started yet."

Pangoro roared when he was let out of his Pokéball. While trying to walk forward, he stumbled over his own feet.

"You can do Pangoro!" Serena cheered.

"I didn't know that Pancham evolved," Shauna said to herself. "The battle will now begin!"

"Emolga start off with Discharge!"

Emolga let out a large amount of electricity at Pangoro.

"Dodge it!"

Pangoro tried to move out of the way, but he tripped over his feet. It seemed like he still wasn't use to his new size. Since he wasn't to dodge, Pangoro took the Discharge straight on.

"Are you ok Pangoro?"

"Pan!"

"I have to change plans," Serena mumbled to herself. "Pangoro use Dark Pluse."

"Dodge it Emolga!"

Emolga flew up in the air to try to get away from the attack. It seemed easy for her to move out of the way. She zipped past the attack and made her way down to Pangoro. She attacked him multiple times before gliding to the ground.

"I think you just master the new move that we been practicing. Acrobatics!"

"How can we fight against a opponent when Pangoro can barely move?" Serena thought to herself.

"Ok! Emolga use Acrobatics!"

Emolga started to pick up speed as she glided down towards Pangoro. She smirked when she thought that was going to be a easy victory.

"Pangoro use Stone Edge!"

Pangoro slammed his foot on the ground to create large blue rocks from the ground. Since Emolga was to busy thinking of her victory, she didn't notice that Pangoro created rocks in her path.

"Emolga watch out!" Iris yelled.

"Emo?"

Emolga flew straight into one of the large rocks. Serena thought that this would be the perfect time to take the match over.

"Pangoro use Arm Thrust on the Stone Edge!"

Pangoro pulled his arm back then he put all of his power in his hand to make all of the rocks fall over. Emolga tried to move out of the, but a small rock fell on top of her wing. She tried to pull her wing out, but it wasn't going to move since the rock was on it.

"Arm Thrust again!"

"Emolga Attract!"

Pangoro ran up to Emolga and was about to slam his hand into her but that never happened. Instead, Emolga gave him a flirty wink. Hearts started to fly around Pangoro before they hit them.

"Pangoro!" Serena yelled.

"Emo. Emo."

"Paangoroo."

Emolga had just told Pangoro to get the rock off her. He did as he was told since he was under her love spell. Once Emolga made sure that her wing was alright, she used Discharge to knock Pangoro out. Iris gave her another bored look.

"That was kinda low Emolga," Iris commented.

"Emolga," she replied innocently.

"Anyway good job," Iris said as she returned her.

"You did your best Pangoro."

"Then the first match goes to Iris. Send out your next choice."

"Go Excadrill!"

"Go Sylveon!"

A small shudder came up Iris's spine.

"Do your best out there Sylveon."

"Syl!"

"Let's do this Excadrill"

"Drill!"

"Let the battle begin!"

"Sylveon use Swift!"

"Excadrill use Dig to dodge it!"

Excadrill jump into the ground to dig a not to deep hole. Iris must had forgotten that Swift was a move that doesn't miss. Sylveon jumped up into the air and created stars form her ribbions. Before the stars could hit him underground, Excadrill jumped out from a different spot.

"Are you ok Excadrill?"

"Excadrill!"

Unknown to them, a small crowd started to form around them. Shauna was the first person to noticed them since two kids got beside her and started to talk about the battle. Everyone already picked who they wanted to win.

"I hope the pretty lady with the Sylveon wins," a little girl told her friend.

"No way nature girl is gonna win," her friend said.

"Nuh uh."

Shauna giggled at their argument.

"Sylveon now use Fairy Wind!"

"Excadrill! Drill Run!"

Sylveon created her sparkling wind with help from her ribbions. It seemed to do very little against Excadrill. Excadrill jumped into the air with his arms up to make his body into a drill. He spun into Sylveon knocking her back. It seemed like Excadrill's attack did more damage than Sylveon's.

"Is Excadrill part steel type?" Serena wondered.

"Alright Excadrill do it one more time!"

"Sylveon use Protect!"

Excadrill jump into the air and made himself into a drill again. Sylveon was ready for the move this time. She created herself a barrier to block his attack. When he was blocked, he reverted back into his normal appearance.

"Now Sylveon use Swift!"

"Oh no you don't! Excadrill grab Sylveon's ribbions!"

In the middle of making her attack, Sylveon's ribbions were grabbed by Excadrill. Sylveon tried to pull them free, but she was losing in the battle of strength.

"You can do it Sylveon!"

"Don't let up Excadrill!"

"Veon."

"Candrill."

"Excadrill try using Metal Claw!"

Excadrill moved all of the ribbions into his left claw. He then power up his other claws which made it become metal. Excadrill pulled Sylveon closer then slammed her into the ground with his attack. Sylveon tried to get up back up, but her head was hurting her to much. She fell unconscious.

"Sylveon is unable to battle! Iris wins!"

"Alright Excadrill! I knew you could do it!"

"You did your best Sylveon."

"See I told you that she would win," the little boy said.

"No fair," the girl whined.

The small crowd soon disappeared after the battle was over. Shauna ran over to her friends. Serena had just congratulated Iris for her win.

"Iris I thought that you used dragon type Pokémon," Shauna said.

"I don't have some dragon types with me but not all of them are dragons."

"You're really strong Iris."

"Thanks Serena. You are too."

"We'll should head back to the Pokémon Center. We all having dinner there," Shauna said.

"Ok."

"Before that, Serena to answer your question he's my rival."

"Rival?"

"Yeah. I'm not gonna let him beat me."

With that Iris grabbed both her and Shauna's hands. They ran back to the center where a big meal was waiting for them.

End of Day 4 Iris, Serena, Shauna version

~ Shauna's Headcanons ~

\- She took ballet.

\- She does practice battles with Trevor and Tierno when they meet up.

\- She's allergic to nuts.

\- She has a little brother of her own.

The movies are canon in this story.

I call B2W2 Iris Princess Iris because she's my princess. I love everything about Black and White. I never understood why people didn't like the anime. Also she does have paw print on the back of her shoes in the anime.

I firmly believe that when people find out that Ash jumped off of the Lumiose Tower that they would be completely pissed. Mainly because I would be.

This isn't the last of Iris vs Serena and I hope people realize who's arc I'm on.


	36. Honoka (4) Honoka & Gary

Day 4 Honoka Version (part 1)

'Wake up.'

'Wake up Honoka.'

'Wake up.'

"Mom?"

Honoka tried to sit up, but her body told her no. Every part of her body ached. Weirdly enough it wasn't out of pain but tiredness. She had to force herself to get up and look around for the feminine voice that called her. Instead of finding a woman, Honoka saw a unconscious Gary laying next to her.

"Gary!"

She moved Kanto native in a more comfortable position. He seemed fine, but he wouldn't wake up. Since she didn't want to hurt him, Honoka continously poked his face in hopes that he would wake up that way.

"I don't think that's going to work."

"Huh?"

Honoka turned around to see a woman sitting down next to her. The beautiful woman had her hair in the same style as Honoka, but had brown hair to match her eyes. She seemed to be unharmed.

"Nice to see that you're finally awake Honoka."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I'm your guardian."

"Guardian?"

"Look closely at me."

"Ok."

Honoka leaned in closer to get a good look at the woman. She could see a light orange glow coming from her.

"Yup. I was created when you came to this world. My name is Nitta Emi. I saved you and Gary when you two fell off the cliff."

"How?"

"When you're in trouble you will form a glow somewhere on your body. I'm not first one to appear however."

"Did something happen!? Who's hurt!?"

"Don't worry. My friend Kubo Yurika appeared to save your friend Hanayo when she was in trouble."

"That's good. How's everyone else?"

"Well-"

Nitta froze when she noticed that she was disappearing. She signed.

"I used up to much of my power to talk to you."

"You're going?"

"Yes for a while. But don't worry when you're in trouble I'll help you again till then."

Nitta disappeared into a small cloud of sparkles. The sparkles were then swept away by wind that suddenly came in. After a few minutes, Gary started to wake up.

"Gary! You're ok!"

"W-what happen?"

"There was a rock slide and we got caught up in it," Honoka explained.

"But how did we make it uninjured?"

"Nitta saved us."

"Nitta? Who's that?"

"She's my guardian. She appears when I'm in trouble to save me," Honoka explained it like was the most normal thing ever.

"I think I hit my head a little to hard," Gary mumbled to himself.

"Aw, come on Gary you believed me before."

"I'm a man of science Honoka. I can't just believe in everything."

"But Gary."

"Come on lets get going."

Gary pushed himself up off the ground. He took a deep breath before helping Honoka up. While Honoka dusted off the dirt from her clothes, Gary let out one of his Pokémon to help them.

Honoka was in awe at the Pokémon. This Pokémon was big and had a color scheme of black and yellow. He also had twin tails that weirdly stayed in the air.

"Electivire this cave should be sturdy enough for you to break these rocks that's in front of us. Think that you can do it?"

"Electivire!"

The big electric Pokémon couldn't move it by hand, so he decided to try moving them with a attack. He gather large amount of electricity into his right hand. Before he could smash the rocks, a light blue orb hit him on the back. This unexpected attack took away his concentration, so he couldn't do his attack.

"Electivire are you ok?" Gary asked his Pokémon.

"Tivire," he replied.

"Gary what was that?"

"I don't know. But it was definitely a Pokémon who attacked us."

Gary took out another Pokéball and tossed it up into the air. This time a much smaller Pokémon came out. This one had was black with yellow rings on his body. The rings started to glow slightly to give them some light. He then returned Electivire back to his Pokéball.

"Umbreon I need you to help us get through this cave."

"Breon."

"Why can't Electivire just break those rocks?"

"Because whatever Pokémon that just attack him will attack him again. It's for the best if we just go through the cave."

"Hold on I know that Daifuku can help us." Honoka said.

She took off Daifuku's Pokéball from her belt and threw it up in the air. The furry bug bounced up and down before bouncing into Honoka's arms.

"Ok ready."

"Lead the way Umbreon."

Umbreon nodded his head started to lead them through the cave. No one in group knew where they were going since they were thrown into a random part of the cave. They were just thankful that they could see.

Honoka decied that this would be the time to learn more about Gary.

"So Gary how many different regions have you been to?"

"Hm. I grew up here in Kanto, but I study aboard once in Kalos. I also went to Johto and Sinnoh."

"You been to so many different places."

"Yeah. Plus every couple of years Grandpa and I go to Alola to visit family."

"Alola? I never heard of that place before."

"Really? It's a very tropical and beautiful place. It's just so far away from Kanto."

"Awe, now I want to go."

"Heh, you get excited easily don't you."

"Hey!"

Gary let out another chuckle. He was finally getting use to her.

"Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is Dasiy?"

Honoka looked down at Daifuku. She guessed that it was to soon to ask about it.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No it's fine. I just have a question."

"Yeah."

"Are there different versions of me in your world?"

"Yeah there's game you and manga you-"

"Is she alive there?"

"...Yes."

"Then it's ok. At least she's ok there."

"I'm sorry about mentioning her."

"It's fine."

The two of them walked in silence for a little while. With each step, Honoka felt worst about her asking about Daisy. She wished she didn't do it. Gary suddenly stop walking and stared at the ground.

"Gary?"

"I was around four when she died. She was sick, but she always looked after me. When she passed away I didn't take it well."

Gary didn't notice that Umbreon walked closer to him. Honoka put down Daifuku and did the same.

"To hide my feelings I acted like a big shot. I even messed with Ash more than I should and this kid named Joey I just ignored him. And this girl I was always mean to her because she looked up to my sister."

"What about your parents?"

"They gave me anything that I wanted. Who needed real friends when you had stuff right?"

Honoka noticed that Gary's voice was getting louder and louder. She wondered if he ever told anyone about this. Umbreon put his paw on Gary's shoe as a attempt to calm him.

"I had people I didn't care about around me all the time. I never realized how lonely I was."

Gary was shocked when he felt Honoka hugging him from behind. Even Umbreon was surprised at her actions. Honoka squeezed him tightly.

"I don't think I could ever understand what you been through, but anything every happen to Yukiho I don't know what I would do. But Gary you're not alone anymore."

"Yeah. I know," Gary chuckled. "Let's get moving."

Honoka looked up at him to see if he was serious. He seemed completely fine. Honoka nodded and they started back walking. She guess all he needed was someone to talk to.

"So who's Yukiho?"

"Oh, she's my little sister."

"Little sister?"

"Yup."

"Huh, I always saw you as a little sister."

"Why?"

"Well when we first met you seem to hyper for your own good and you seem like the type of person someone has to look after all the time."

"Hey!"

"But I guess there is something more to you then I thought."

"Of course! I am the leader of my group."

"Did no one wanted to be it?"

"Gary!"

"Honest question."

"Umbreon!"

"Venonat!"

"What's wrong Daifuku?"

"Umbreon?"

Both Pokémon got into their battle positions. They sensed that something was in front of them. Gary and Honoka couldn't see whatever was in front of them, but they could hear growling.

"Gary do you know what Pokémon that is?"

"No. I can't see it from here."

"I don't think we can get out of the cave until we beat whatever Pokémon that is."

"You're right. Umbreon can you shine even brighter for us?"

"Umbre!"

The circles on Umbreon's body glowed brighter than before. He managed to light up the room to show the Pokémon that was attacking them. The Pokémon was a blue dog that was on his hind legs.

"Wow! That's a Riolu!" Honoka pointed out.

"Yeah, but something is off with it."

"What do you mean Gary?"

"Just look at it."

Just as Gary said the Riolu didn't seem like any other Riolu known. This one was much bigger than a normal Riolu. It almost looked like he was a Lucario instead of a Riolu, but he was to small to be one. His fur was much longer than normal and he a dark aura around him.

"Plus they aren't native to Kanto."

"Then why is he here."

"I don't know."

"Riiioluu," the fighting type growled.

"Well if it's a fight he wants then a fight he gets!"

"Wait a minute Honoka!"

"Daifuku use Screech!"

Daifuku made a strange sound which unfortunately hit everyone near him. Honoka didn't account for the sound waves to bounce around all throughout the cave.

Umbreon and the Riolu had to cover their ears because the extra sound was to much for them. Gary glared at who was also covering her ears.

"Could you please think before you do something like that again?"

"Sorry. I'll do better."

"No. I'm going to calm this one down."

"But I wanted to capture it."

"You can't. There's something wrong with Riolu."

"Maybe it's a new breed?"

Gary gave her a blank look.

"Don't worry I got this. Daifuku use Confusion!"

Daifuku's eyes glowed blue and he moved the Riolu back a couple of inches. The fighting type didn't like this and threw the same blue orb from before.

"I don't understand. A Riolu shouldn't be able to use Aura Sphere until they evolve into a Lucario."

"Maybe something stopped him from evolving?"

"Or someone."

"Huh?"

"Honoka I'm taking over this fight."

"No way! We can help out!"

"Now not the time for-"

"Daifuku use Screech again!"

"Venonat!"

Umbreon was ready for his ally's move. He quickly cover his ears with his paws and watched as Riolu be hit with the sound.

"Now use Foresight!

Daifuku eyes glowed white and he beamed a light onto Riolu.

"Ok. Now that Riolu's defense been lowered twice and was hit by Foresight, I can go on the attack. Umbreon use physical move!"

Umbreon looked over to Honoka then to Gary.

"Breon?"

"You can do Umbreon!"

"You can't tell my Umbreon what to do!"

"But Daifuku doesn't know any physical moves."

"Do you think Umbreon know any moves like that?"

"Does he not?"

"He does, but that doesn't matter. You can't have two versus one."

"But in X and Y they had five versus one."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Go Umbreon!"

"Honoka!"

Umbreon counted to look at the two humans. He didn't know if he was supposed to attack or not. It wasn't until Riolu attack him that he decied to fight back. Umbreon created a ball of darkness and blasted it at Riolu.

Riolu didn't realize that the move could now hit him, so he stood in front of the attack. He was knocked back a couple feet. The attack must had done something more to him because when Riolu used Aura Sphere the sphere was much darker.

Gary stood in front of Honoka. He could tell that the Riolu's behavior was turning for the worst.

"Gary?"

"I take back what I said. We both need to take this one down."

Riolu dashed at Umbreon and Daifuku. Riolu was covered in darkness when he crashed into the Pokémon. Honoka's eyes widen at Riolu. Unlike Gary, who thought that Riolu was using a werid form of Quick Attack, Honoka remembered that she saw this form of attack before in a game.

"But he shouldn't be able to do that move. No Pokémon should," Honoka whispered to herself.

"Umbreon you gotta get up!"

Umbreon's rings started to fade for a second, but shined brightly once Umbreon got up. He helped up Daifuku and both Pokémon got back into fighting position. It seemed like that one move hurt Umbreon and Daifuku a lot.

"Umbreon get ready to counter his next move!"

"Bree!"

"Ven! Ven!"

"Come on Honoka you wanted to fight before."

"Gary. I think I know what's wrong with that Pokémon."

"Huh?"

"It's a little different from what I remembered but I think Riolu is a-"

Before Honoka could finish, Riolu began his attack. He blasted a Aura Sphere before dashing off again. Umbreon hit away the Aura Sphere with his tail, but he couldn't stop Riolu from hitting him. Riolu didn't stop at just Umbreon and Venonat. He continued to dash towards Gary and Honoka.

"Watch out!" Gary yelled as he pushed Honoka out of the way. He braced himself for the attack.

"Espeon use Zap Cannon!"

A yellow green orb hit Riolu in the face. Surprised, both Gary and Honoka looked over to the person that saved them. A big smiled formed on Honoka's face when she saw who was with this person.

"Kotori!"

"Honoka!"

Honoka got up and ran over to the young designer. They gave each other a big hug. It was if they were silently telling each other what had happened to each other.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Kotori said. "I wouldn't have guessed that you been caught up in the land slide."

"Don't worry I've been with Gary and we even found some of the others."

"Can you two catch up later? We still have a crazy Riolu to take care of," Gary pointed out.

"Oh wow! You're Anabel of the Battle Frontier and you're Trip!"

"How do you know me?" Trip questioned.

"Honoka!"

"Oh right. Sorry Gary."

"What's with the aura around it?" Trip asked.

"He reminds me of a Shadow Pokémon," Honoka said.

"Shadow Pokémon?" Gary and Anabel repeated.

"We have to capture and purify him so that we can help him," Honoka explained.

"How are we going to do that?" Gary asked. "We were barely making it as it is."

"Maybe we can put it to sleep or something," Honoka guessed.

"Riii-Lucario!"

"I thought Pokémon could only say their names," Kotori said.

The Riolu began to repeatedly shooting out Aura Spheres. Everyone jumped out of the way of the attacks.

"Umbreon use Shadow Ball!"

"Espeon! Zap Cannon!"

"Confusion! Daifuku!"

"I wish that at least one of my Pokémon with me," Trip mumbled.

"Well I can still help," Kotori said. "Go Blueberry!"

While Blueberry popped out of her Pokéball, the others were going on with their attack. Daifuku used his attack to immobilize Riolu. Umbreon and Espeon took this chance to directly attack him. It started to look like Riolu was finally getting hurt by the attacks.

"Honoka what type of move should I use?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know what types of move does your Swablu know?"

"Tell her to use Sing. Riolu will fall asleep from it," Trip ordered.

"That's a great idea!"

"Blueberry I need you to use Sing on that Pokémon over there," Kotori explained.

"Swa."

Blueberry flew behind Riolu and started to sing into his ear. She did it low enough that no one else could hear it, so that they won't go to sleep, but loud enough that Riolu could hear her song. Riolu's eyes slowly closed and the dog curled up.

"You did it Blueberry!" Kotori cheered.

"Swabluuu~"

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Gary yelled.

Honoka grabbed an empty Ultra Ball from Gary's belt. She figured that since that Riolu just started showing damage that she should use a stronger ball. She didn't want Riolu to wake up, so she walked over and tapped the ball on his head. The ball wiggled in her hand before it settled down. Honoka jumped up in the air.

"Alright! I just caught a Riolu!"

"I just don't understand you," Gary said.

"What was wrong with that Riolu?" Trip asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of this cave," Anabel said.

Everyone agreed to her idea. While they walking to the opening that Kotori's group came through, the two idols decided to catch up with each other.

"Kotori! We should have a battle between my Daifuku and your Blueberry."

"Sorry Honoka but Blueberry doesn't like battling. Maybe my other Pokémon would want to."

"Other Pokémon?" Honoka repeated.

"Yes. He's with on of the helpers, Leaf."

Gary froze for a second but quickly continued walking. He didn't want to be noticed. He hoped that the Leaf that she was talking about wasn't the one that he was thinking of.

"This isn't going to be good if it is her," he thought.

End of Day 4 Honoka Version (part 1)

~ Nitta Emi ~

\- She's super strong.

\- She went to college for music.

\- She was diagnosed with vocal cord polyps.

\- She likes and researches dinosaurs.

On Bulbapedia it has Umbreon using Flash to glow, but I like to think that Umbreons can do that normally. Also Anabel's Espeon knows Zap Cannon when it's not supposed to.

It's my one year anniversary! Thanks everyone reading, commenting, and/or the favorites. What's been everyone favorite thing so far?

The Sun and Moon anime/game is coming out soon. I'm truly excited for school boy Ash. Even though it hasn't finished yet what is your favorite or least favorite thing about the XY anime?


	37. Yusei (4) Yusei

Day 4 Yusei version

Yusei was sitting on his bed looking through files on his laptop. He was looking at areal pictures of people who he believed could hold the key that his group been looking for. He had multiple photos of the ones that was thought to be the ones.

One picture had a girl with short orange hair. Aster told him that he was for sure that this girl was one of them. He explained that she was the only person present when the key was traced there. It seems that she was off the island.

"The three of them couldn't get one girl," Yusei mumbled to himself. He then remembered that a Frontier's son was with her.

"Still shouldn't matter."

Another picture had of a girl that looked more mature. She had long blue hair and currently resided in Cerulean City. She was under the care of the city's Gym Leader, Misty. Yusei guessed that she got her Pokémon from the leader.

The next one Yusei was sure was a key. This girl showed large amount of power in the form of a sheild. Hanayo is her name and seemed to be very brave and selfless. He was informed that she was currently traveling with the coordinators, Drew and May.

"This is one could be dangerous."

Yusei let out a sign. The next two pictures showed two girls that Yusei knew the names of. Maki Nishikino and Nico Yazawa. He had seen them activating their powers in form of song. What surprised him that the activation happened when a video of them singing was played. He wondered what would happen if they sung live.

"Eevee."

"Hmm?"

Yusei looked over to his trusted partner, Eevee. The small Pokémon walked onto his lap. He looked up to him and smiled. Yusei smiled back at him. Yusei and his Eevee seemed to share the same brain. They were always on the same page.

"What is it Eevee?"

"Vee."

Eevee placed his paw on the digital clock that was on the computer. It read 9:58.

"Yeah, it is about that time."

Yusei tapped a couple of buttons on his computer. A video chat screen then appeared on his laptop. A young person soon appeared on screen. They had long light purple hair with a little bit of pink in it. You could only see that this person wore a green shirt, but they also had bandages on their face. One could also tell where they were at by the background. This person was at a hospital.

"Yusei!"

Eevee moved himself so that he could be seen as well. The person laughed at his antics. This person waved to Eevee which Eevee happily respond with a paw on the monitor.

"It's nice to see you too Eevee."

"Vee!"

"Hey Tithi. How are you doing?"

"Great. But I would be even better if you were here. When are you coming back?"

"Soon hopefully. This job should give me enough money to help you."

"You don't have to do this for me Yusei."

"Of course I do. I love you Tithi."

Tithi blushed at him comment. They knew that Yusei would do anything for the people he loved.

"I just don't want you to over work yourself."

"Don't worry Tithi. I know after I get back and when you get out of the hospital we can go traveling."

"Traveling! That's sounds great Yusei, but wouldn't you be..."

"I could never be ashamed of you. When I say I love you I meant it."

"I love you Yusei."

"I love you too Tithi. I'll talk to you soon."

"See you."

"Vee. Eevee!"

"Bye Eevee."

Yusei logged off and closed his computer. He snuggled up Eevee and let a smile form on his face. He always felt happy after talking with Tithi. Yusei finally decied to get up and get ready to head out.

Yusei grabbed his red jacket and wrapped it around his waist. Since it was pretty warm out he decied that a shorts and black muscle tank top. He placed a beanie over his black hair. He honestly didn't feel like brushing it today. Afterwards, he slipped on his boots and grabbed his bag. He walked out of his hotel room.

Eevee jumped on to Yusei's shoulder. The little normal type rubbed his face against his master's face. Yusei chuckled at him.

Yusei decied to start his day with going to the library. He wanted to check out any books that had to do with the culture of this region. The information would help him with his mission.

Once he made it to the library, Yusei walked through the building. Not really wanting to talk to the librarian, he decied to look for a book himself. Something large and red caught his attention. He saw a Scizor and it's trainer sitting at a table. He recognized the trainer as Maki Nishikino.

"Might as well start the mission," Yusei said to himself.

Yusei pulled a random book off the shelf and handed it to Eevee. The normal type grabbed the book with his mouth and ran over to wear Maki and Scizor was. Yusei gave him a second before running after him.

"Eevee!" Yusei snapped. "Don't run off like that!"

Maki looked up from her book to see who was making all that noise. Yusei quickly grabbed Eevee and snatched the book out of his mouth. He looked up at Maki and smiled.

"Sorry for bothering you," he apologized. "My Eevee can get a little excited about books."

"It's fine." Maki tilted her head as she took a good look at him. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"We sat next to each other on the plane ride to Kalos."

"Oh. Hello again."

"Do you mind if I took this seat?"

"Go ahead."

Yusei pulled out a seat that was one seat away from Maki. He wondered if she was barely speaking because was naturally quite or because she was like that to everyone. He noticed the book that she was reading.

"Beginners Guild To Medicine," he read. "Are you aiming to be a doctor?"

"Well my parents are doctors."

"That's great that you want to help people too," Yusei repiled honestly.

"Thanks."

Maki was surprised at his statement. She never thought of it like that. She was going to do it because that was what her parents want. She didn't mind anymore because she could still play music.

"I'm more into machines myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So Maki what are doing here in Kalos?"

"I'm visiting some friends."

Maki wondered if he had seen the video with Nico and herself. This could be the reason why he was still sitting here. Scarlet looked down at Yusei and Eevee. Neither of the two seemed to mind or notice.

"That's great. I visiting my grandmother," he lied. "Can't let her get into to much trouble."

"Vee!"

Maki unconsciously petted Eevee's head.

"Cute."

Yusei gave her a blank stare towards her actions. Maki realized what she was doing and pulled away her hand. She looked away blushing.

"W-well I seen a lot of cute Pokémon in my day," she stuttered.

"Uh-huh."

Yusei got up from his seat and Eevee jumped on to his shoulder. Scarlet watched the two move.

"Well I have to go. Nice talking to you."

"You too."

"I'm Yusei by the way."

"Maki."

Once Yusei got to a safe enough place inside the library, he pulled out his phone. Against his best wishes, he called the person who would help him out the best on this mission. He heard a voice after a few rings.

"Yeah."

"Someone moody today."

"Yusei! It's so nice to hear your voice again. I've been missing you."

"Lapis."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's Ren now."

"Don't care. How quick can you make it to Kalos?"

"You want _me_ to come to _you_?" Ren questioned in a fake shock tone.

Yusei didn't reply to him for a few seconds.

"Please don't hang up," Ren begged.

"I was thinking about it."

"Hey isn't Allison supposed to be there? I heard she was. She's there isn't she? I just know she is."

"She has her own plans. If her plans help me out then that's fine, but I already know the location of two of the keys."

"You're amazing Yusei! Like always!"

"Since neither one know who I am I was able to talk to one."

"Risky Yus."

"Maki Nishikino is the one I had connect with. From what I obseobserved she has a history with medicine and owns a Scizor, whom I belive will be a problem. Intelligence level isn't that frightening. And from what she says all the keys will be here soon."

"Super!"

Yusei rolled his eyes at the other's tone.

"Dumbass."

"Uh, Yusei I think you meant to think that."

"I know I said it out loud."

"Before I forget I put a body in one of your freezers."

"Who did you kill this time?"

"Just someone who shouldn't be in my way when I'm pissed," Ren laughed.

"Well I can use that body if Layla breaks or if you get tried of her."

"Well get ready because she keeps following Aster's orders. This one is defective. I just know she is."

"Just hurry up and get here."

"Alright Yusei. Just remember to make me a new sister when we get back."

Yusei ended the call. He sighed while rubbing the back of his head. Eevee noticed his trainer was stressed, so he decided to help him. He rubbed his face against his master's. Yusei chuckled at Eevee's action. He patted the normal type's head.

"Let's have lunch in the room today. Ok buddy?"

"Eve!"

Yusei decied to make two stops for their food. One was a bakery that sold sour Poké Puffs. Eevee loves the taste of sour things, so Yusei thought this would be a good treat for him. Yusei decied to that some fruit from a nearby stand.

Walking back to his room, Yusei accidentally bumped into a older woman. He recognized her as Allison's enemy, Palermo. Since he had nothing to do with their relationship, he decied to be a gentleman and help her pick up the papers she drop.

"Sorry about that ma'am."

"It's quite alright."

"Have a nice day.

"Vee. Vee."

"You too."

Yusei glanced back at her before entering his room. He sat down his food and turned on his laptop. A red exclamation mark appeared on the screen. Yusei clicked on it which made a new screen pop up. It showed part of a map from the Kanto region.

"So someone finally caught that Shadow Pokémon I place there."

"Eevee?"

Yusei gently placed his hand on top of Eevee's head.

"Things are getting interesting boy."

The screen then changed to show a list of Pokémon. All but a few had the name Fiore under their region. The others had lab under it while only a Riolu had Kanto under it.

"Very interesting."

End of Day 4 Yusei version

~ Yusei ~

\- If he was in the anime his English voice actor would be Michael Jones.

\- In the real world, he would be half American(Unova) and half Japanese(Hoenn).

\- He has an accent, but it really doesn't show until he's angry.

-In the real world, he would be raised in his mother's country, America. New Jersey to be exact.

Yes. Tithi does use the pronoun "they".

Questions:

\- Yes to all of the people who talked about Nitta. More of them will be appearing.

In anime related news, Serena will be going to Hoenn in order to do Contest under Palermo's advice. This is going to be her way to do better in her performances.

I just pre-ordered both Sun and Moon. Probably gonna take off the whole weekend to play both games. And I got rid of one of my blogs, so I only have animeolgy and pokelovelive.


	38. AshBrock (4) Ash & Brock

**Day 4 Ash Brock version**

Sinnoh. Sinnoh was the last region that the two of them traveled together. They separated once Brock announced that he wanted to become a doctor. Even though they were far away from each other the two Kanto boys stayed in contact with each other.

Today, they decied to catch up with each other. They decied to walk through the city and talk about their experiences. For the time being, Pikachu sat on Brock's shoulder.

"I can't believe you met Cilan too! You really met all of my friends!"

"I didn't know that Cilan traveled with you until Iris told me. We all are connected to each other."

"Yeah."

"So how's your journey going?"

"Great! I almost have enough badges to challenge the league!"

"That is great."

"How about you? How's the doctoring?"

"Well right now I'm traveling around helping anyone in need as part of my major."

"So you're still traveling? I guess neither one of us have really changed," Ash laughing.

The two old friends talked for hours about their travels since they departed from each other. They even talked about their time together. It almost seemed like time hasn't past between the two.

"So Ash what do you plan on doing after the league here?"

"I don't know. I want to do something nice for my mom since our vacation in Unova was cut short."

"That sounds nice."

"Pipi."

"I just thought of something!" Ash yelled. "I can show you my Boldore that I caught in Unova. You might not be a Gym Leader, but I know you still have a connection to rock type Pokémon."

"I would love that," Brock chuckled.

A young woman walked past the duo. Brock froze. Ash and Pikachu sighed. Pikachu jumped on to Ash's shoulders since he knew what was about to happen.

"Helllooo! Beautiful!" Brock yelled.

Crogunk was swift with his attack. he used Poison Jab on Brock's side. Once the doctor in training fell to the ground, Crogunk dragged him away from the woman that Brock tried to talk to.

"Sorry about that," Ash laughed nervously.

Ash ran to catch up with the duo. Yeah. Nothing really has changed.

Once Brock recovered, the Kanto natives decied to take turns doing things that the city had to offer. Ash went first since he knew the city better. However, it showed that he really didn't know it that well.

While Ash was looking at a map, a man who was driving a cab noticed both Ash and Brock. He pulled over and rolled his window down.

"You two need some help?" the cab driver asked.

"Yeah. Do you know where the Galette Stand is?" Ash asked. "I don't remember where it is?"

"The Galette Stand? Of course! Hop in I'll take you and your friend with no charge."

"Really? Thanks!"

"Thank you sir."

Both Kanto natives climbed into the back seat of the car. Once they bulked their seat belts, the cab driver started up the car again. Ash held Pikachu in his arms since if he was on his shoulder or head it could cause trouble with the driver's seeing. The yellow mouse didn't mind. He was enjoying looking out the window. It was going to take then a while before getting to the stand since it was on the other side of the city.

"You two don't look like you're from around here," the driver said.

"Yeah. Both of us are from Kanto," Ash explained.

"That's quite a long way."

Ash nodded his head then turned to Brock.

"You're gonna love it Brock. I got it before in Unova."

"I heard that they were pretty popular over there," Brock stated. "The look of it supposed to be similar to the Pokémon Vanillite."

"They kinda do don't they," Ash laughed.

"I can't take you directly to the stand since there's a line, but it's straight up there."

The driver pointed at the line that was coming from the stand. After a quick thank you, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu quickly exited the cab. Once the car drove off, they got in line for the sweet dessert.

Pikachu ran up to the line first. Ash and Brock was about to get behind him, a large man that seemed to be in a biker gang got in front of them. Brock decied to speak up first.

"Uh. Excuse me sir, but we were in line."

"No you weren't."

"Yes we are," Ash spoke, "that's my Pikachu."

"PiPi!"

"Then that's mean he's in line not you," the man grunted.

Ash and Brock looked at each other. It was obvious that the man was going to move. They decied to just wait behind him. Ash tossed Pikachu a couple of coins so that he could buy his own Galette.

It seemed like forever until Pikachu made it to the front of the line. The owner picked Pikachu up and placed him on the counter so that he could see better. Pikachu placed down the coins that Ash gave him and placed his order.

"Pikachu-Pi. Pika."

"Is this what you want?" the man asked giving Pikachu a double scoop Galette.

"Pi!" Pikachu yelled excitedly.

"You're such a smart Pikachu," the owner complemented. "You have your own money and you're ordering your own food."

"Pikachu," Pikachu thanked.

Once he got his ice cream, he jumped down from the counter and wait for Ash and Brock to get theirs. Waiting on the them, however, didn't stop him from eating his own.

"One please," the biker man said.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're all out."

"Out!" the biker yelled.

"What!?" Ash and Brock added.

Ash looked down at Pikachu, who was on his last bite. Pikachu stopped eating and looked up at Ash. It seemed like he was thinking about giving his last bite to his best friend.

"Hey buddy-"

Pikachu quickly stuffed the rest into his mouth. Ash stared at pal in shock. He could not believe he did that. Pikachu placed the change that he got next to Ash's foot and climbed on Brock's shoulder.

"Did I do something to you?"

"Chu."

"Galette is good," Ash agreed.

"Then what am I supposed to eat then?" the man grunted.

"I don't know sir and it's really not my problem."

With that the owner closed the stand and walked away.

"Well Brock what do you-"

"Pikachu!"

Ash snapped his head back and saw Pikachu being taken away. Both boys recognized the kidnappers since they weren't wearing any disguises like they usually do.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extent our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Brock yelled out in union.

"Oh look at this James the tall twerp is back."

"When was the last time we seen him?" James asked.

"Feels like over a few seasons ago," Meowth answered.

"Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Not gonna happen," the trio sang.

Somehow the three of them jumped into the air and landed inside of their hot air balloon basket. When they did that Ash said the words that both if them were thinking.

"How come we can never see that when it's right there?"

"Come on Ash!"

"Right!"

When the two started to run off, they didn't notice that the biker man getting on his bike. He might not know the kids, but he sure wasn't about to let a Pokémon get kidnapped in front of him. Knowing the city better, the biker managed to find where the trio was heading quicker.

"Have you ever felt like you're being followed?" James asked.

"Well I think twerp A and Brock are still chasing us," Jessie explained.

"No, not them. I'm used to them. I don't know I just have this bad feeling is all."

"Maybe it's that guy?" Meowth questioned.

He pointed down at the biker. He was off his bike with his Pokémon next to him. If you looked at the two of them they seemed like a strange duo. There was this big man with all of these muscles, but then you had his Pokémon. A small cute little Audino.

"You don't think-"

"Team Rocket!"

"Look at what you did James! They caught up to us now!"

"Me!? Meowth was driving!"

"No I wasn't!"

The trio turned back to see who was stirring the balloon.

"Wobbuffet."

"Audino take them down with a Ice Beam!"

Audino created a small ball of ice from her hand and from that a beam of ice striked the hot air balloon. She froze the bottom part of the basket to weigh the whole thing down.

"Frogadier help save Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

A large blue frog popped out of Ash's Pokéball. The first thing that the frog did was to jump into the air and use his bubble scarf to grab Pikachu. The two landed safety on the ground while Team Rocket crashed a few feet away from them.

"Ouch," Meowth cried.

"You're gonna pay for that!" James yelled. "Go Inkay!"

"Do something Gourgeist!"

"Should've guess that they would have new Pokémon," Brock said. "I'll help out to. Go Crogunk!"

"Inkay use Psybeam on Crogunk!"

"Gourgeist! You use Seed Bomb on Pikachu and Frogadier!"

Inkay backed up a little and shot out a color beam of light while Gourgeist spat out multiple green seeds from her mouth. The frogs dodged the moves by moving to the right while Pikachu moved to the left.

"Might as well take care of this one over here," Meowth said to himself. "Not like she can do anything."

He walked to the Audino with his claws out. Audino gave him a blank stare until. She lifted her right hand and started to slap Meowth multiple times in the face.

"Auudino!"

Audino slapped Meowth so hard that he fell back and crashed in James.

"Hey, watch it!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Crogunk use Poison Jab!"

"Frogadier use Cut!"

The two frogs used each other as support. Crogunk first jumped off of Frogadier to gain a little more air. While he was up there, Frogadier dashed towards Gourgeist with his hand lighting up. Gourgeist braced herself for the attack, but Frogadier disappeared before her eyes. Instead, Frogadier got behind her and attacked Inkay. He sent the little Pokémon into James's directions.

"...kay..."

"Inkay!"

"Gour?"

Crogunk took advantage of Gourgeist's confusion and attack her from the sky. He managed to hit her in the back of her neck. He hit her where she got poisoned instantly. He finished off his attack with a kick. Gourgeist flew into Jessie, who couldn't stopped herself from falling.

"Pikachu!"

"Audino!"

"Thunderbolt!"

The two adorable Pokémon charged up their attacks, Pikachu with his whole body and Audino with her hands. Next thing Team Rocket knew, they were elecelectrocuted. The electricity created a a small explosion that sent criminal team into the air. Everyone thought they heard them yelled something, but they were to far away to hear completely.

"Hey!"

Ash and Brock jumped at the sound of the bear sized man. The man looked over the two of them. Frogadier and Crogunk stood in front of their trainer. Even though he help they didn't want any trouble to happen.

Frogadier and Crogunk shook each other's hand. The two seemed to be already great friends.

"Good job," he said.

"Huh?"

"You two clearly love Pokémon. The two of you even remind me of the kid who beat me years ago."

"We remind you of someone?" Brock questioned.

"Yeah. His name was Hilbert, but he liked to be called Tōya."

"Tōya?" Ash repeated.

"Yeah. During our battle one of my Pokémon's foot got caught up in the train tracks and train was coming straight at him. He jumped in himself if to him."

"Saving a Pokémon that's in danger without hesitation. Sounds more like you Ash."

"Hey! You do that too sometimes!"

"Hehe. He even gave me his Audino."

"So this Audino isn't yours?" Brock asked.

"Nope. This Audino is the one he beat me with. She's pretty strong if you ask me."

"Audino. Aud."

Audino blushed at his complement.

"Can I have a battle then?" Ash asked. He was shaking with excitement at the thought of a battle with a strong Pokémon.

"Don't want to."

"Huh?"

"I need to go back home. Kalos life isn't for me."

He waved them goodbye as he walked off with Audino by his side. Once he was out of sight, Brock spoke his thoughts.

"Honesty he was nicer than I thought."

"Yeah. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover right?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly they heard a strange sound coming from Ash. He laughed and rubbed his stomach.

"Well we never did get that Galette."

"Let's head back to the Pokémon Center. I'll fix all of us a big meal."

"That's sounds great!"

"Pika!"

 **End of Day 4 Ash Brock version**

~ Brock's Headcanons ~

\- He's a big brother to all.

\- Even Maki and Iris sees him as a brother figure even though someone don't want to admit it.

\- Learn some herbal remedies from Iris.

\- He is the best at healing rock type Pokémon.

XY has officially ended and Sun and Moon has just aired.

My rating for each season:

1.) Advance Generation

2.) Original

3.) Best Wishes

4.) Diamond and Pearl

5.) XY

Thanks for all of the comments/favorites!


	39. NicoClement (4) Nico & Clement

**Day 4 Nico/Clement version**

"W-wait! Nico!"

"There's no time! Come on!"

The pigtailed girl dragged Clement over to a bush and push him down. She soon ducked behind the same bush. She covered Clement's mouth to make sure he wouldn't talk. Nico peaked out from the bush.

"Ok. They're safe."

"Nico, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? My little brother and your little sister are out on there own. What if something happens to them?"

"Don't worry Nico. I told Bonnie not to wander off far away from the tower."

"What if they do through?"

"Nico," Clement sighed.

Clement understood her worry. Even though he told Bonnie that she could go outside with Cotaro, he couldn't help but to worry. Bonnie is his little sister.

"I guess we can watch them for a little while longer," Clement said.

"Now you're talking."

He didn't know how, but in an instant Nico had completely changed Clement's outfit. The two of them were now matching. Both had on a trench coat and a medical mask. Nico even changed their hair style. Nico put her's into one loose ponytail and she brushed Clement's hair down.

"Now let's go!"

Nico grabbed Clement's hands and dragged him off to follow Bonnie and Cotaro. The duo watched as their adorable little siblings sat on a bench that was next to the tower. While the two of them were talking, their Pokémon were having a conversation of their own. The two rodent Pokémon used their electricity to send messages to each other.

"Cotaro what's your world like?" Bonnie asked.

"Hmm? Big."

"You don't talk much do you?" Bonnie sighed.

Cotaro shurgged his shoulders.

"Are idols a big thing from where you are?"

Cotaro nodded his head excitedly. Bonnie figured that was what he liked. It made sense. His sister is a idol after all.

"I have an idea!" Bonnie yelled.

She jumped off the bench. She grabbed Cotaro's hand to drag him off.

"Why don't when your sister's friends come they all perform at the Prism Tower? I'm sure Clement wouldn't mind."

"Huh?"

"Wouldn't that be great?"

"Denden!"

Cotaro pulled himself free of Bonnie's grasp and looked over to where Nico and Clement were hiding. The two didn't notice the young boy walking towards them since they were in the middle of their own conversation.

"Can we really do that?"

"Wah! I don't think that the tower can be used for that!"

"Why not? Nico is sure we can do it with your help."

"I don't know Nico. I don't think there's a place where you guys can perform."

Bonnie and Cotaro watched as the two argued about the how Muse would perform. Bonnie decied put her two cents in.

"Come on, please Clement I really want to watch them perform together."

The children scared their siblings. Both Clement and Nico jumped at the sound of Bonnie. The jump was enough to make Nico's ponytail come undone.

"Bonnie!"

"How did you find us?" Nico asked.

"Cotaro," Bonnie repiled.

"Hello," Cotaro greeted.

"I got an idea! Clement battle me and Nico for the right to use the Prism Tower," Bonnie ordered.

"I never said that they couldn't! I just said that I don't know where they could perform at. Plus don't you need to get home Nico?"

"Don't worry about that."

"There aren't a lot of rooms in there," Bonnie agreed as she thought it over. "Maybe on the battlefield."

"Wait a minute why was it two against one!?"

"You could have handle it," Bonnie repiled.

"Yeah aren't you a Gym Leader?" Nico questioned.

Clement closed his eyes and sighed at their comments. They didn't really seem to care about his feelings. He felt a small hand patting his head. He open his eyes to see it was Cotaro.

"Thank you."

Cotaro nodded his head as a thank you.

"Nico think we should do it outside during sunset," Nico explained.

"That sounds romantic," Bonnie exclaimed.

"Clement will you help us create a space like that here?" Nico asked. "We could really use someone like you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're really smart and you probably know the tower better than anybody."

Clement stared at Nico for a second. This was the first time that he got a good understanding of her. She loved being an idol and her little brother, but she also had feisty childish side to her.

"I guess I can help," Clement blushed.

"Thanks!"

"Yay! Let's start planning!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Bonnie was already a hyper person, but with Nico she's on another level," Clement sighed.

"Let me fix my hair first," Nico said.

She placed her hair back into her trademark style. Nico gaved them her signature pose.

"Nico Nico Nii! Nico is gonna show you how brightly Nico shines on stage!"

Bonnie enjoyed Nico's little outburst. Clement on the other hand leaned in closer to Cotaro. He wanted to asked him what he was wondering since the beginning.

"Does she usually speak in third person?" Clement asked.

Cotaro shurgged his shoulders. He never really cared or noticed.

"Sometimes."

"Nico just had to changed back into her adorable hairstyle," Nico claimed.

"Does it matter how your hair is styled. You look cute either way," Clement pointed out.

He froze and realized what he had said. His face grew red as he waited for Nico to respond to that. It wasn't like he just lied about her looks. He thinks that she is cute, but he didn't have feelings for her. He liked some else.

"I like some else?" Clement thought.

"Well of course Nico is cute, but thank you for the compliment Clement."

It seemed like Nico didn't see his comment in that light either. She had common sense to know what Clement meant by his comment. He only saw her as a friend and she only saw him as a friend. Bonnie shook her head. Hopeless.

Unknown to Clement, Cotaro was staring down the electric trainer. Nico and Bonnie got a head start. When they left, Cotaro hit Clement with his toy hammer. Clement looked at him and became freaked out by Cotaro's stare.

"W-we should follow them!" Clement's voice raised.

Cotaro slowly nodded. His eyes pierced through Clement's soul. If Clement wasn't uncomfortable before he is now. Even though he isn't very alethic, Clement ran to catch up with the girls. Cotaro was about to go to until he noticed Coco wasn't with him. The little electric type ran up to him. He was dragging a postcard behind him.

"Pi!"

Cotaro picked up the card and tilted him head. Was this a place? He never heard of this region before.

"Alola?"

"Pichu!"

Cotaro wondered if Coco was from this far away place or if he really wanted to visit it. He thought about it as he walked to the tower.

Once the group made it to the tower, they were greeted by a robot. Nico and Cotaro stared at the creation. Cotaro tugged Nico's skirt.

"Hmm?"

"Battle him."

"What!?"

"Hello Clembot," Bonnie greeted.

"Hello."

"This is Clembot. He's one of my creations. He looks after the gym while I'm away," Clement explained. "Clembot this is Nico and her little brother Cotaro."

"Nice to meet you," Clement responded.

"Cool," Nico replied.

Nico really knows Pokémon through the games and through the episodes she watched with Cotaro. She knew Clement was smart but building a robot. He had to be a genius to do that.

"Would you like a battle?" Clembot asked.

"Huh?"

"No Clembot they're not here for a battle. We're gonna use the tower for something and I was wondering could you help us get ready?"

"Understood. Anything for you."

"Yay!" Bonnie cheered.

"Bonnie it's still gonna take a couple of days to get everything ready," Clement reminded.

"What if we get everyone to help then? Everything will go faster that way."

"You do make a point."

"No! No one must know till the stage is finished!"

"Why Nico?"

"Because if we tell them now or well Maki since she's the only one here, she's gonna say no."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's probably gonna say something like we should be thinking about ways to go home."

"So you admit that you should be looking for ways to go home," Clement concluded.

"Don't worry they will all join in."

"How do you know?"

"See Honoka and Rin would completely agree to do it. Then Hanayo, who would be shy at first, and Nozomi would do it just because. Kotori wouldn't mind doing it either. Eli and Umi would be talked into it by Honoka and Nozomi," Nico spoke.

"And Maki?"

"A bit of peer pressure and wanting to do it herself," she answered. Nico quickly realized that she said all of that aloud instead of thinking it.

"I mean it should be a big surprise for everyone. Heh."

"Y-youre bit of devil aren't you Nico?" Clement questioned.

"Who you calling devil?"

"H-huh?"

"Quit chick chatting and let's start working on the stage!" Bonnie yelled.

"First we need to find a place Bonnie," Clement reminded.

"Is there any way we can do it outside?" Nico asked.

"Outside?" Like in front of the tower?"

"No. I mean is there a way we can perform on a upper level in the tower that still gives us access to outside?"

"If I make a do a little remodeling to the rooms then I think so. There is one room should be big enough that isn't really used."

"Great! Now how good are at video and recording equipment?"

"Maybe we should ask for help?" Clement questioned as he backed away.

"What about this? You find us a place where we can practice then when everyone gets here we worry about the Live Show."

"Live Show?" Clement repeated. "Oh! That's must be what you call it when you preform?"

"That's right! Live Shows is when idols usually play one to five songs with little breaks."

"That's sounds really tough. You guys must get really tried from doing all of that stuff?" Clement questioned.

"Yeah we do. The best thing to do is to do all of the songs that has tough dance steps last. You save energy that way."

"I'm so excited!" Bonnie yelled.

"I can even teach you guys some moves."

"Yay!"

"You do mean Bonnie and Cotaro right?" Clement asked clearly afraid that she could possibly mean him.

"Stop worrying Clement it will be fun," Bonnie claimed.

"Let's get to work," Nico ordered. "We need a place to practice."

"Work," Cotaro repeated.

~ Elsewhere ~

Aster walked into a room that had different types of technology that was being worked on. In the middle of the room, a young woman with long flowing turquoise hair. Her outfit consistents of a size to big overalls that was hooked by only one side, a black bra, and black boots.

"Aqua."

The woman didn't respond.

"Aqua."

No response.

"Aqua!" Aster yelled. He slammed his foot into her back.

Aqua quickly flipped over and grabbed Aster's foot. She threw the man into one of her machines.

"Bitch," Aster groaned.

"The hell do you want Aster? I just got back a few days ago."

"I just came in to see if you were done with the system yet. Yusei finished his project."

"Yeah. I'm just about done."

Aqua held up a machine seemed to be able to hold a single card in it.

"It's called the Dekoration Cheer Model-1. Deko-Cheer for short."

"Amazing."

"All we need now is to know everyone who's going to compete in the Love Live."

"This is truly a genius way to take away keys that lay hidden within the girls that we found," Aster said.

"I will announce the model when I am told to."

"It's a good thing that you can use your company as a cover," Aster said. "So how did your mission go. I heard you tried to capture a shiny."

"That woman, Patricia, said that her company will be a sponsor."

"I can't believe you dyed your hair and changed your name for the mission," Aster interrupted.

"I wore a wig and I usually use that name when I'm working with companies that I can easily destroy. Those who are less than worthy don't deserve to use or see the real me. Now don't interrupt."

"Alright."

"I changed my clothes, so I can go unnoticed. I already informed Yusei of my findings. Finding a key is much more important than any shiny Pokémon."

"I don't know how you do it. I never met someone like you before Aqua. You deal with so many people and you managed to act civilized the entire time unlike a certain someone."

"The majority of us don't like interacting with other beings, but mainly I and Ren go out on those types of missions and we hate people the most. Unlike Ren, who kills people who he finds annoying, I was raised right and know how to break them elegantly."

"I don't understand why you're single," Aster replied honestly.

"Get out."

"Hit a nerve did I?"

Aqua grabbed Aster by the neck and held him up high. He tried to kick his way free but nothing helped. He could feel his face turned purple. On his belt, the Pokéball that held Gallade broke open. The duel type lunged towards Aqua, but was blocked by Aqua's Milotic and shiny Mightyena.

"Remember I can break you."

She let go of him and watched him as he tried to catch his breath. Aster glared at her. Gallade helped him up and the two walked out of the room. The door slammed behind them.

"Fool."

Aqua walked over to her desk and pulled out her bottom drawer. She pulled out a picture frame that had a picture of a teenage her with a baby bump and a teen boy. The boy had dark skin and snowy white hair that had a little red in it. His eyes could pierced through someone even in picture form. His golden eyes contrasted Aqua's blue eyes.

In his arms, a small boy shyly looked into at the camera. He looked so much like the teen but had Aqua's eye color. A little girl proudly stood in the middle of the both of them. She also looked like the male. There was very little features that could be compared between her and Aqua.

"I will make you love me again," she whispered.

She placed the picture back inside the drawer and closed it. Milotic and Mightyena watched as their master start to laugh. Milotic had a straight face on while Mightyena showed his discomfort about the situation.

"I will be loved!"

 **End of Day 4 Nico/Clement version**

~ Cotaro ~

Favorite Female Companion: Dawn

Favorite Male Companion: Tracey (Cotaro: Pretty pictures)

Favorite Champion: Red (Nico: Both of them are very quiet)

I always felt like Cotaro could speak in full sentences, but he just never wanted to. I got the one to five shows from Love Live Festival game. It's one of the event modes.

Thanks for all of the favorites/follows/comments!

I beat Sun in less than a week and I now started Moon (12/3). I got a girl Rowlett on the first try and named her Kotori.


	40. Kotori (4) Kotori's group

Day 4 Kotori Version (Part 1)

Kotori, Trip, Anabel, and Forest made it to the accident site. Kotori let out a gentle yawn. It took them all night to make it here. Trip and herself wasn't use to the day and night cycles of Kanto yet. Anabel and Forest seemed fine through.

To keep themselves up, Kotori started to ask Trip different questions. They ranged from Pokémon to himself. This doesn't mean he always answered them.

There were already a many people at the site. It seemed like someone was already there to meet them.

"Forest!" a woman in blue yelled.

The woman was dressed in a blue uniform. Kotori guessed that she was a policewoman. She even had a police dog with her. Kotori wondered what this red dog could do.

"Officer Jenny have you found anything?" Forest questioned.

"Yes. Not far from here there is a flipped over Jeep."

"How many people were in there?"

"I don't know we search the area, but we were unable to find any bodies."

"If they weren't in there they could be ok right?" Kotori hoped.

"They could have been thrown from the Jeep," Trip commented.

"Or gone to get help," Forest added.

"I have an idea," Anabel said. "I can search by using my Pokémon. Their psychic powers can reach far."

"Alright," Forest agreed.

"We're counting on you Miss. Maiden," Jenny saluted.

"Come on out my friend."

"Alakazam!"

Anabel used her powers of empathy to communicate with Alakazam. Since the group didn't know about this power, they stood there mildly confused. Anabel made a humming noise.

"Alakazam sense people in the mountain and no one else in a five hundred mile radius."

"How do you know? You didn't even tell Alakazam about the situation."

"I always had this connection with Pokémon," Anabel answered.

"So cool," Kotori gushed.

"It's probably because Alakazam is a psychic type," Trip guessed.

Anabel didn't reply to Trip commented and it wasn't because she didn't want to. It was because she didn't know what to say, so she quickly returned to Alakazam back to his Pokéball.

"Are you sure that they are the ones that we're looking for?" Jenny questioned.

"They are the only ones in there and they don't seem to be going to an exit."

"How many are there?" Forest asked.

"Two humans and a Pokémon."

"We should head out if we know where they are before they get even more list," Forest explained.

"It's not that easy. We don't know where they got in," Jenny my explained. "The entrance that they went into could have collapsed."

"Can't we use the real entrance to get to them instead of finding a new one?" Forest asked.

"That's a great idea," Jenny agreed.

"But like Anabel said it doesn't seem like that they're heading for an entrance. If we find a pointed in the mountain that we can possibly find them much faster," Trip pointed out.

"That's also true," Kotori agreed. "Maybe we should split up? Can't we cover more ground that way?"

"Alright. But first let me introduce you to some of the others who joined the search," Jenny said.

"Right."

Jenny started the little tour around the campsite. She didn't introduced the group to the people that were currently working. Instead, she took them to the break area. There were a group of construction workers in a circle.

"They are helping us with moving the rocks out of the way."

The workers had their Pokémon out. Kotori noticed that they all looked similar to each other. The differences between them were their sizes and that some of them had an extra set of arms.

"Trip want type of Pokémon is that?"

"Are you going to ask me about every Pokémon you see?" Trip snapped.

"Looks like someone needs their nap," a girl laughed.

"Excuse me!"

"Leaf stop messing with them."

"Sorry Chief."

"These two just came," Jenny explained. "This is Leaf Green and Sun Yellow."

"Pleasure."

"Didn't mean to hurt your feelings shortie."

"I'm not that short!"

"You two should already know Forest and this Anabel from the Battle Frontier."

Jenny didn't know the names of Trip and Kotori. She nervously chuckled at this.

"Trip and Kotori," Trip finished.

"Thank you."

"What do you two do here?" Forest asked.

"They've been helping us with treating any Pokémon that were hurt in the rock slide," Jenny explained for them.

"Some Pokémon were hurt? I want to help them too!" Kotori requested.

"Of course. Follow me."

Forest decied to stay with Jenny and talk to the workers. Sun and Leaf took the group to a nearby tent. Multiple Pokémon were laying down. They all had bandages on, but it looked like that they would recover soon.

"These Pokémon are almost ready to be freed," Sun explained.

"Poor things," Kotori said. She petted a small purple rat that was close to her.

"It's getting harder to treat them since we're running low people and Pokémon that can help us."

"Trip, why don't you use your Pokémon to come help?"

"Huh?"

"Your Pokémon can surly help right?"

"Please. I'll appreciate it very much."

"Fine. One stays with me though."

"Thank you. It's been hard treating them lately."

"Yeah. This one was hard to treat because of its flock," Leaf complained. "It makes sense though."

"Starly!"

"Ahh! It's the birds from before!"

Kotori ran over to a little bird, who was under Staraptor's wing.

"Wait! Kotori they're still wild."

"It's ok," Anabel said.

Staraptor recognized Kotori from earlier. The leader let the newbie trainer touch his young. Kotori gently pick Starly up and cradled him in her arms. The bird nuzzled himself closer to Kotori to keep himself warms.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Staar."

Staraptor pulled the ribbon that was wrapped around Kotori's bun out of her hair. Kotori looked at the big bird. It was almost like he was trying to tell him something.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"Raptor."

Kotori felt like the bird saw something in her that she didn't know about. Staraptor placed his wing on top of Kotori's head.

"I can't believe it. It took us forever to gain Staraptor's trust, so we could treat Starly. Didn't she say that y'all met them before?" Yellow asked.

"Yes. We met their flock on the way to the city."

"Amazing."

"Where did you find them?"

"Not far from here. Leaf can take you since she found them."

"Sure thing Chef. Follow me."

"Bye," Kotori said to Starly and Staraptor.

The group left Yellow to tend to the Pokémon. Leaf took them to the site of where she found the birds. It was a couple of miles off from the campsite. Broken rocks covered the area.

"The rest of the flock are staying near the camp. They are staying outta site though."

"I didn't know that they were there," Kotori said.

"They must have been flying close to the road if they got caught up in the rock slide," Trip guessed.

"And people got mixed in it too," Anabel added.

"I wanna get a closer look," Trip said.

The Unova trainer took out his camera and started to take pictures of the area. Kotori walked further down the road. Anabel went with her as protection. The duo were surprised at what they found.

"Trip! Leaf come look!" Kotori yelled.

"What is it Birdie?"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Look."

A jeep laid on its side. It was beaten up beyond repair.

"This must be the jeep that they found," Anabel figured.

"Wow, I haven't seen it up close,' Leaf said.

The group walked around the automobile. Checking out the seats, Kotori found a necklace. She pulled it out to show everyone. Leaf paled at the sight of it.

"Look."

"It must have been thrown off the owner during the fall," Anabel determined.

"A-at least we know that the owner is alive right?" Leaf stuttered.

"Right! Anabel's Alakazam sense people in the mountain."

"We think that this person is alive," Trip said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Anabel said that there were people in the mountain, but that doesn't mean that it's the one or ones we're looking for.

Anabel looked at the mountain. She didn't know if those people were the ones that they were looking for. Was she giving them false hope? Leaf looked like she was going to throw up on site. Kotori kept a blank face as she watched both girls. Trip didn't realize what his comments where doing to the girls.

"Their bodies are probably under the rocks. There's no way that anyone could live. It's basic really."

"Trip. Stop it," Kotori said calmly.

"What? I'm just saying. We have to be realistic."

"Trip, if you don't stop I will slap you."

Trip looked at her with disbelief. She wouldn't hit him. Right?

"Let's move these rocks," Kotori ordered. "Maybe the opening was closed up when the rocks fell."

"Fine."

Trip tossed out one of his Pokéballs. A large ogre like Pokémon appeared in front of them. The creature easily picked up the concrete pillars that came out with it.

"I never seen a Pokémon like that before," Leaf said.

"Where did you find a Pokémon like that?" Anabel asked.

"I caught Conkeldurr when he was just Timburr in my home region," he explained.

"He's from Unova," Kotori whispered.

"Conkeldurr use Strength to move those rocks out of the way."

"Conkeldurr!"

Conkeldurr raised his pillars above his head and started to smash the rocks in front of him. The girls watch in awe at the Pokémon.

"Conkeldurr is like a Machamp," Leaf pointed out.

"I wonder what other there are in Unova," Anabel said.

It didn't take long for Conkeldurr to break through the rocks. He pushed away the any debris that blocked their path. It turned out that there was a hidden opening into the mountain.

"There was another opening," Anabel said.

"And it seems like a straight path too," Leaf pointed out.

As the girls looked at the cave, Trip told Conkeldurr to stay here. If anything closed up the entrance they would have to go the long way. He sighed and started to walk past the girls straight into the cave. They looked at each other with confusion.

"Come on," he started, "didn't you three wanted to find whoever is in here?"

"Right! Coming!" Kotori yelled as she ran to catch up with him.

Leaf and Anabel looked at each other before following them in.

"I never been inside a cave before," Kotori said.

"Are you a new trainer?" Leaf asked.

"Yes! I even have my own Pokémon."

Kotori held up Blueberry's Pokéball.

"You're a trainer too right Leaf?"

"I use to be."

"Use to?"

"Yeah. I never really got into it."

"At least you're happy now. Right?"

"Right."

While Kotori and Leaf were having there conversation, Trip and Anabel were trying to figure out the cave.

"How does this cave go?" Trip wondered.

"Well this cave does connect Pewter City to Cerulean City."

"Whoever is in here better be the ones we're looking for."

"At least we're walking in a straight line."

"For now."

"Trip!"

"For Arceus sake. What is it Kotori?"

"You were born in a town named Nuvema right?"

"Yes."

"Nuvema?" Leaf repeated. "Sounds like a prepretty nice place."

"Where are you from?" Kotori asked.

"A little place not far from here called Pallet Town."

"Pallet Town," Trip and Anabel repeated.

"You wouldn't happen to know a trainer by the name of Ash would you?" Anabel asked.

"A-ash."

"Yes. If I remember correctly he's from there."

"Well I think I remember a person with that name," Leaf answered.

"How do you know him Anabel?"

"We battle before. He's a very kind and strong trainer."

"And a complete idiot," Trip added.

"Wait a minute," Kotori said. "Trip do you know him?"

"Maybe."

"Wow, you're either not honest with your feelings or you just not know how to to show them."

"No one asked you!"

"Just pointing it out Photo-Boy."

"Don't call me that!"

Anabel suddenly stopped in her tracks. Not realizing she stopped, Kotori bumped into her.

"Sorry."

"Why did you stop?" Trip asked. "We still have a long way to go."

"Maybe not."

Anabel pulled out a Pokéball from her belt and tossed it to the ground. A purple cat with a red orb on its head came out. Kotori and Trip guessed that they were talking telepathically since neither one of them spoke. Leaf, who didn't know about this ability, looked on with confusion.

"Something is happening up ahead."

"How do you know that Frontier?"

"Follow me."

Anabel and the Pokémon spirited down the cavern. The others were right behind her. Kotori looked over to Leaf.

"What's that Pokémon?"

"That's a Espeon," Leaf answered. "It's the psychic evolved form of Eevee."

"Care to tell us why were running?" Trip asked.

"I sense something bad in front of us."

"That's a big help," Trip responded sarcastically.

"If there something bad over there shouldn't we go the other way. You know away from danger."

"Leaf the people that we're looking for must be up there."

Kotori pulled out the necklace that she kept in her pocket. Leaf snapped her head forward.

"R-right."

Anabel and Espeon made to there destination first. The others were surprised to see that was attacking something.

"Espeon use Zap Cannon!"

When the rest of them met caught up they were surprised at what they saw. Two trainers with their Pokémon were fighting a wild Pokémon that had a strange feeling about it.

"Kotori!"

"Honoka!"

"I'm going to get some help, Leaf told the others around her.

Leaf's POV

When we made it to a clearing, I hid behind a large rock. I didn't want him to see me. I didn't want to be here.

"Gary."

I watched as the others did the battling. Even Kotori, who was just a newbie, was doing her best out there. Trip stayed in the open between Kotori and this Honoka person. He was helping out even though he didn't have any of his Pokémon.

"Maybe I can help too."

With a Pokéball in my hand, I tried to stand up but couldn't do it. I was to scared. When I managed to get to my feet, I ran away. I made sure no one saw me since they already believed that I left.

I ran as fast as I could. They couldn't see me. He couldn't see me.

"I'm so worthless."

End of Day 4 Kotori Version (Part 1)

~ Leaf's Headcanons ~

\- Leaf only obtain one badge throughout her journey.

\- She's cousin with Erika.

\- She was a born in Kanto.

\- She picked out her starter Pokémon second.

Yo. Sorry about the wait. I published the first chapter of Nozomi's center story. All of the girls will have their own story. Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows. If you want to talk to me one on one I have a Tumblr @pokelovelive.


	41. HonoKoto (4) Honoka and Kotori's Group

**Day 4 HonoKoto version (Part 2)**

Anabel decided to stay in the back. This way she could watch everyone without having to interact with them. It wasn't like she didn't want to talk to them it just she found more pleasure like this.

Honoka and Kotori were catching up. It seemed like the two were separated from their friends. Anabel didn't understand what they meant by the other universe. She assumed that it was something between them.

Trip and Gary were different. The two never met before today, yet it didn't feel like it. Gary recognized Trip from a video that had him and Ash battle. He respected the young trainer's power. Trip was surprised that Gary was so cool. Ash put the bar low in his mind about the people of Kanto.

"Kotori guess what? Umi is close to here."

"Umi!"

"Yeah! Yeah! We were on our way to go get her."

"That's great! I hope we can find the others quickly too."

"We know where most of them are and we're gonna meet up in Kalos."

"Kalos?"

"Yeah. It's a region far away from here."

"Oh."

"So Kotori what have you been doing?"

"Well when I woke up I met Trip and he has been helping me since."

"That's just like me and Gary!"

Woke up? Their conversation was getting more and more wired.

"We should almost be out of the cave," Anabel finally spoke up.

"Finally. I think I had enough caves for a lifetime," Honoka complained.

Once they made it back to the exit, Honoka ran out. She flopped on the ground and started to roll around. Trip looked at her like she was insane.

"You had it way worse than me," he told Gary.

"She's not that bad when you get to know her."

"Sunlight! Sweat sweat sunlight how I miss you so!"

"How long were you guys down there?" Anabel asked.

"I don't know. I think we both fell unconscious," Gary explained. He rubbed the bump that was on the back of his head.

"We should get you both checked out then," Kotori said.

"Right!"

As if on cue, multiple vehicles arrived. Jenny and Forest were the first ones to jump out of the car. Leaf took her time getting out which seemed odd for her character. She kept her head down.

"Is everyone alright?" Forest asked.

"Look Kotori it's Jenny and that's Brock's brother right next to her," Honoka whispered.

"Yes. They were helping with the search."

"You shouldn't have run off like that," Jenny scolded. "Something could of happen."

"Well we're trainers so we should be able to take care of ourselves," Trip mumbled under his breath.

"It's a good thing that Miss. Green got to us," Jenny said. "Let's head back."

Honoka jumped into the one of the car's backseat. She pulled in Kotori and Leaf. She was really excited about finding her friend and meeting someone who she assumes was a game only character. Leaf was truly thankful for this.

Trip, Anabel, and Gary went to a different car that was being driven by Jenny. The quieter group went the whole drive back without talking much. They only spoke when Jenny asked them questions.

When the group made it back to the campsite, Yellow was there to greet them. Honoka nearly tackled the girl.

"Kotori said that you would be here!"

"Are you a friend?"

"Yup!"

"Honoka calm down."

Yellow chuckled nervously. She looked over to Leaf and saw that she was looking down. She knew the reason for this behavior.

"It's nice to see you again Gary."

"You too Yellow."

"Huh? You two know each other?" Kotori asked.

"Same town right," Honoka answered as if she already knew the answer.

"That's right," Yellow said, "but I left a year earlier than these two."

"Huh?"

"What is it Honoka?"

"Nothing."

"Alright let's get you two checked out," Jenny said pushing Gary and Honoka towards a human medical tent.

"Wait for-"

"Starly!"

"Huh?"

The bird Pokémon from before flying out of the medical tent. Staraptor wasn't far behind. It seemed like Starly was completely healthy. The small bird grabbed Kotori's ribbon from her head and started to fly around her.

"Someone looking better."

Starly flew off with Kotori's ribbon still in its beak. Kotori wasn't mad that the bird stole her ribbon. She was happy that the bird was back to normal.

"Uh, Kotori."

"Yes, Ana-"

"Raptor."

Staraptor stared down Kotori. From the corner of her eyes, Kotori could see Trip reaching for his Pokéballs. Not wanting to see a fight break out, Kotori slowly patted the bird's head.

"Hello again."

"Star. Staraptor."

"I don't understand."

"I think he wants to go with you," Anabel said.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would such a strong trainer go with a newbie?" Leaf questioned.

"He probably sees something in her," Yellow replied.

"Is it true Staraptor do you want to go with me?"

"Star!"

Staraptor picked Kotori up and threw her on his back. She didn't know what he was doing, but she squeezed herself on top of the bird. He was actually smaller than he looks.

"Kotori?"

"I think he wants me to ride him."

Staraptor darted around the campsite. Kotori held on for dear life. When he suddenly stopped, Kotori let go and flew towards the tent that held Honoka and Gary.

"What was that about?" Yellow wondered.

"Kotori are you ok?" Anabel asked.

"I'm fine!"

Gary helped Kotori walk out of the tent. Honoka was right behind them limping. Kotori had landed on her.

"Sorry, Honoka."

"It's no problem."

"Mr. Staraptor why did you do that to me?"

"Rap. Star."

"I don't get it."

"He wants to battle Kotori. I know he does."

"Are you sure Honoka?"

"He's trying to see who's the better bird."

Kotori looked at her childhood friend. No one could tell what's she was thinking since she kept her usual smile on.

"Kotori you have to battle it."

"Huh?"

"That's how you catch Pokémon. You battle them then throw a Pokéball at them. Here."

Honoka handed Kotori one of her empty Pokéballs.

"Now go!"

Honoka pushed her closer to Staraptor. Kotori bent down to look at the bird in the eyes.

"Is it ok that we battle?"

"Staraptor!"

"If you're going to battle do it in a less crowded area," Jenny warned. "I don't want anything broken."

"Yes, ma'am. Come on Staraptor we have to go somewhere else."

The only ones that followed them were Kotori's respective friends and Forest. Knowing the basics of battle, Kotori sent out Blueberry. The cotton bird didn't seem to notice that she was called out for a battle, so she sat on top of Kotori's head.

"No Blueberry," Kotori said picking up the bird, "out there."

Blueberry looked at the larger bird. She squawked at his presence before hiding behind Kotori. Kotori patted the bird's head.

"It will be ok. You have to be brave like back in the cave."

"Swa!"

The only reason she did anything was that she could sing. To her battling is barbaric and scary.

"Do it for me please."

"Swablu."

She must have said yes because Staraptor started to attack immediately. Kotori barely had enough time to dodge the Wing Attack herself.

"I see why Blueberry didn't want to fight."

"Kotori call out an attack!" Honoka yelled.

"Right! Blueberry use Sing!"

Blueberry, who was currently flying away from Staraptor, tried to turn around to face Staraptor but was immediately slapped down.

"Come on you can do it Blueberry! Use Sing!"

Blueberry opened her beak and started to sing a random song. She could see from the corner of her eye Honoka jumping up and down. It was because actual music notes came out with the song.

Staraptor countered the move by using his Growl attack block Blueberry's singing. Staraptor dove down towards Blueberry. Blueberry started to freak out as he picked up speed.

"That looks like an Aerial Ace," Gary said.

"I don't understand why she's trying. He's way out her league and Blueberry wasn't meant to battle," Trip sighed.

"Do something Kotori!" Honoka yelled.

"She's losing her nerves," Forest pointed out.

"B-blueberry use an attack!"

Blueberry took a deep breath and blurted out a set of notes from her beak. Kotori was the only one who didn't realize what move Blueberry just used. It didn't matter to her what the name of the move was, but it did help against Staraptor. The sound pushed back him back and he lost his concentration for his attack.

"That was Round right Gary?" Honoka asked.

"Yeah."

"That attack caught Staraptor off guard," Yellow said.

"You can tell that she's a beginner though," Anabel added.

"Battling might not be her strong point but she will be a great trainer," Forest said.

"That's my Kotori," Honoka smiled.

"I wouldn't last this long," Leaf thought.

"Great job Blueberry! Try using that attack again!"

Blueberry nodded. She kept repeating the attack. Staraptor was better prepared for this and kept dodging. He flew close to the ground to get to Blueberry. The smaller bird saw this and hid behind a tree.

"Blueberry you can't hide during battle!" Kotori yelled.

"Swablu! Blu!"

Staraptor started to destroy the tree by using karate moves. This freaked Blueberry, who started going from tree to tree as a way to not get hurt.

"Close Combat," Gary said.

"You can do it Blueberry! Fight on!" Honoka yelled.

Being smaller than Staraptor, Blueberry hid in a hole that was in a tree. It seemed like a bad idea at first. When Staraptor broke the tree he didn't realize that it would land on him.

"Staaar!"

Blueberry took this opportunity to get back at him for terrifying her. She used Peck multiple times on the defenseless bird. Once she was done she kicked dirt in his face before flying back to Kotori.

"Now she can catch him," Leaf said.

"Staraptor are you ok?"

"Huh?"

Kotori ran over to Staraptor and began to try to push the tree off of him. When she couldn't do it by herself she yelled for help.

"Trip! Can your Conkeldurr help me please?"

"I'll help you Kotori!" Honoka yelled as she ran over.

"She picked helping Staraptor instead of capturing him," Forest said.

"Birdie is more like an angel," Leaf said.

After helping Staraptor get out from under the tree, Kotori wanted him to get a check-up. Capturing him wasn't on her mind. Once he was cleared, Staraptor picked Kotori and started to fly away.

"W-what is he doing?" Honoka asked.

"Looks like taking her to his nest," Trip guessed.

"Birds of a feather flys together I guess," Leaf joked.

"Don't worry I got her. Go Steelix!"

A large snake made out steel appeared. Already knowing what he wanted, Steelix grabbed Staraptor and Kotori. He placed them down next to everyone else.

"Staraptor you can't take Kotori away," Honoka scolded.

"Staraptor would you like to come with me?" Kotori asked.

Staraptor hesitated for a moment before walking closer to Kotori. He nodded his head.

"Now how do I do it?"

"I can help you! Just throw the empty Pokéball him."

"The one that you gave me?"

"Yeah."

Kotori pulled out the Pokéball. Since he was already so close, Kotori tossed it over to him.

"Catch it."

A red light took over Staraptor and he was sent into the Pokéball. It moved a couple of times before it stopped moving. Kotori didn't know if she could pick up the ball now.

"Kotori! You did it!"

"Now I got a new friend."

"Hey everyone lunch is ready!" a volunteer yelled.

"Yay!"

"A happy-go-lucky idoit and an angelic airhead. I wonder what their other friend is like," Trip sighed.

"Let's go everyone."

While eating everyone let their Pokémon so that they could eat with them. They agreed that Honoka's new Pokémon shouldn't come out though. He would when everyone was finished under the watch of Honoka, Gary, and Anabel.

Forest went and ate with Jenny and some people from his gym. Everyone was in their own little group. Kotori, Honoka, and Anabel sat on one side of the table while Trip, Gary, Leaf, and Yellow sat on the other side. Honoka had so many questions to ask.

"So Gary how do you Yellow and Leaf?" Honoka asked.

"We're all from Pallet Town."

"To be fair I'm from Alola," Yellow piped in.

"Alola?" Honoka repeated.

"It's a region far away from here."

"Trip says when you get old enough you go out on your journey. Did you all leave at the same time?"

"Since I'm older left the year before."

"Huh? You're the oldest Yellow?" Honoka questioned.

"Yes."

"I got another question."

"Shocking," Trip mumbled.

"What were you guys starters? I know Gary's was Squirtle."

"I picked Bulbasaur, but I also take care of my brother's starter since he decided to become a Rattata trainer," Yellow answered. "His picked was a Charmander."

"I had a Bulbasaur."

"That's so cool. My Daifuku is my starter. Snivy is Trip's starter."

"It's really creepy that you know all this stuff about me."

"Sorry."

"I keep most of my Pokémon on my ranch back home that's why only my Audino is here with me."

"I leave mine at her place too."

Yellow side eyed Leaf. The taller trainer looked away.

"Anabel what is your starter?"

"Eevee."

"Eevee?"

"It's a Pokémon that can evolve into different types of Pokémons. Since she has a Espeon that means her Eevee evolved in the daytime and that they're really close. Gary's Umbreon had to be evolved at night."

"Oh."

"Leaf. Yellow. What type of trainers are you?"

"You can kinda say that I run a mini daycare in Pallet Town," Yellow said.

"She helps out my Gramps by training all the Pokémon that stays with him."

"That's so cool. What about you Leaf?"

"M-me? Well, I go with the flow. You can see me as a jack-of-all-trades I guess. Right now I'm helping out delivering mail."

"That's great."

"It's really not," Leaf laughed.

"There's so much I want to do," Honoka said. "I don't really care if I'm good at it or not just as long as me and my Pokémons are having fun."

"It's gonna take them a while before they clear off the roads, but when they do Office Jenny said that she will take us to Cerulean City," Anabel said.

"Great! We get to see Umi."

"It's hope she's doing well."

"Don't worry she's with Misty."

"Umi? Wait do y'all know Suit?"

"Suit?" Honoka repeated.

"Is that your nickname for Umi? Have you met her?"

"Yeah. A couple of days ago. I deliver for the mermaid sisters all the time."

"Why do call her suit?" Trip asked.

"Because she was wearing a bathing suit when I first saw her."

Trip opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He decided to focus on his food.

"Do you know when the road will be cleared?" Gary asked.

"We should be in Cerulean City by tomorrow night if everything goes smoothly."

"I'm so excited. We get to see Umi tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

 **End of Day 4 HonoKoto version**

Sorry this took forever. I was stuck between which bird Kotori would have.

I've been balancing all three of my llsif accounts. I feel like I'm cursed since every time I scout in the Aqours side I get great cards of my worst girl.

I think I know what stories I'm gonna write for each girl which are:

Honoka - Yu-Gi-Oh

Umi - Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Kotori - Zatch Bell

Eli - Beyblade G Revolution

Nozomi - Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (in progress)

Nico - Bakugan Series

Maki - Beyblade Burst

Rin - Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal

Hanayo - Beyblade Metal Series

Tumblr - pokelovelive


	42. Umi & RinEli (4) Umi & Sinnoh's Group

**Day 4 Umi and Eli/Rin Version**

Umi walked around the city with a map in her hand and Iruka on her head. Today Cerulean City is doing their annual water day festival. It is a celebration where the people of the city would get to interact with Pokémon from different regions and usually water type specialist would appear. From what Misty said, the festival would last for two days. Umi figured this would be enough time to visit everything.

"Where should we go first Iruka?"

"Shellder!"

"Ok to the Bivalve exhibit we go."

Umi walked through the crowd as she tried to find the right exhibit. When they passed the Spiral exhibit, Iruka jumped off of Umi's head to get away from the pack of Omastar that were there.

"Iruka what's wrong? You know you shouldn't get too far away from me."

"Shell!"

"I don't understand."

"He's afraid of the Omastars," someone said.

Umi turned around to see who was talking to her. She was taken back at the outfit that she saw. The man had matching turquoise eyes and hair and wore white pants with suspenders with a purple crop top. If Kotori was here she would probably love his outfit.

"Why is he afraid?" Umi wondered.

"Back in prehistoric times Omastar mainly ate Shellders," he explained. "It's no wonder he would feel a little uneasy."

"You're right." Umi picked up Iruka. "Sorry, Iruka I didn't know."

"Shellder."

"It's a pleasure to meet you I am Wallace."

"Umi Sonoda. Are you from around here Mr. Wallace?"

Wallace looked at Umi for a minute then smiled.

"Actually I'm from a region called Hoenn."

"Hoenn?"

"Yes. It's a region far away from here."

"You came all the way to Kanto for the festival then. You must love water type Pokemon."

"I do. My team is actually made up of only water types."

"You're kinda like Misty then."

"Misty?"

"Yes. She's the Gym Leader here. I've been living with her and she's been teaching me more about water types."

"So you're kinda like her student in that regard."

"I think that fair enough to believe."

Wallace started to laugh. "I would love to have a battle with her apprentice if you don't mind."

"Battle with me? Nonono! I'm not a good battler and plus Iruka is my only Pokemon."

"That's alright it will be just a friendly battle. I want to see the bond between to you and your Pokemon."

"Well if you-"

"Wallace!"

"Is that really Wallace?"

Umi looked behind Wallace to see multiple girls. Some of them were holding merchandise that had Wallace on them.

"Sorry but it seems like I have to take my leave."

Umi watched as Wallace walked away with the crowd of girls. She wondered if he was a big deal in the water type community. She'll remember to ask Misty later. Umi and Iruka quickly walked away from the Omastars, who were still eyeing up Iruka. They decided that maybe that some of the games would be better.

"Step right up! Scoop up a Magikarp and keep it as your very own Pokemon!" a man yelled.

"Magikarp?"

Umi took a closer look at the man's game. It was a pool filled with orange fishes with crowns on their heads and next to that was another pool that held any of them that was caught. Children were the only ones playing it. It seemed similar to goldfish scooping at festivals back home. The children were having a hard time getting one.

"Would you like to try little lady?"

"Yes. Thank you."

The man gave Umi a scooper. She stared at the pool.

"Uh? Are you ok?"

Umi suddenly scooped up a Magikarp. The poor fish was flipped into the next pool.

"Looks like we have a winner!"

"Woah how did you do that?" a little boy asked.

"Lots of training and concentration."

"So cool."

"Here you go, little lady."

The man handed over the Magikarp's Pokeball to Umi. She wanted to send out her new Pokemon but knew better since it needed water.

"What should I name you?"

Umi knew that Magikarp's evolved form is Gyarados. A name should match that version as well.

"Do you know if this Magikarp is a girl or a boy?"

"She's a healthy young girl."

"Girl huh? I think Hitomi fits you best."

"Shellder?"

Umi bent down and showed Iruka the Pokeball.

"This is a new friend."

Iruka licked the Pokeball. Umi quickly pulled out her handkerchief and wiped the ball clean. She figured that was a way to say hello.

"We should start getting souvenirs. When we meet up with the others I know that they would want something especially Honoka."

The two of walked around the festival buying knick knacks that she thought the others would like.

"I wonder if there's a water type cat anywhere for Rin?"

"Oh, what to do? What to do?"

Umi noticed an old man off to the side weeping about something. She walked over to the man to see if she could help him.

"What's wrong sir?"

"Oh, dear child I am near need of help. You see my family is in need of money you see we're unable to take care of our precious Magikarp."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, I know."

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Well, you can take care of my Magikarp?"

"Of cour-"

"For 500 Pokedollars."

"What?"

"We are in need of money."

Umi looked through her pockets and pulled out 43 dollars. She didn't notice it but the old man she was talking to was looking behind her. He saw Officer Jenny walking around. He grabbed Umi's money and tossed her the Pokeball.

"Thanks."

The man took off running. Umi watched as she lost sight of him.

"What just happen?"

"Shellder?"

Umi stood there for a few minutes before walking away with Iruka right next to her. She had no clue what just happened to her. She headed back to the gym, deciding that she had enough for the night. On the way back, she ran into Wallace.

"Mr. Wallace!"

"Oh. Hello there Umi."

"I have three Pokemon now."

"That fast?"

"Yes. I got one at the Magikarp game and this gave me another one when he took my money."

"He took your money?"

"He said that his family needs it and he seemed in trouble."

Wallace hummed at her response. He heard about a man who tried to sell Magikarps. It must have been harder for him to sell one since you could get a free one from the Magikarp game. An idea formed in Wallace's head.

"Why don't we have a trade between each other?"

"A trade?"

"Yes. I always wanted a Magikarp of my own and it would be pretty hard trying to raise two Magikarps."

Umi thought about it. She didn't really know a lot about Magikarps, but knew enough about Gyarados to know that they had a fierce temper. Misty told her that she had a tough time taming hers. Maybe raising one wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Alright."

"Great! Follow me to the trading machine."

Umi followed Wallace through the crowd of people. The crowd of girls followed them as they went. Umi felt uncomfortable with them following, but Wallace assured her that they were harmless. Once they made it to the machine, they were greeted by Misty and her sisters.

"Umi!"

Misty waved to her to come over. Before she could react, the rest of the sisters pulled her away.

"Umi!"

"Y-yes?"

"Like how in the world did you get to hang out with Wallace?" Lily asked.

"Is he a friend of you guys?"

The triplets looked Umi before looking at each other. They could not believe it.

"You have no idea who that is, do you?" Violet questioned.

"I'm guessing he's a big deal in the water type community. Some girls were holding figures and pictures of him."

"Wallace is the former Champion of the Hoenn region and Top Coordinator! He's a master when it comes to water types!" Dasiy yelled.

"Master? Like Misty?"

"Please, Misty wishes she could be as great as him," Violet replied.

"I can hear you!"

The three ignored her to continue questioning Umi.

"Why are even with him?" Daisy asked.

"Well I have two Magikarps and he said he wanted to trade one with me."

"T-trade!"

"Is everything alright?" Wallace asked.

"Yes, I'll be right there. Excuse me."

Umi walked around the sisters over to Wallace. Iruka hopped over to Misty to lick her leg as a hello. She picked the small Pokemon and walked over to Umi and Wallace.

"I never expected you to be trading a Pokemon and with Wallace no less."

"Yeah. My next lesson should be learning about important people."

Misty laughed at Umi's comment.

"Misty. It's wonderful met you again."

"You too."

"I never expected that you would find someone to train under you since you're so young."

"Heh, I thought it be a good idea."

Wallace smiled and turned to Umi. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"First we need to place the Pokeball on the machine."

Umi followed his instructions. Afterward, Wallace pressed a large button that was on the machine. Umi watched as both Pokeball started to float. They were sucked into the vacuum like part and a silhouette of two Pokemon appeared on the screen. Umi at least knew that her new Pokemon was also a fish, but it didn't match up with Magikarp's. Once the silhouettes swap places the two Pokeballs came out of the machine. Wallace picked up his new Pokemon and Umi followed suit.

"I hope you take care of Midou."

"I will. Take care of Magikarp for me."

Umi looked at the Pokeball.

"Nice to meet you Midou."

A thought came to Umi's mind.

"I still have to find Rin something!"

* * *

On the road to Lumiose City

"Look at that Eli! That's a Spritzee!"

"That's a cute bird."

"This whole place is beautiful," Zoey added.

"I'm grateful that you all like Kalos so far," the driver said. "I hope you all enjoy your stay."

The small group managed to get to Cyllage City safety and now on their way to Lumiose City. The group had to be separated into two groups to fit into the cars. Rin, Eli, and Zoey decided to get in one car while Dawn, Barry, and Lucas got in the other. Rin pointed out different Pokemon that went past them for Eli to see. In the other car, Dawn was trying to calm Barry down. The hasty blond didn't want to wait anymore. He was complaining up a storm and practically jumping in his seat.

"How long does it take to get there?"

"We'll be there before you know it."

"Barry we're almost there," Lucas said as he turned a page in his book.

"Fine," Barry mumbled.

"You two get along with each other very well for being total opposites," Dawn pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He needs someone different than to help him."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you're right Lucas."

"What?"

For the rest of the car ride, Barry sat in the middle confused by the conversation. The driver of the car sighed in relief. Barry was getting too loud for him to take.

 **End of Day** **4 Umi and Eli/Rin Version**

~ Hitomi's Bio ~

Ability - Swift Swim

Nature - Calm

Characteristics - Good perseverance

Moves:

1.) Splash

2.) Tackle

3.)

4.)

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter stuff been going on. The reason why Rin/Eli's is so short is because I really didn't have anything for them. If you want to talk to me you can find me on twitter Poke_Bey_Idol.


	43. Nozomi & MayPana (4) Nozomi Hanayo&May

**Day 4 Nozomi & Hanayo Version**

Nozomi looked at the note that she wrote one more time before leaving the room. She had woken up early this day to accomplish something that she had to do one her own. Today was the day that Nozomi Tojo was going to catch a Pokemon. With Soul by her side, the two headed out to Route 5. She knew from the games about the Pokemon that could be there.

"Alright, Soul there's two Pokemon I want to try catching from this route. Even if we managed to get one of them that will be an accomplishment."

Soul nodded in understatement.

"They're called Gulpin and Furfrou. One is a poison type the other is a normal type."

Soul nodded. The Gulpin would be the one he had to be careful of. He didn't want to get poisoned by it. Furfrou's strength is an unknown factor to him since that one didn't live in his home region.

Once the two made it out of the gate, Nozomi picked up a small rock. She wrapped a ribbon around the rock then threw it as far as she could. She pointed at where the rock landed which was a good distance away.

"Where that rock landed will be the furthest that we can go. Don't want to get lost out here."

The two started out on their journey for the Pokemon. Nozomi wasn't quite sure on how to find them, however. In the game, they would pop out at you in the tall grass. Anime Pokemon, however, doesn't do that. Nozomi peaked around trees to see if any Pokemon were behind them. She sighed when there wasn't.

"What are you doing?"

Nozomi jumped at the question. She turned around to see an annoyed Paul.

"I wrote a note saying what I was doing."

"I know that. I'm just wondering why did you think it was a good idea to go by yourself."

"Well didn't you do that when you first started as a trainer?"

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"He dodged my question," Nozomi thought.

Paul sighed at her lack of response.

"Do you have any Pokeballs?"

"I do have some of those," Nozomi said. She pulled out three empty Pokeballs from her bag. "I used the money I got from working on that show back in Unova."

Paul looked at the items before looking away. He pointed to his right.

"I saw some Pokemon over there. Plus there are some wild Pokemon in the alleys in the city."

With that, Paul walked away. Nozomi guessed that either he was going to train or go back to the center to rest. It was pretty early in the morning. Unkown to her was that Paul already had his Honchkrow watching them from up above. As much as he wanted to leave her alone in the forest, he would never hear the end of it from Reggie if she got hurt.

Nozomi and Soul walked through the trees where Paul pointed to. She wondered what type of Pokemon was going to be over there. Paul never said. Nozomi pushed past some bushes to the wild Pokemon that was talked about.

"Frou?"

A pack of wild Furfrou occupied the area. Nozomi could only see three while Soul could smell five.

"What do you think? I just need one so should we try to find a Pokemon by itself."

Soul looked up at her confused. Did she underestimate his abilities or did she not want them as a partner?

One of the Furfrou started to smell the air. It started to growl while looking where Nozomi and Soul were. Nozomi placed her hand on Soul's back, who was already in fighting position.

"Yeah, let's leave. Five on one seems kinda unfair to me."

Soul created copies of himself by using Double Team to distract the Furfrou. While they were chasing the fakes around, Nozomi and Soul snuck away. Honchrow shook his head and followed the two. The two wandered around the forest to find a Pokemon to capture. After a while, Nozomi flopped down under a tree to rest. Soul lad his head down on Nozomi's lap to let her pet him.

"I don't even care what I get anymore. I just want to capture something."

"Crow!"

Honchrow landed in front of them. Soul was ready to fight the bird until Nozomi held him back.

"You're Paul's Honchkrow right?"

The bird nodded. He then began a conversation with Soul which Nozomi guess wasn't a good thing. Soul got aggravated at whatever Honchrow was saying. A faint glow appeared around Soul before he dashed at Honchkrow. The duel type bird dodged his attack with ease. He even laughed at Soul who couldn't reach him from where he was.

"Stop it both of you!" Nozomi scolded. "Soul you shouldn't have let him get to you like that!"

Soul growled at Honchrow before backing up. The bird snickered at the fellow dark type for being so weak compared to himself. He didn't notice that Nozomi had looked up at him.

"Honchrow I'm guessing Paul sent you to look after correct? I don't think he would like it that you're trying to pick a fight while we're trying to catch a Pokemon."

Honchrow froze at the thought that his trainer would be mad at him. He mumbled something under his breath and nodded. Nozomi smiled.

"At least he won't be a problem now," she thought.

Deciding it was time to get back searching, Nozomi lead the search. She then remembered that in the anime Pokemon could be found anywhere not just in the tall grass or in the water like in the games. She could probably find one in a back alley in the city. Lumiose City is the biggest city in the region.

Once they got back into the city, Honchrow flew down closer to them so he wouldn't lose track of them. Nozomi took a turn down one of the dark alleys in the city. She heard rustling from a dumpster not too far away from where she was standing. She waited to see what Pokemon it was. A small purple cat jumped out of the dumpster holding a half-eaten sandwich. It looked up to see Nozomi staring.

Nozomi watched as the Pokemon, which she knew as a Purrloin, sigh and put down its food. The cat got down on all fours and growled as a sigh of imitation. It was not feeling it.

"Soul! Get ready for battle!"

Soul jumped in front of Nozomi and got into battle position. Honchkrow perched himself on top of a building to watch the battle unfold.

"Soul use Quick Attack!"

"Ab!"

Soul dashed at Purrloin as great speed. Purrloin waited till Soul got closer so that it could throw dirt in his eyes. Soul stopped himself so that he could rub it out of his eyes.

"That was a Sand Attack," Nozomi realized. "Soul watch out!"

Purrloin started to scratch at Soul multiple times before blowing him away with its voice.

"A Fury Swipes and Growl combo. Soul let's show them that we can do combinations too. Double Team then use Quick Attack!"

Soul created copies of himself that circled around the wild Purrloin. Once the circle was complete, he and all of the copies dash towards it. Purrloin jumped into the air to avoid the attack but that didn't stop Soul. He jumped on top of the dumpster then jumped off to hit Purrloin. The attack knocked Purrloin into a wall but the cat landed on its feet.

"Good job Soul!"

Purrloin try to throw dirt at Soul, but the bigger dark type moved out of the way. The dirt instead went on the sandwich that Purrloin was eating.

"Purr!"

Purrloin ran over to the sandwich to dush the dirt off. Once it was clean, Purrloin started to eat the sandwich. Everyone stared at the cat. It really had forgotten that a battle was going on.

"Well, I know that in the Safira Zone you can throw bait a Pokemon and while they're eating you can throw a Pokeball," Nozomi said to herself. "I guess this is like it."

Nozomi threw a Pokeball at Purrloin and watched as it went inside. It wiggled a couple of times before stopping.

"I guess the sandwich was good then."

Nozomi picked up the Pokeball and smiled.

"Look Soul we caught ourselves a Pokemon."

"Absoul!"

"Honchkrow ready to head back to Paul?"

"Honch!"

Nozomi left out of the alley to make her towards the Pokemon Center. On her way, she notices that some girls she recognized signing up for something.

"Excuses me what's going on?"

"Oh, we're sighing up for the Pokemon Showcase," a short hair girl said.

"I still don't think I would be any good at them" a girl with the biggest hair but the shorts said.

"Come on Iris I think it would be fun."

"The Princess Key don't count for anything since there's a break going on but it's for fun."

"I might try it out. I never done it before."

"Really?"

"Yes. I just made it to this region with my... brother."

"Really? Where are you from?"

"Sinnoh."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. My name Serena and these are my friends Shauna and Iris."

"Nozomi."

"Well, we're off Nozomi. See you later."

"Let's see if either Maki or Nico wants to do it too."

Nozomi watched them walk off before looking at the signup sheet. The competition would be held the day after tomorrow. She had time to practice and if both Maki and Nico were gonna join she had to do it.

* * *

While waiting to make it to Kalos, Hanayo and May decided to watch a movie. Drew was by himself asleep. He had taken sleeping pills since he wouldn't make it through the trip awake. He would always get sick when on a plane. If he would rather take a ship to the fair off region. Amaryllis refused to go into her Pokeball and now was sitting in one of the seats next to Roserade.

Once the movie ended, May clapped her hands loudly as if she was in a theater. Drew mumbled in his sleep about the noise before turning around.

"That was a great movie," May said.

"Yes. I didn't expect for them to turn like that," Hanayo added.

"Now what should we watch next? You can pick Hanayo."

"But May I never heard of these movies before."

"Oh, right I forgot. You wanna talk about your home instead. I really want to know what's it's like."

"Well, it's not as interesting as this world. Pokemon can only be played by video games and cards."

"You said that we were a tv show too right?"

"Yes. There's also manga about Pokemon and it has your counterpart in it."

"I have a counterpart? What's she like?"

"Her name is Sapphire and she collects gym badges."

"She doesn't do contests? At least Dad has someone to spar with."

"Her dad isn't Norman in that world. She's Professor Birch's daughter."

"Oh!"

"A guy named Ruby is the son of Norman and he's the coordinator."

"So you can say that he's my brother too right? Man, I would love a sister."

Hanayo laughed. She never saw it like that before.

"Almost everyone has a counterpart. Even with the differences, you can tell that each of you are the same."

"Ahh! Now I want to meet her!" May yelled.

"Shut up," Drew mumbled.

"Sorry, Drew. What did you do in your world Hanayo?"

"My friends and I are school idols," Hanayo answered excitedly.

"School idols?"

"Yes! We sing and dance together in front of people. It's really fun."

"We have idols here but they're nothing like that. Seems fun though."

"Honestly at first, I thought I couldn't do something this. I always dream of being idol since I was young. Being on stage with the lights shining on you is something a shy person like myself can only be a dream until someone gives you a push."

May smiled at Hanayo's statement. "Who was the person that pushed you forward to be a school idol?"

"My friends Rin and Maki. They join too but without them, I don't think I would have the courage to join."

"Those are the two that we're still missing right?"

"It's them, Nozomi, and Kotori."

"I would love to see you all perform one day."

"Maybe we can when we all meet up. I'm sure no one would mind."

"Great! If you want I can teach you some contest moves," May said. She looked over Amaryllis, who was sitting down legs cross with her head held up high. When she felt May's gaze she turned her head. "Does she like anyone?"

"Maybe she just needs to warm up to us," Hanayo thought.

"Now back to what we're talking about? Hanayo maybe you can help me with something."

"What is it?"

"I don't know but for the longest time I had this song stuck in my head but the thing is I never heard it before."

"You must have thought it up then. Can you sing part of the song for me?"

"I'll try."

May closed her eyes and tried to remember the words to the song.

 **I Won't Lose! ~ Haruka's Theme~ TV version**

(Lyrics Choji Yoshikawa; Composed and Arranged by Kazuya Nishioka)

STAGE ON!

I bask in the light and the switch is set

(LET'S GO!)

I'm half confident, half nervous

I feel like giving up, but I use Focus Punch

I believe in my partner and aim for the finals!

In the shining arena, clapping echoes

The cheering grows, and I can feel their reactions

I won't lose! I'm in full serious mode!

I absolutely won't give up until the very end!

Because tomorrow, I want to look back and smile

I'll decide this with the next hit

I'll get the Ribbon! I'm sure I'll win!

"That's part of it at least," May said as she opened her eyes. She backed up when she noticed how hard Hanayo was staring at her. "Was my singing voice that bad?"

"That's your theme."

"Huh?"

"That's your theme from the show. I don't know how but that's how you know it!"

"I don't really get it but I'm happy I got my own theme song. Not a lot of people can say that much," May laughed. "Ash probably has a million of them then."

"He doesn't a song for himself, but Rica does sing a lot of the openings and endings songs."

"Who's Rica?"

"She voices Ash."

"..."

"What is it?"

Hanayo started to hear Drew snickering in the background.

"She?" May questioned.

 **End of Day 4 Nozomi & Hanayo/May Version**

~ May Headcanons~

\- If she ever stopped doing contest she would either be hands-on contest teacher or have her own gym.

\- Her gym wouldn't have a certain type.

\- The gym totally doubles as a contest hall.

\- Every time she comes home she battles her dad.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I've been drawing out things from Nozomi's story. I also drew outfits for Umi and Rin's story. I put it all on my Twitter. Poke_Bey_Idol

Nozomi seems like a person who would steal from her friends or anyone she sees as one.


	44. Kalos Group (5) Kalos and Sinnoh Group

**Day 5 Kalos and Sinnoh Group Version**

"Pokemon Showcase?"

"I'm in!"

Serena clapped her hands together in glee. "Wonderful! How about you Maki."

"Wouldn't I need more than one Pokemon for it through? If Iris is competing I only have Scarlet to use since I can't use hers."

"It's ok if you only have one Pokemon. You'll just have to work a little harder than everyone else," Serena explained.

Maki looked at Nico. She reached out her hand to her.

"I'm using the rat."

"What?! Jessie is my Pokemon!"

"We both won the contest. So we both share the Pokemon."

"No way! I need her since Audrey doesn't listen to me."

"That's not my problem. I only have one Pokemon."

"That's not my problem!"

"You can always borrow Dedenne if you want Maki," Bonnie said.

"No thank you since Nico is gonna give me the Pokemon that we won together."

"No way!"

While the two girls continued their argument, no one noticed the guys walking into the room. They went unnoticed until Cotoro called out for Nico. The small boy had his Pichu in his arms and Ash's Pikachu on his head.

"Sister."

"Oh, hey Cotaro what's wrong?" Nico asked.

"We were about to get you guys," Ash said.

"Professor wanted us to got to his lab," Clement explained.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Iris said.

Maki got up with her arms still crossed and glaring at Nico. "We aren't done, Nico."

"Yeah, whatever."

The group made their way to the laboratory. They noticed two jeeps outside the building but thought nothing of it. Maki and Nico understood the importance of them when they heard a familiar voice.

"Wow! She looks so cool-nya!"

"Rin!"

The two girls with Cotoro, who was being dragged along by Nico, to the location of the voice. They ran into the Professor's communication room to see their friend Rin petting a large dragon shark Pokemon.

"Rin," Maki called.

"And Eli?" Nico added.

Eli looked up from her book and smiled.

"Nico. Maki."

"Guys look at this it's a Garchomp!"

"Meowth!"

"Oh yeah, I have a Meowth now. Her name is Nora."

"Meo."

"Rin aren't you allergic to cats?"

"Not her-nya."

"Rin how the hell are you allergic to cats when you're the human embodiment of a cat?" Lucas asked.

Before Lucas could get his answer, everyone ran into the room.

"Hey, why did you guys start running?" Ash asked.

"Ash! Brock!" Dawn yelled.

She ran up to them and gave them each a hug and of course, Pikachu got his own from the coordinator. Pikachu then moved over to Piplup to greet his water friend. Barry walked behind Ash to put him in a headlock. Zoey simply waved. Iris grins and copied Barry by doing it to Dawn who just laughed at the girl. Brock meanwhile tried to flirt with Eli but was quickly Poison Jab and dragged away. Nico pouted. He didn't do that to her.

"Well well. Isn't Ash. I should fine you for making us wait."

"Barry, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Were you in Snowpoint City too?" Brock asked.

"Snowpoint? I was visiting my dad before coming here."

The two thought he meant he was visiting from Twinleaf Town. Neither one of them knew about Barry's father job.

"Ash? Who is this?" Shauna decided to speak up.

"This is Barry. We met in Sinnoh and he's one of my rivals," Ash explained.

"Hiya."

"Hello," Zoey greeted. "I'm Zoey."

"And my name is Dawn and this is my partner Piplup."

"Lup!"

"And you all are friends of Ash and Brock from the Sinnoh region?" Serena asked.

"That's right," Ash confirmed.

"I got to know Dawn when she visited Unova," Iris said.

Why everyone was greeting each other Bonnie walked up to the idols.

"And you two are friends with Nico and Maki?" Bonnie asked looking at Eli and Rin.

"Yup! Yup!"

"That's right. And what's your name?"

"I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm Eli."

"Eli, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Will you take care of my brother?"

"Huh?"

"Bonnie that's enough!"

Clement dragged Bonnie back over where she was. The blond huffed in annoyance. Cotoro patted her back to make her feel better. Eli noticed this.

"Nico, why is your brother here?"

"I don't know. He just showed up with Shauna."

Serena noticed that Lucas hasn't said anything since they got here. She assumed that he was shy and decided to talk to him.

"Hello. I'm Serena what's your name?"

Lucas gave her a bored look before turning to the Professor.

"I like to get on with my assignment."

Serena was hurt that she was brushed off like that. Barry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry he does that to everyone."

"Come on Lucas go mingle with everyone," Sycamore said.

"Unlike you Sycamore I'm serious about my work."

"Here he goes again," Zoey sighed.

"Come on Lucas."

Lucas glanced at Garchomp then back at Sycamore.

"Is this the Grachomp that went wild a while back?"

"She didn't go wild! Someone put a device on her to make her act like that," Ash butted in.

Lucas moved his gazed towards Ash.

"And you're the idiot who jumped off the tower to save his Pikachu."

"What was that!"

"Ash calm down," Brock said holding back his friend.

"Ash is a hero! He saved both Garchomp and Pikachu," Serena snapped.

"Yeah and if your little hero wasn't saved himself he would have to be buried six feet under."

Before Serena could reply, Lucas held up his finger to make her pause.

"And before you try and say anything that will make you look more foolish than you already are you can blame Sycamore and the Gym Leader of this city. The leader is a failure who wasn't there to help even though it's part of their job and Sycamore should have been more on top of his Pokemon so something like that wouldn't happen."

Clement visibly shrunk at Lucas' statement. He did feel like he wasn't much help. Bonnie held his hand as a silent way to say it's not your fault. Both Nico and Rin knew that Clement would feel a certain way even without looking at him.

"Lucas," Barry said.

Lucas nodded and dropped the matter.

"The assignment?"

"Right. This way please."

Sycamore showed Lucas to another room leaving half of the room fuming.

"Sorry about him. He says what's on his mind a lot," Barry explained.

"He's your friend Barry," Zoey said.

Barry scratched the back of his head. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Let's think about something positive," Eli said changing the subject. "Nico. Maki. Like Rin, I have my own Pokemon."

"What kind of Pokemon?" Maki asked.

"Can I see?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure."

Eli pulled out Pengu's Pokeball and pressed the button on it. The little penguin Pokemon looked around to look at all of the new people before saying hello. Eli noticed Nico staring down at Pengu.

"What's wrong Nico?"

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry."

Maki got a closer look at Pengu then looked up at Eli with sparkles in her eyes. She was basically bouncing up and down.

"Don't he reminds you of Santa?"

The group moved their conversation to Sycamore's relaxing area since it had the most chairs even though some still had to stand. Serena and Shauna had filled in the other girls about joining the Pokemon Showcase. Zoey immediately declined the idea and Eli agreed with her for a different reason. She rather just watch the competition since she wanted to train with Pengu a little more. Rin was about to follow suit till Nora sparked interest in the action and Dawn thought that it would be a fun thing to do. Unfortunately, this conversation triggered the fight from before with Nico and Maki.

"Let me use him."

"No! I need him!"

"You know more about Pokemon so I believe that I need all the help that I can get."

"Nico if you both won him then Maki has the right to use him if she really needs to," Eli said.

"But-"

"No buts."

Nico pouted as she gave Maki the Pokeball. She didn't realize that Maki had more in store than just using him in the competition.

"Now we just need your other friends right?" Clement questioned.

"Yup. If they're like me they would have met up with some of the others before coming here," Rin said.

"Man it's gonna be great to see the others again," Ash said.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"I especially haven't seen Misty and Gary in such a long time."

"Gary?"

Lucas and Professor Sycamore walked into the conversation. Sycamore was pushing a cart that had three Eevees on it which were all a gray color.

"Is Gary gonna be here?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Ash answered him.

"He's gonna bring one of my friends-nya," Rin explained.

The group became surprised by how happy Lucas got by hearing that Gary was going to be here. He had a huge smile on his face.

"I haven't seen him in a long time. I can't wait to show him my progress."

"Wait how do you know him?" Ash asked.

"Professors naturally know each other."

"Huh."

"What is it Barry?" Dawn asked.

"I have this urge to fight this Gary guy even though I don't know him."

"That's called jealousy."

"Oh. I don't like it."

"Most people don't."

"Lucas if you don't mind me asking what do you study?" Brock asked.

"Pokemon related to time and space."

"Like Dialga and Palkia," Zoey said.

"It makes sense since you're from Sinnoh," Rin said.

"Professor, why do you have those Eevees?" Serena asked.

"These are the Pokemon brought over by Lucas. You see these Eevee's are very special and it has to do with their color their color. You see these are the children of an Espeon and Umbreon that help saved the Orre region years ago. Their parents, however, weren't different colors like them."

"Which should be impossible," Lucas added.

The trainer of them is letting me study them. I believe that they might be able to Mega Evolve."

"But it's not certain they can yet."

"That's amazing! It could be possible for Eevee to Mega Evolve," Clement said.

"Mega Evolve?" Eli repeated.

"That's when a certain Pokemon with help of their trainer they can change their form and get stronger," Nico explained.

"I see," Eli said. She pulled out her notebook and wrote down the information.

"I was wondering if you take these Eevees with you and raise them. It would be even better if the ones from the different Earth take them since they will get the most experience for them."

"I would love to take an Eevee," Nico said.

"I want one too!" Rin yelled.

"I rather let Eli take it."

"No we should wait till the others come to see who would be a good fit for the last one," Eli said.

"Alright then. You two come meet your new partners."

The Eevees on the farthest left and right jumped into Nico and Rin's arms.

"I hope that you two will take good care of them."

"We will!"

"Great! Now that's all I have for you today."

After a quick thank you, Clement had to go to the tower to work on something while the rest of the group headed back to the Pokemon Center. Once they got their Nico immediately went to work on her performance with help of her brother while Serena did the same thing with Bonnie. Maki, Shauna, and Dawn went off on her own to train. Iris and Rin decided to work together to practice.

"What's the big deal about this showcase thing?" Barry asked.

"It's something for girls who don't want to battle to do," Lucas said.

"So it's girls only?"

"Yeah. Serena and Shauna are really good at it," Ash said.

Barry studied Ash for a while. The others felt uncomfortable about how long Barry was staring.

"Ash, we're joining the showcase."

"Huh!?"

 **End of Day 5 Kalos and Sinnoh Group Version**

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reads this. The person who's gonna get the last Eevee should be easy to guess.


End file.
